Lennon sous la pluie
by Chawia
Summary: Contraint d'abandonner la musique à la suite d'une blessure, Hiroshi sombre lentement dans la déchéance. Un soir de pluie, quelqu'un vient frapper à sa porte... Fic coécrite avec Stellar, des Children. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**Avant-propos**:_ cette histoire était à l'origine un one-shot écrit par Stellar. Déçue (attristée) par sa fin sombre et désespérante, j'entrepris sur un coup de tête d'écrire un chapitre 2 dont la fin, ouverte, pouvait laisser place à une éventuelle suite, avant de soumettre l'idée d'une collaboration à Stellar, qui accepta.  
C'est ainsi qu'est née cette histoire. Chaque chapitre publié ici regroupe en fait 2 chapitres, de manière à contenir le travail de chacune.  
Bonne lecture,  
Chawia_

**CHAPITRE I**

_« Il s'écroule au petit matin  
Sur son canapé jaune déteint »_

Hiroshi referma l'appartement et jeta les clefs sur le meuble près de l'entrée. Il ôta ses chaussures et sa veste trempées. Las, il se traîna jusqu'au vieux canapé et s'y laissa choir lourdement. Il regarda l'heure. 08h23. Il ne se ferait jamais au travail de nuit. Il soupira en se disant qu'il devait rassembler ses dernières forces pour ouvrir le canapé et dormir mais il était trop fatigué.

_Je l'ouvrirai ce soir, au moins demain matin, je pourrai m'endormir._

Ce fut sa seule pensée. Encore mouillé, il s'endormit quand même.

« _Il y a des jours quand la pluie coule  
Où toutes les villes  
Ressemblent à Liverpool. »_

Il s'éveilla en sursaut. La pluie heurtait violemment les carreaux de la fenêtre. 15h36. Il ferma les yeux et s'emplit du bruit des gouttes contre la vitre. C'était la seule musique dans la pièce silencieuse.

« _L'imperméable collé à la peau  
La barbe enfoncée  
À coups de marteau »_

« Et merde... »

Il était toujours humide et en plus il avait trempé le canapé. Péniblement il se leva. Négligemment, il jeta les vêtements qu'il portait à-même le sol et en passa des secs. Il croisa son reflet. Un regard usé et terne. Il esquissa pourtant un maigre sourire. Il n'avait jamais baissé les bras pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui ? Il effleura la barbe naissante. Il y avait vraiment du laisser-aller. Peut-être devrait-il se raser.

« Bah... qui me voit ? »

Quelques larmes lui brouillèrent la vue mais il les essuya vivement. Il pleuvait dehors, il pleuvait dans son cœur mais il ne pleuvrait pas sur ses joues.

« _Il revoit le film de la journée  
Même pas un mec à qui parler. »_

Il soupira et se réinstalla dans le canapé. Il alluma son petit poste télé. Une journée en Enfer. Combien de fois avait-il vu ce film ? Il en regarda un petit passage puis éteignit le poste. Lui et Shuichi l'avaient vu des tas de fois ensemble mais tout ça était bien loin à présent.

_Tout ça à cause d'un accident idiot._

Le téléphone avait sonné et Hiroshi avait couru répondre. Il avait trébuché et s'était cassé le poignet. Le médecin avait été sans concession. Jamais il ne rejouerait de la guitare comme avant. Sa carrière à peine commencée avorta. Un autre guitariste le remplaça. Tout comme Fujisaki avait été accepté, l'autre le fut aussi. Hiroshi devint un spectre. Les cœurs étroits et ingrats du chanteur et du claviériste étaient respectivement remplis de Yuki et d'ambition. Plus de place pour lui. Voilà comment Nakano Hiroshi devint un fantôme. Le loyer arrivant, il dut trouver un autre boulot. Sous la pression il prit le premier venu. Gardien de nuit dans un entrepôt. Puis ce qui devait être temporaire devint permanent. Le fossé entre lui et les Bad Luck s'élargit. Désormais, il les voyait parfois à la télé. Alors, il changeait de chaîne. Les gens avaient la mémoire courte. Toujours là dans les bons moments mais absents quand on avait besoin d'eux. Heureusement Yuji-nii ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos. Il aurait pu l'appeler. Il aurait pu lui dire que ça n'allait pas, qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais son frère aîné vivait avec une fille depuis quelques semaines et l'ancien musicien ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans sa vie.

« _Les yeux dans le vide  
Planté dans son jean  
Il écoute John Lennon et  
Il imagine. »_

Il alluma la musique et se laissa aller. La voix de l'Anglais le transporta ailleurs. Un ailleurs plus ensoleillé et moins solitaire.

« _Les yeux dans le vide  
Planté dans son jean  
Il écoute John Lennon et  
Il imagine. »_

Il imaginait une vie dans laquelle il continuerait à jouer. Il n'en vivrait peut-être pas mais au moins de ses doigts naîtraient des mélodies envoûtantes ou rythmées. A cause de ce coup de fil, ses doigts étaient stériles dorénavant, sa vie aussi. Mais il n'y pensa pas. Le morceau _Imagine_ devait lui faire oublier sa vie misérable faite de « si ». _S'il_ avait choisi de réussir Todai. _S'il_ n'avait pas entendu le téléphone sonner. _Si_ ses anciens amis étaient toujours là.

« _Immobile et sans illusion  
Les yeux rivés à son plafond »_

Le jeune Japonais s'allongea. Il fixa les taches au plafond. Elles évoquaient un visage humain. Sa seule compagnie. C'était dur de constater qu'il était devenu un souvenir mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence il avait perdu son aura. Il n'y avait qu'Ayaka qui continuait à prendre de ses nouvelles. La belle et douce Ayaka qu'il avait pourtant quittée. Elle méritait mieux que lui. La jeune fille avait voulu venir le voir à Tokyo mais il avait refusé. Il n'allait pas la recevoir dans ce taudis. Au début, il lui avait brodé une nouvelle vie magnifique et riche mais la jeune fille avait perçu le ton dissonant. Il avait alors tout dit. L'arrêt subit de sa carrière, sa lente déchéance, son écrasante solitude. Nakano Hiroshi, le garçon flamboyant avait pleuré comme un enfant au téléphone, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La voix mélodieuse de la jeune fille l'avait rassuré alors et elle était devenue son havre.

« _Il y a des jours quand la pluie coule  
Où toutes les villes  
Ressemblent à Liverpool. »_

Une goutte lui tomba sur la joue lui arrachant une grimace. Le plafond fuyait... ou l'homme du plafond pleurait. L'inconvénient de loger sous les toits. Une fournaise en été et un réfrigérateur en hiver.

« _Il s'allume une autre cigarette  
Il met son walkman sur sa tête »_

Son ventre gargouilla. Vieille manie du type fauché : il alluma une cigarette au lieu de manger. Ses placards et son frigo étaient vides de toute manière. Dans sa nouvelle vie, il était un oiseau auquel on avait cassé les ailes et qui boitait dans une cage construite sur des lames de rasoir. Shuichi... Fujisaki... Pourquoi avaient-ils fermé leur cœur et s'étaient-ils évanouis dans le labyrinthe du temps ?

« _Le cœur cassé mais plein d'espoir »_

Il avait tant de choses à leur dire mais lui aussi avait disparu, invisible. Effacé par l'indifférence de son entourage. Le téléphone sonna. Une petite étincelle de vie se ralluma en lui. Pourtant, il le laissa sonner dans le vide. Il augmenta le volume de la musique.

« _Il rêve de partir loin  
Et de tout voir. »_

Il préférait voguer loin de sa réalité minable.

« _Les yeux dans le vide  
Planté dans son jean  
Il écoute John Lennon et  
Il imagine. »_

"_Here in the valley of indecision, I don't know what to do, I feel you slipping away, I feel you slipping away, I'm losing you..."_

"_Les yeux dans le vide  
Planté dans son jean  
Il écoute John Lennon et  
Il imagine. »_

"_I was dreaming of the past, and my heart was beating fast, I began to lose control..."_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Allez, décroche… _

Une bourrasque faillit arracher son parapluie des mains de Suguru qui jura, son téléphone portable toujours collé à l'oreille. Depuis qu'il était au pied de ce petit immeuble décrépit, il avait l'impression que la pluie tombait à flots redoublés, inondant ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon. Il tourna le dos au vent, concentré sur la sonnerie du mobile qui retentissait depuis maintenant près d'une minute.

Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le petit appartement du quatrième et dernier étage ; bien qu'il n'ait été que 16h45, les nuages de pluie avaient tant obscurci le ciel qu'on eut pu croire qu'il était 19 heures, et l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue découpait sur la façade détrempée un rectangle de lumière jaune pâle.

En dehors de lui, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Un quartier excentré, sans commerces, dans lequel proliféraient petits immeubles mal entretenus et vieilles maisons décaties. Les gens n'avaient pas envie de sortir avec une pluie pareille, et si lui était là… c'était pour une bonne raison.

Le téléphone continua à sonner dans le vide et, de guerre lasse, Suguru raccrocha avec un soupir. Insister davantage ne servirait à rien, il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Il hésita un instant, observant la petite fenêtre dont la lumière crue tremblotait sous les filets d'eau qui déversaient du toit sans gouttières. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui, mais un soudain élan de colère l'envahit ; il n'avait pas fait toutes ces recherches pour renoncer une fois au but. D'un pas résolu, il traversa la rue inondée et gravit les escaliers qui menaient au quatrième étage.

XXXXXXXXXX

La sonnerie avait enfin fini par se taire et Hiroshi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quelle que soit la personne qui avait tenté de le joindre, elle avait insisté plus que de coutume… mais, comme les autres, elle avait fini par se résigner. Il n'avait pas envie de parler aujourd'hui, il était fatigué et déprimé. À quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Cela changerait-il la moindre chose à la monotone grisaille qu'était devenue sa vie ?

Le jeune homme baissa sensiblement le volume de sa petite chaîne stéréo et se remit à sa contemplation des taches d'humidité qui rongeaient le plafond gris. Il faisait presque nuit dehors… Il n'avait plus rien à manger, mais le temps exécrable et l'obscurité le décourageaient de sortir.

Des coups frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de sa torpeur avec un sursaut. Remis de sa surprise, Hiroshi tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien cogner chez lui. Un voisin, peut-être ? Depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici, il n'avait que rarement aperçu les gens qui composaient son voisinage, et plus rarement encore échangé avec eux. Peut-être sa musique avait-elle incommodé quelqu'un ?

Son premier geste fut de ne pas bouger, attendre comme pour le téléphone que l'importun se lasse et s'en aille. Mais les coups continuaient, et il se ravisa. Après tout, il s'agissait peut-être de quelque chose d'important.

Il se leva d'un geste las et déverrouilla la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Là, planté devant lui sous un parapluie à carreaux gris et blanc, se tenait Suguru.

Le jeune homme demeura un court instant immobile à observer son ancien camarade de groupe. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ? Des mois… Mais si Fujisaki n'avait pas changé et paraissait encore plus sûr de lui et déterminé qu'auparavant, on ne pouvait en dire autant de lui. Et que faisait-il là, en premier lieu ?

« Quand allez-vous vous décider à me laisser entrer, monsieur Nakano ? Il ne fait pas chaud », lança le garçon d'une voix presque irritée qui dissipa la surprise décontenancée dans laquelle était resté plongé Hiroshi. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser passer son ancien collègue puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Suguru ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu à la vue du vieil immeuble dans lequel l'ancien guitariste habitait à présent, mais pas à une telle… déchéance. L'appartement était très petit, chichement éclairé, modestement meublé. Comment son camarade avait-il pu en arriver là en aussi peu de temps ?

« Bienvenue dans mon modeste logis, Fujisaki, laissa tomber Hiroshi d'un ton ironique. Assied-toi, je t'en prie… »

Suguru déposa son parapluie trempé à côté de la porte et retira ses chaussures et sa veste humide. Un canapé défraîchi occupait une bonne partie de la pièce principale, mais il alla s'asseoir sur l'une des deux chaises qui flanquaient une petite table. Hiroshi, quant à lui, se laissa lourdement retomber sur le canapé.

« Navré de ne rien te proposer, mais mon garde-manger est vide… Avec ce temps de chien, je n'ai pas eu envie d'aller faire les courses. »

Suguru lança un coup d'œil plus détaillé à l'ensemble de la pièce. Des murs recouverts d'un papier peint jaunâtre, à la couleur fanée depuis longtemps, un plafond gris taché d'humidité…

« Hé bien ? Tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ? poursuivit Hiroshi avec dans la voix cette même note moqueuse qui jurait si fort avec la profonde mélancolie de son regard gris. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici depuis… tout ce temps ? »

Le claviériste avala sa salive, oppressé par l'écrasante atmosphère de tristesse et de solitude qui régnait dans la pièce. Il parut se ressaisir enfin et demanda, de ce ton quelque peu irrité qu'il avait depuis le début :

« Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous dans ce… gourbi, monsieur Nakano ? dit-il, balayant l'espace d'un geste du bras.

- Comment, tu n'aimes pas ma demeure ? répondit Hiroshi avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Pas vraiment digne d'un prestigieux membre de Bad Luck, n'est-ce pas ? »

Suguru serra les poings. C'était impossible que le fier Hiroshi Nakano soit tombé aussi bas… Une envie de hurler le saisit, si violente qu'il dut faire un effort terrible pour la réprimer et répéter, d'une voix neutre :

« Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ici, monsieur Nakano ? »

Mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire à nouveau.

« Trop longtemps pour que j'aie envie d'en parler… Et toi, Fujisaki, ça va ? »

Suguru se mordit la lèvre et crispa plus fort ses poings sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu au téléphone ? murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous éloigné de nous comme ça ? » s'écria-t-il en relevant brutalement la tête. Le sourire factice d'Hiroshi s'effaça aussitôt.

« Et toi, Fujisaki, pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber après mon accident ? Où étais-tu quand j'ai appris que je ne pourrais plus jamais rejouer de la guitare comme avant ? Où était Shuichi ? J'avais besoin de vous alors… mais personne n'est venu. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai attendu que mon téléphone sonne… mais il est resté muet. J'imagine que l'avenir de Bad Luck était plus important que la poursuite de ma carrière… » acheva le jeune homme d'une voix amère. Sans laisser à Suguru le temps de rien dire, il reprit :

« Je me suis retrouvé tout seul et il fallait pourtant que je continue à vivre… Alors j'ai cherché du travail, et un nouveau logement puisque je ne gagnais plus assez pour pouvoir payer mon loyer. Et… voilà. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et parvint à laisser échapper un petit rire grinçant et désabusé.

« Quand j'ai vu que vous m'aviez trouvé un remplaçant, j'ai compris qu'il n'était plus la peine d'attendre quoi que ce soit alors… j'ai préféré disparaître, puisque de toutes manières je ne vous intéressais plus. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné… Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ? Tu as demandé de l'aide à ton illustre cousin ? »

Le petit claviériste rougit mais ne se laissa pas désarçonner.

« Je me suis débrouillé tout seul. Je n'ai dit à personne que je vous cherchais. C'est pour cela que… que ç'a été aussi long. Bad Luck ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre, comme vous le savez bien. Mais je… voulais vous revoir, expliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus sereine.

- Pourquoi donc ? Un réveil subit de ta mauvaise conscience ? Tu t'es demandé dans quel trou pouvait bien croupir ce pauvre monsieur Nakano maintenant que Shuichi et toi regardez le monde du haut de votre gloire ? rétorqua l'ancien guitariste avec un vilain petit sourire qui blessa Suguru – ce qui avait été le but.

- Je voulais savoir ce que vous deveniez ! Est-ce si étonnant ? Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous avez arrêté la guitare, pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de lutter en dépit de tout ce que l'on avait pu vous dire ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous avez baissé les bras ! cria le garçon en se levant, étouffé par la colère.

- Pourquoi j'ai… _baissé les bras _? » répéta Hiroshi d'un ton incrédule. Avait-il bien entendu ? Qu'était donc en train de s'imaginer ce gamin ? Qu'il avait fait exprès d'arrêter la musique ? Qu'il avait eu le _choix_ ?

« Pour qui tu te prends, Fujisaki ?! siffla-t-il en se mettant lui aussi debout, ses yeux gris étincelant d'une rage brûlante. Après des mois de silence tu oses te ramener comme une fleur et me donner des leçons ? Sais-tu seulement ce que j'endure au quotidien ?! Que crois-tu que tu éprouverais si tu ne pouvais plus jouer du piano ? Tu crois peut-être que je fais _semblant_ ? »

Il leva la main et, l'espace d'un infime instant, Suguru crut qu'il allait le frapper mais le jeune homme abattit le poing sur la table.

« Va-t-en, Fujisaki, gronda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire ! C'est vrai que monsieur Shindo et moi ne nous sommes pas comportés comme… comme nous aurions dû le faire au début. Et puis… et puis, Bad Luck devait continuer. Monsieur Seguchi nous a imposé un remplaçant et personne n'a rien dit... Je ne suis pas fier de mon manque de réaction, mais… après tout, mon cousin m'avait imposé de la même manière, qu'aurais-je pu dire ? »

Suguru reprit son souffle et poursuivit : « Quand j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter de votre silence prolongé, il était trop tard. Vous aviez déménagé sans laisser d'adresse, et votre téléphone ne répondait plus. Alors j'ai décidé de partir à votre recherche… »

Hiroshi ne répondit pas, la tête basse, les épaules courbées, toujours penché sur la table. Le claviériste n'en tint aucunement compte et reprit : « C'est mademoiselle Ayaka qui m'a donné votre numéro… après que j'ai dû insister des jours avant qu'elle accepte de le faire. Puis j'ai réussi à retrouver votre adresse, et je suis venu parce que j'avais quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

- Tu l'as fait, maintenant rentre chez toi, Fujisaki. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, je suis fatigué. Je suis gardien de nuit, et j'ai des horaires pas faciles, souffla Hiroshi, la tête toujours inclinée.

- Je… je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire, monsieur Nakano, et après, c'est promis, je ne vous importunerai plus. Mais je… je voudrais que… que vous me regardiez, au moins pour cela. »

Le jeune homme eut envie de demeurer tel qu'il était, refuser d'obtempérer, tout ce qu'il voulait était que son ancien collègue s'en aille… Il avait affreusement mal. Toutefois, il finit par se redresser et planta son regard dans les yeux noisette du claviériste.

« Voilà. Tu es content ? »

Suguru avala sa salive et, rassemblant tout son courage, déclara :

« Je suis venu aussi, et surtout, parce que… je vous aime. C'est la vérité. Je n'ai jamais osé vous en parler et je ne l'ai dit à personne. Mais je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez parce que je veux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas tout seul, et qu'en dépit de ce que vous avez certainement cru… je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à vous. »

Un air de pure stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage d'Hiroshi. Redoutant de perdre sa détermination, Suguru se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres et poursuivit :

« Je sais que vous ne me retournerez jamais mes sentiments puisque vous aimez toujours mademoiselle Ayaka, et je ne crois pas que vous vous intéressiez aux garçons. Mais je suis sincère, c'est pour cela que… que vous voir ici dans… dans cet état m'a mis dans une telle colère. Je ne veux pas de ça pour vous, monsieur Nakano… Je ne veux pas… »

Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et il battit vivement des paupières afin de les réprimer. L'ancien musicien ne disait toujours rien, rendu muet pas cette révélation soudaine et inattendue.

« Je… j'aimerais vous aider. Je ne vous demande rien en retour… Je sais bien que mon amour est à sens unique. Mais… mon téléphone n'a pas changé, et j'habite toujours au même endroit alors… si vous voulez de l'aide ou simplement parler… vous pouvez m'appeler. »

Voilà, il en avait terminé. Seul le crépitement de la pluie contre les carreaux troublait le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la pièce à présent que le CD était terminé.

« Je m'en vais, maintenant », dit le jeune garçon à Hiroshi qui n'avait pas bougé, comme pétrifié à côté de la table. Il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste, et ramassa son parapluie.

« Au revoir, monsieur Nakano. Et… j'espère à bientôt. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta le petit appartement et s'éloigna lentement le long du couloir extérieur, espérant sans oser y croire que la porte allait se rouvrir dans son dos.

_A suivre... _

* * *

Chanson : _Liverpool_, de Patsy 


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci Sherryn de Darkal et Shindell pour avoir laissé un petit commentaire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Incapable de réagir, presque enraciné dans le sol, Hiroshi regarda la porte se refermer. Plusieurs secondes s'égrenèrent ainsi. Quand il se précipita dans le couloir de l'immeuble il entendit les pas de son ami s'éloigner. Il courut alors à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait qu'une frêle silhouette avec un parapluie à carreaux gris et blanc qui, presque intuitivement, se retourna vers lui. Comme un enfant pris en faute ou un animal sauvage débusqué, l'ancien musicien se cacha. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et sanglota sans même savoir pourquoi.

XXXXXXXXXX

La visite de Fujisaki l'avait troublé. Il avait tenté de reprendre sa routine mais quelque chose avait changé. Un déclic s'était produit. Un jour, inconsciemment, ses pas le ramenèrent comme un mauvais souvenir vers le bâtiment luxueux de N-G Prod. Il observa de loin, sans trop oser s'en approcher, de peur d'être happé par le passé. Ce jour-là, il avait même vu les membres des Bad Luck. Shuichi sautait dans tous les sens : Yuki était passé le prendre. Suguru l'avait suivi. Hiroshi avait fait un pas pour venir vers lui mais l'_autre_, son remplaçant, avait jailli de l'entrée du gratte-ciel et lui parlait à n'en plus finir. Pourtant, le regard noisette semblait perdu dans le vide, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Le temps d'une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent et Hiroshi ne put que se noyer dans la foule et fuir.

_Fuir_. Il avait passé presque un an à fuir. Il se fuyait lui-même, il fuyait les autres, il fuyait le temps.

À ce stade de sa vie, ses souvenirs jouaient avec sa mémoire, se perdaient dans les méandres des semaines et des mois et arrivaient là où commençaient les mensonges. Il se l'était bâti lui-même cette icône de martyr et de délaissé. C'est le petit Fujisaki qui avait donné un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Toute sa nouvelle histoire, ses souvenirs enrobés de mensonge avaient alors volé en éclat.

C'était douloureux d'être confronté à la réalité. Le claviériste lui offrait une seconde chance. Le doute et l'hésitation le rongeaient pourtant. Il pouvait continuer son chemin dans l'oubli ou renaître mais cela demanderait des efforts qu'il n'assumait pas. Pas encore, du moins. Le jeune garçon était souvent l'objet de sa colère indomptable. De son abattement avait jailli une rage inextinguible. Mais les aveux de Fujisaki éteignaient presque instantanément ses élans colériques.

Ce soir-là, quand le musicien était venu le voir, il l'avait laissé partir sans rien dire, figé. Il n'avait pas su quoi penser. Au début, il avait ignoré le « je vous aime. » Il était longtemps resté à se complaire dans sa solitude et sa misère mais peu à peu il prit conscience de son relâchement. Il devait réagir !

D'abord, il s'affaira à reprendre une apparence moins négligée. Il se rasait plus souvent, soignait ses tenues, il recommença à fréquenter des gens, à aller régulièrement chez son frère, sans non plus s'y incruster.

Socialement reconstruit, Hiroshi envisagea des projets. Peut-être la voie qu'il avait choisie avait été un moyen détourné d'autodestruction. La musique avait été sa vie, son oxygène, sa nourriture. Privé d'elle, il ne pouvait que dépérir. Il s'était infligé ce travail, cette vie minable. Il aurait pu choisir autre chose.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sept longs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite du claviériste.

La pluie s'était effacée du ciel et du cœur de l'ancien guitariste. Un timide soleil les inondait. Les premiers bourgeons de cerisiers avaient éclôt et coloraient les parcs et avenues.

Hiroshi choisit une journée particulièrement ensoleillée pour contacter son ami.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Le « je vous aime » l'avait bouleversé. Il avait cru son cœur stérile. Il s'était raccroché à Ayaka comme à une bouée de sauvetage mais que ressentait-il exactement ? Petit à petit son cœur s'était effiloché. Qu'en restait-il ? Pendant des mois il s'était demandé s'il aimait encore la jeune fille. Oui, il l'aimait mais plus comme avant. Il s'était tellement convaincu qu'il n'en était pas digne qu'elle aussi était devenue une icône intouchable. À la sanctifier de cette manière, tout sentiment amoureux s'était évanoui. Son cœur sec et aride s'était pourtant remis à battre, lentement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et n'avait pas poussé plus loin son introspection ; par peur peut-être.

Aussi adopta-t-il un ton neutre quand il se décida enfin à composer le numéro de Fujisaki. Il tomba sur le répondeur. Une seconde de silence. Puis deux. Il se lança.

« C'est... Bonjour, Fujisaki, c'est Nakano. Rappelle-moi quand tu peux, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

Il raccrocha et se maudit. Son message était nul ! Il aurait dû répéter !

Suguru le rappela dans la demi-heure et ils convinrent d'un café après les répétitions, le jour-même.

La fin d'après-midi était magnifique. Douce et ensoleillée. Ils prirent une boisson à emporter et s'installèrent sous un cerisier. Tout juste assis sous l'arbre, Hiroshi posa sa boisson, se pencha vers l'adolescent et l'embrassa lentement.

« Je... je ne suis pas amoureux, je n'aime pas les garçons et... et je pars demain pour Osaka. »

Ses projets l'avaient mené à reconsidérer la reprise des études. Il avait travaillé dur et avait réussi le concours et de Todai et d'Osaka. Il avait choisi la seconde pour son pôle en médecine mais aussi pour quitter Tokyo et ses fantômes. Néanmoins... ça lui avait fait étrangement mal de le dire à Suguru. Et surtout... _qui_ cherchait-il à convaincre ?

XXXXXXXXXX

_« I'm not sure  
What I'm looking for anymore  
I just know  
That I'm harder to console  
I don't see what I'm trying to be  
Instead of me  
But the key  
Is a question of control »_

Les yeux clos, la tête appuyée à la vitre froide du car, Suguru laissait les paroles de la chanson de Depeche Mode pénétrer son esprit cependant que le véhicule de tournée de Bad Luck filait bon train sur l'autoroute, en direction d'Osaka.

Osaka où vivait à présent Hiroshi Nakano. Combien s'était-il écoulé de temps depuis ce bel après-midi ensoleillé lors duquel les espoirs et les attentes du garçon avaient définitivement été réduits à néant ? Près de huit mois…

Remontant le fil de ses souvenirs, le jeune musicien se remit à songer à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce jour où il était allé trouver son ancien collègue dans le petit appartement miteux où il s'était réfugié.

Étrange comme l'être humain pouvait vivre d'espoir. Suguru savait pourtant, en refermant la porte cet après-midi là, qu'il n'avait rien à attendre. Nakano ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments. Et d'ailleurs, la porte était restée close. Il se souvenait, une fois arrivé dans la rue, avoir levé les yeux vers la fenêtre. Mais il n'y avait personne… L'espace d'un instant, le garçon avait cru voir une ombre fugitive s'écarter vivement du carreau, mais la pluie qui tombait toujours à verse brouillait sa perception.

Les jours suivants, Suguru avait espéré tous les matins trouver un message sur son répondeur, attendu tous les soirs un appel… qui n'était jamais venu. Son cœur avait palpité chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait – mais jamais il ne s'était agi d'Hiroshi. Aux jours avaient succédé des semaines, puis des mois. Et pendant tout ce temps, Suguru s'était surpris à espérer un appel ou une visite – qui n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Dans le même temps, Bad Luck avait poursuivi son ascension, toujours plus célèbre, toujours plus sollicité. À l'image des Nittle Grasper, des années auparavant, ils étaient devenus un groupe phare de la scène musicale japonaise. Certains jours, lors de tournées notamment, Suguru était si occupé et fatigué qu'Hiroshi lui sortait de l'esprit, mais son souvenir y revenait invariablement, ravivant à chaque fois cette étincelle d'espoir qui, bien que déclinante, refusait de totalement mourir.

Que devenait l'ancien guitariste ? Était-il toujours gardien de nuit ? Suguru n'avait jamais osé le rappeler, pas plus qu'il n'était retourné au petit appartement décrépit, mais comme il l'avait dit au jeune homme, sa pensée ne l'avait jamais vraiment abandonnée. En quelques occasions, il lui avait même semblé l'apercevoir, regard furtif mais familier au milieu de visages anonymes… et aussitôt disparu.

Et puis, un jour, il avait reçu un message.

_« Rappelle-moi quand tu peux, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. »_

Suguru se souvenait parfaitement combien la journée était belle. C'était le début du printemps, les cerisiers bourgeonnaient, la nature s'apprêtait à revêtir ses plus beaux atours.

Lorsque le claviériste avait posé les yeux sur son ancien collègue, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine ; son ami avait changé. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme las et négligé, au regard abattu, avec qui il avait eu cette discussion si peu sereine. Non, il retrouvait le Hiroshi Nakano qu'il avait toujours connu, avec qui il avait travaillé… qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Et quand le jeune homme s'était penché vers lui et avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, Suguru s'était senti envahi par un bonheur si intense qu'il en avait eu mal. Sept mois… Il avait attendu sept mois, sans recevoir de nouvelles, sans savoir ce que devenait son camarade, porté seulement par un espoir plus puissant que sa raison.

Et c'est alors qu'Hiroshi avait piétiné et son cœur et ses sentiments.

_« Je... je ne suis pas amoureux, je n'aime pas les garçons et... et je pars demain pour Osaka. »_

En y repensant, Suguru se demandait encore comment il avait fait alors pour conserver un visage impassible, maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix et prétendre qu'il était serein alors que, intérieurement, il était dévasté.

_« Je le sais, monsieur Nakano. Je vous avais dit que je ne vous demanderais jamais rien. Je… je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes parvenu à remonter la pente et que vous allez mieux. »_

Il s'était arraché un sourire faux, contraint, qui masquait néanmoins en partie la douleur épouvantable qui lui broyait le cœur, un goût de fiel sur ses lèvres où s'étaient attardées, le plus bref des instants, celles de l'ancien guitariste.

_« J'ai décidé de faire des études de médecine. Ta visite m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, Fujisaki. _

_  
- Vous savez pourquoi je l'ai fait. Eh bien, je… Je vous souhaite de réussir dans vos études, monsieur Nakano. J'espère que vous ferez carrière dans le milieu médical, et que… vous serez heureux. »_

Après cela, il s'était presque enfui, abandonnant son café intact au pied de l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient assis, étouffé par des larmes qu'il s'était refusé alors à laisser couler.

Son espoir était mort ce jour-là. Son espoir, mais pas son amour. Il s'était alors plongé à corps perdu dans le travail et ne s'était plus consacré qu'à la musique afin d'essayer d'oublier sa douleur.

« _All this running around  
Well it's getting me down  
Just give me a pain that I'm used to  
I don't need to believe  
All the dreams you conceive  
You just need to achieve  
Something that rings true._ »

« Hé, Fujisaki ? On arrive. »

Daisuke Obata, le guitariste de Bad Luck, était penché vers lui et le secouait gentiment par le bras. Suguru hocha la tête avec un faible sourire. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec le jeune homme, après tout celui-ci n'était pas responsable de l'accident survenu à Nakano, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait poussé dehors pour prendre sa place.

Osaka. C'était là que vivait Hiroshi, à présent. Une fois dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Suguru se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir découragé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, tout était confus dans son esprit.

Il en voulait à Shuichi d'être parvenu à s'imposer dans la vie de Yuki envers et contre tout, et les Kamis savaient que les obstacles avaient été nombreux ; pourtant, le jeune chanteur n'avait jamais renoncé. Il aurait aimé qu'il en soit de même pour lui… mais Nakano lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'était pas attiré par les garçons, à partir de là il ne pouvait plus rien attendre. Le claviériste soupira à nouveau, les yeux embués de larmes. C'était injuste. C'était ridicule aussi. À dix-huit ans passés, il en était encore à pleurer sur un amour impossible après avoir laissé filer le temps. Cette fois, le moment était venu de tourner définitivement la page et commencer à envisager un autre avenir.

Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à effacer le numéro d'Hiroshi de son répertoire, bien qu'il ne l'ait plus jamais appelé depuis la fois où il était allé le trouver chez lui… plus d'un an auparavant. Quinze mois. Suguru laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce n'était même plus ridicule, cela confinait au grotesque.

Il fit défiler les numéros jusqu'à trouver celui de son ancien camarade. Un dernier instant d'hésitation avant d'accomplir le geste qui effacerait définitivement les liens qui avaient existé entre les deux musiciens…

Le mobile se mit brusquement à sonner entre ses mains. Suguru fut si surpris qu'il poussa un léger cri, le cœur battant et, incrédule, resta à fixer avec de grands yeux le nom écrit en lettres digitales sur le petit écran de son téléphone.

Hiroshi l'appelait. Après tout ce temps, à l'instant même où il avait pris la décision de l'effacer définitivement de sa vie, il lui téléphonait. Pris au dépourvu, bouleversé, Suguru ne décrocha pas et resta immobile, incapable de rien d'autre que fixer son téléphone qui, après avoir bipé pour lui signaler qu'un message avait été laissé, se remit à sonner.

Il ne put en supporter davantage, reposa vivement l'appareil sur sa table de chevet et courut se réfugier dans la salle de bains, tremblant de tous ses membres, le cœur cognant si vite et si fort qu'il en avait le souffle court. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi appelait-il maintenant ?

Suguru se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et lança un coup d'œil à son reflet. Il vit qu'il était pâle, choqué. Comment un simple coup de fil pouvait-il provoquer un si grand trouble ?

Il ne se sentait pas la force d'écouter les deux messages laissés par son ancien collègue. Après tout, songea-t-il avec amertume, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis huit mois, il pouvait tenir un soir de plus.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le temps de traîner. K leur avait donné une demi-heure pour poser leurs affaires et se préparer un brin, et leur avait fixé rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir son manager défoncer la porte de sa chambre à coup de pied et faire irruption l'arme au poing pour le sommer de descendre.

_Tant pis. Je les écouterai en rentrant._

Il fut toutefois distrait durant tout le repas, à point tel qu'Obata, le guitariste, finit par lui en faire la remarque.

« Hé, Fujisaki, on ne t'entend pas, ce soir ! Tu as l'air dans les nuages, tu rêves à ton amoureuse ou quoi ? »

K et Shûichi se mirent à rire mais Suguru se contenta de fixer son camarade sans rien dire. Ce coup de téléphone l'avait beaucoup plus perturbé que ce qu'il l'aurait cru. Il finit par secouer la tête.

« Non, je… J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. J'ai pris un cachet, ça va passer, ne vous en faites pas. Le concert sera un succès. »

Obata n'insista pas mais lui envoya un coup d'œil singulier. Perdu dans ses pensées, le claviériste n'y prêta aucune attention ; Daisuke Obata était un collègue de travail, au même titre que Shuichi, et même s'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui, il n'en était pas à lui faire des confidences. De plus, le guitariste s'était tout de suite montré très familier avec lui, chose que le garçon n'avait que fort modérément apprécié.

Ce n'est que quelques instants avant de monter sur scène que Suguru parvint à retrouver son calme et sa concentration. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait durant le concert, par respect pour le public et pour son estime personnelle. C'était un musicien professionnel et il devait se comporter en tant que tel.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Chanson : « A pain that I'm used to », Depeche Mode 


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide.

Hiroshi soupira.

Lui non plus n'aurait pas décroché ou plutôt si, juste pour le plaisir d'incendier son interlocuteur s'il avait agi de la même manière que lui avait agi envers le claviériste.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre actuellement mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, je vous rappellerai. »

L'étudiant inspira profondément.

« Fujisaki ? C'est... Nakano... Je comprends que tu ne me répondes pas, j'en ferais autant je crois. »

La voix faiblit mais il poursuivit.

« Vous êtes peut-être à Osaka à l'heure qu'il est. Avec K qui conduit comme un malade ça n'a pas dû traîner... Tu aurais dû m'appeler, on aurait pu... pu faire quelque chose... en fait, je... »

Mais la communication cessa. Le temps de parole sur un répondeur n'était pas fait pour raconter sa vie. Un peu agacé, il recomposa le numéro. Il patienta encore le temps que la messagerie s'enclenche et reprit son message.

« Ces répondeurs c'est vraiment casse-pied ! Je disais que... Si tu n'étais pas trop fatigué, on pourrait peut-être se voir toi et moi. Je me suis mal conduit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus et je te dois des explications. »

Il marqua une petite pause mais il ajouta en vitesse avec que cela ne coupe à nouveau.

« Tu me manques… » murmura-t-il tendrement avant de raccrocher.

Il roula sur son lit et regarda une petite photo épinglée au mur. Perdu entre quelques clichés de son frère, d'Ayaka et d'amis qu'il s'était faits à l'université, il y en avait un de Suguru, découpé dans un magazine musical. Les articles sur les Bad Luck n'arrêtaient plus de pleuvoir. _Egg_, _Popteen_ et bien d'autres avaient succombé au charme du groupe. Si Shuichi et Obata se complaisaient à séduire la presse, Fujisaki restait en retrait, fidèle à lui-même et cette photographie avait été difficile à trouver.

Il avait eu le cœur serré huit mois plus tôt quand Suguru s'était levé et était parti précipitamment. Une fois encore il l'avait laissé partir. Il n'avait pas eu la force de le retenir. Parfois il se disait que c'était mieux comme ça. Leurs vies avaient pris des chemins différents et tous deux avaient des préoccupations différentes et un emploi du temps chargé. Surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Suguru. Il était dans une période trouble.

La vie à Osaka fut plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il était le plus âgé de sa promotion et souvent on lui demandait pourquoi il avait arrêté les Bad Luck. Bien sûr il y avait eu une conférence de presse à l'époque mais l'éloquence de monsieur Seguchi avait brouillé les pistes et la véritable raison n'avait jamais été évoquée publiquement. Aussi Hiroshi restait-il évasif.

Il avait étudié dur pour réussir ; peut-être s'était-il noyé dans le travail pour éviter de penser au baiser qu'il avait donné à Fujisaki lors de leur rendez-vous au parc. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il ne l'avait pas prémédité. Il y avait quelque chose de si attirant chez Suguru ce jour-là qu'il n'avait pas résisté. Peut-être était-ce le retour du printemps, l'accalmie après les jours maussades, le regard envoûtant de son ami.

Quand il fermait les yeux après de longues soirées d'études, il se rappelait du parfum des cerisiers, du léger vent se glissant dans ses cheveux, du goût sucré des lèvres de Suguru. Penser à ce baiser timide et impromptu le faisait alors sourire. Mais cela ne durait pas. Il avait été dur avec l'adolescent. Ses mots avaient été tranchants et cruels. Ou pas. Après tout, qu'en était-il des sentiments de Fujisaki ? Et aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas répondu.

Il regarda une pile de lettres posée sur le bureau, au-dessous des photos. Dix-sept lettres. Toutes adressées à Suguru. Il ne les avait jamais envoyées. Le temps s'écoulant, le tas avait grossi et la dernière datait de la veille. Il s'était promis de les jeter mais les avait conservées presque religieusement.

Dans les premières missives, il racontait son aménagement à Osaka, ses nouveaux repères, ses nouveaux amis et ses cours. Le ton impersonnel s'était évanoui au fil des lettres. Il se confiait de plus en plus. Il évoquait son trouble grandissant quand il repensait à leur baiser. Puis les confidences épistolaires s'étaient embrasées. Il parlait d'amour, de manque, de cette fille qu'il avait gentiment éconduite car le claviériste occupait ses pensées et ses désirs. Si autrefois le musicien s'exprimait avec des notes de musique, les mots étaient ses nouveaux messagers. Il s'ouvrit totalement à ce correspondant fantôme qui ne recevrait jamais les lettres de toutes manières. Hiroshi avoua tout. Il coucha sur le papier ses doutes, ses craintes, ses envies.

Il avait eu peur de ressentir des choses pour Suguru. Il n'aimait toujours pas les garçons mais désirait ardemment sentir les doigts du claviériste glisser dans ses cheveux, courir sur sa peau nue, le faire soupirer de plaisir et l'éveiller à quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Il avait eu peur que Suguru ne soit qu'une autre bouée de sauvetage, une autre icône et qu'une fois sa situation améliorée, il s'efface et devienne inutile ; comme si ses propres sentiments avaient pu être leurrés par sa détresse.

Il avait aussi peur de l'amour de Suguru. Peut-être n'était-il bâti que sur une idée que le musicien se faisait de lui. Ils se connaissaient si peu. Suguru aurait peut-être été déçu par sa vraie personnalité.

Il avait une autre peur à présent. Celle de le perdre à tout jamais. Ce concert était un signe. Il devrait pour une fois affronter la vérité en face. S'il se faisait rejeter, il tournerait la page. Il bondit du lit et enfila une veste. Il noua les lettres avec un ruban de satin vert pâle, acheté à cet effet et les fourra dans un sac à dos. Il ferait tous les hôtels de la ville s'il le fallait mais il le retrouverait et lui délivrerait ses promesses.

La camionnette des Bad Luck ne fut pas difficile à reconnaître. Ainsi une heure plus tard il était dans le hall de l'hôtel où logeaient les musiciens.

Il n'avait plus peur de voir K, Shuichi et Obata. Sa colère envers l'autre guitariste s'était tarie, il n'avait pas été responsable de son accident, il ne lui avait pas volé sa vie ni sa carrière.

Il n'avait plus peur de croiser le regard noisette.

Il n'avait plus peur d'enlacer ce petit corps chaud et accueillant.

Il n'avait plus peur, soit, mais la réceptionniste lui expliqua que le groupe était parti dîner puis irait directement à la salle de concert. Hiroshi demanda alors à l'employée :

« Vous pourriez lui remettre juste ces lettres… S'il vous plait... »

Devant son accord, Hiroshi confia le précieux paquet et s'inclina en souriant. Il quitta l'hôtel avec un regard chargé d'espoir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme les fois précédentes, le concert fut un succès. Leur spectacle faisait la part belle aux chansons de leur dernier album, étayé par les hits plus anciens qui avaient marqué l'ascension du groupe. Ce soir-là il y avait eu trois rappels d'un public euphorique et comblé, et une fois de retour dans la fidèle camionnette des Bad Luck, Shuichi laissa éclater son enthousiasme.

« Quelle ambiance ! On a vraiment assuré, ce soir ! C'était génial !

- C'est vrai que vous étiez particulièrement en voix, monsieur Shindo, approuva Suguru.

- Ça va, Fujisaki ? Tu n'as plus mal à la tête ? s'enquit Obata avec sollicitude.

- Non, tout va bien… mais je suis un peu fatigué, je vais rentrer et me coucher.

- Oh ! Moi qui pensais que, peut-être, tu voudrais sortir avec nous et prolonger un peu la fête, dit le guitariste d'un ton déçu.

- Ah, je suis vraiment désolé, Obata, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. Et puis, je n'aime pas trop sortir après une représentation, vous le savez, d'autant que nous avons un deuxième concert demain soir. »

De retour à l'hôtel, le garçon alla sans attendre récupérer la clé de sa chambre. Dans son dos, Shuichi et Daisuke Obata discutaient de l'après soirée avec K. S'il y avait bien un soir où il n'avait pas envie de sortir, c'était celui-ci… La pensée du message laissé par Hiroshi était revenue, plus obsédante encore que quelques heures auparavant. Et même s'il ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus serein, il aurait au moins du temps pour l'écouter… et réfléchir peut-être à son contenu.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Je voudrais la clé de la chambre 709, s'il vous plaît.

- Voilà, monsieur… Fujisaki, c'est bien ça ? Une personne est passée pour vous voir, tout à l'heure, mais vous étiez déjà parti. Elle m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. »

La réceptionniste lui tendit un petit paquet – des lettres réunies par un ruban vert tendre.

« Certainement un admirateur », commenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Suguru la remercia, perplexe, et regagna sa chambre sans s'attarder. Il ne voulait surtout pas que les autres voient ces lettres, ils ne manqueraient pas alors de lui faire des réflexions – car même si le claviériste était moins populaire que ses deux camarades, il comptait lui aussi un nombre conséquent de fans.

C'était étrange. Son adresse était inscrite sur l'enveloppe – son adresse personnelle, non celle de N-G, mais n'y figurait pas celle de la personne qui avait rédigé les lettres, pas plus qu'elles n'étaient timbrées. Aussitôt dans sa chambre, et repoussant à nouveau l'écoute du message, suguru dénoua le ruban de satin. Dix-sept lettres. Sans plus attendre, il décacheta celle qui s'était trouvée sur le haut de la pile, supposant qu'il s'agissait de la première. À peine eut-il posé les yeux sur le nom au bas de la feuille qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir un grand coup dans l'estomac. C'était impossible…

_« Fujisaki,_

_Voilà quelques semaines que j'ai commencé les cours. C'est étrange de reprendre le chemin de l'école après une interruption de trois ans. Ceux de ma promotion sont plus jeunes mais ce sont de vrais loups assoiffés de compétition. Heureusement il y a un autre type assez zen et en plus nous sommes presque voisins. Keiji, c'est son nom, est originaire d'Osaka et me fait découvrir la ville. À notre âge nous avons assisté à des tas de spectacles de bunraku et de kabuki dont la ville est le berceau. Nous sommes même allés au château d'Osaka et à l'aquarium Kaiyukan. C'est horrible, je suis un touriste en herbe mais je suppose que c'est normal lorsque l'on s'installe dans une nouvelle ville d'en voir d'abord les principales attractions. Tokyo ne me manque pas encore, cela va peut-être venir._

_De ton côté j'espère que ça va !_

_Hiroshi. »_

La lettre était datée du 23 mai. C'était en avril qu'Hiroshi l'avait contacté pour la première fois depuis des mois, et c'était ce même jour qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il s'en allait à Osaka. Les mains tremblantes, Suguru ouvrit la seconde enveloppe. L'ancien guitariste lui parlait de sa vie nouvelle, de choses assez banales… Une lettre normale et impersonnelle, comme on envoyait pour donner des nouvelles…

Mais… pour quelles raisons Hiroshi ne les lui avait-il pas envoyé ?

_« Fujisaki,_

_Je reviens de Tokyo. C'est impressionnant comme la ville me paraît immense à présent ! Osaka est la troisième ville du Japon mais elle n'a rien à voir avec la capitale !... »_

Il ne l'avait donc pas chassé de ses souvenirs, comme le garçon l'avait cru. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté, il avait continué à suivre leur carrière, comme en témoignait une des lettres.

_« Fujisaki,_

_J'ai entendu votre nouvel album. Tu es tout simplement talentueux. Ton jeu semble s'être amélioré de manière spectaculaire. Tes interprétations sont techniquement irréprochables mais elles sont enfin empreintes d'émotion. Tes notes ont une nouvelle dimension. Tu as surpassé ton illustre cousin, je suis si fier de toi. Je suis fier d'avoir joué à tes côtés. J'écoute souvent l'album et c'est comme si tu étais auprès de moi. Tes notes abolissent l'espace et le temps._

_Tu me manques…_

_Hiro-chan. »_

« Oui, mon jeu s'est amélioré. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour ça… J'ai cherché à vous oublier par le travail, en pure perte… Mais j'ai au moins réussi cela », murmura le jeune musicien à mi-voix. Suguru sentait une étrange émotion l'envahir au fur de sa lecture. Petit à petit, le ton employé par l'ancien guitariste changeait, plus intimiste, plus familier… presque complice. Décachetant la neuvième lettre, datée du 30 août, le garçon retint un cri de surprise. Pour la première fois, Hiroshi s'adressait à lui par son prénom.

_« Suguru, _

_Je me rends compte que j'ai été horrible avec toi. J'ai été cruel et égoïste. J'aurais dû faire un choix. T'embrasser ou te dire ces mots durs et impersonnels. J'ai fait les deux… je n'avais pas prémédité ce baiser. Ce jour-là, je voulais juste te dire que je partais à Osaka, réprimant mes émotions et sentiments. Tu m'as pourtant attiré dans tes filets et je n'ai pas pu résister à ton sourire si doux. Je voulais tant goûter au fruit défendu que tu étais. J'ai eu peur de mon désir. J'ai eu peur de n'être qu'un autre lolicon ou pervers. J'ai eu peur de ressentir ça pour un garçon. J'ai eu peur que mon amour soit faussé alors j'ai préféré fuir. Encore. J'ai peur que tu te fasses une fausse idée de moi et sois déçu par celui que je suis. J'ai eu tellement honte quand tu es venu chez moi. Je me suis senti encore plus misérable. Si j'ai fait un effort, c'était pour moi, mais pour toi aussi. Tout ça, je le sais, j'aurai dû te le dire en avril. Mais le fait est que tu monopolises mes pensées. J'ai été idiot de te laisser encore partir et surtout de te laisser partir le cœur peut-être blessé. Je voudrais être contre toi, au creux de ton cœur et te rassurer. De te dire que tout ça n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar. Au lieu de ça je reste encore caché derrière mon papier. Je voudrais que mes baisers pansent ton cœur et sèchent tes larmes. Mais peut-être suis-je en plein fantasme et m'as-tu oublié ? »_

Était-ce un aveu ? Suguru n'osait le croire, pourtant ces mots couchés sur le papier étaient si éloquents… sincères, même si leur auteur n'avait pas osé les adresser à autre chose qu'une simple feuille. Il avala sa salive, une énorme boule dans la gorge. Les lettres qui suivaient étaient-elles à l'image de celle-ci ? La cendre grise et froide qui avait étouffé la petite flamme d'espoir tapie dans son cœur lui sembla se soulever un peu, et une frêle lueur, faible et tremblotante, se remit à briller.

Des coups retentirent soudain à sa porte. Le garçon tressaillit, et son premier geste fut de rassembler les lettres éparses sur son lit.

« Fujisaki ! Ouvre ! »

C'était la voix d'Obata. Suguru jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil au petit réveil posé sur la table de chevet : 01h13. Plongé dans sa lecture, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer… Mais que pouvait bien lui vouloir le guitariste, à cette heure ?

« Hé, Obata… Arrête… », entendit-il Shuichi lancer d'une voix quelque peu mal assurée. Sans doute revenaient-ils à peine de leur après concert… arrosé. Mais les coups continuaient à résonner à sa porte et, avec un soupir, Suguru alla ouvrir – à ce rythme, cet imbécile allait réveiller tout l'étage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Obata ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? » dit-il d'un ton irrité en se calant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le guitariste laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Encore debout ? Tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais te coucher ?

- J'ai dit que je voulais me reposer… et ça risque d'être difficile, vu le bruit que vous faites. Vous devriez vraiment aller vous coucher, Obata. Nous avons un concert demain soir. »

Suguru fit mine de refermer la porte, mais son collègue glissa le pied entre le battant et le chambranle et força le passage. Son regard tomba sur les lettres étalées sur le lit.

« Des lettres d'amiratrices ? gloussa-t-il. Comme c'est romantique… Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Fujisaki. Tu es toujours si pète-sec… »

Le visage du claviériste se fit orageux.

« Vous ne devriez pas boire autant… vous dites n'importe quoi. Retournez dans votre chambre », dit-il d'un ton cinglant en s'efforçant de garder son calme, mais Obata se contenta de sourire. Soudain, sans que rien dans son attitude n'ait pu laisser présager de son geste, il caressa doucement la joue de Suguru.

« Tu sais que tu me plais vraiment quand tu es en colère ? Ça ne te dis pas qu'on passe un moment ensemble, tous les deux ?

- Sortez immédiatement de ma chambre, siffla Suguru, livide de fureur. Et ne vous avisez plus jamais de me toucher. »

En dépit de son état d'ébriété, Daisuke Obata prit conscience que le garçon ne plaisantait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui disait qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas insister… du moins pour l'instant.

« Bah… Je te laisse à ta lecture, alors… À demain, Fujisaki. »

Ulcéré, Suguru referma la porte. S'il s'y était attendu… Ne manquait plus que ça. Balayant cette histoire de ses préoccupations immédiates, il se remit à ses lettres, le cœur battant.

_« Suguru,_

_Suguru… je ne me lasse pas de le répéter dans le noir. J'aimerais tellement te murmurer ton prénom au creux l'oreille. Je me rappelle, quand je me suis penché pour t'embrasser, de ton léger parfum ambré. Le souvenir de ces quelques effluves évanescents suffisent à m'embraser._

_Suguru… Ton sourire fugitif et lointain est une invitation au voyage vers ton pays mystérieux. Dans l'obscurité de mes nuits, je me surprends à gémir ton prénom comme si le dire était une incantation magique et allait te faire apparaître instantanément au creux de mes bras._

_Suguru… Mes lèvres se souviennent de l'incandescence de ton baiser. Elles auraient tant voulu connaître la richesse de ton corps et la douceur de ton cœur. Les jours passent, les nuits défilent et ton spectre ne me quitte pas._

_Suguru… Dans mes rêves je me perds dans tes soupirs et gémissements. Dans mes rêves nous sommes cet être unique enfin recomposé._

_Suguru… Dans mes rêves j'ose te dire que je t'aime…_

_Tendrement,_

_Hiro-chan »_

« Se pourrait-il que ses sentiments aient véritablement changé ? Qu'il… qu'il m'aime réellement ? Pourquoi m'aurait-il remis ces lettres, sinon ? Est-ce une manière de me laisser savoir qu'il est prêt à aller plus loin avec moi ? » souffla-t-il.

Un trouble de plus en plus violent l'envahissait. Ces mots couchés sur le papier, si évocateurs, faisaient naître dans son esprit des images si délicieusement sensuelles qu'il en frissonnait.

La dernière lettre était datée de la veille, le 8 novembre.

_« Tu arrives à Osaka demain… J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et n'arrive pas à aligner une seule pensée cohérente !_

_Je t'aime,_

_Hiro. »_

_Il m'aime ! Ces mots que j'ai tant espéré l'entendre me dire… il me les a écrits… Ce n'est pas un rêve…_

Le garçon saisit la lettre à deux mains et, lentement, pressa ses lèvres sur la feuille avant de la serrer contre son cœur. Il repensa soudain aux messages téléphoniques qu'il avait refusé d'écouter. Le cœur cognant de toutes ses forces, il écouta les paroles d'Hiroshi – sa voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis huit longs mois mais toujours si familière et chère à son souvenir. Après tout ce qu'il venait de lire, entendre ces quelques phrases lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. 02h05. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'Hiroshi soit encore debout, pourtant ce message méritait une réponse et Suguru s'en voulut de n'avoir pas décroché, à présent qu'il savait.

Tant pis. Il allait lui aussi laisser un message. Et… si Nakano décidait de le re-contacter, il ne se montrerait pas aussi borné que la fois précédente. Cette fois, ils avaient vraiment besoin de s'expliquer.

Son téléphone avait sonné ce soir à l'instant même où il allait effacer le numéro de l'ancien guitariste ; c'était un signe, et c'est sans hésiter qu'il le sélectionna dans le répertoire et valida.

Il s'attendait à tomber sur la messagerie ; c'est donc avec une immense surprise qu'il entendit soudain un « Allô ? » dans son oreille. Un seul petit mot, mais il avait déjà reconnu cette voix qui lui causait des frissons. Il ferma les yeux.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano. C'est Suguru. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… J'ai… Je viens de lire vos lettres… et c'est à peine maintenant que j'ai écouté votre message… Je… Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été surpris… et troublé… Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que nous parlions, tous les deux. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Egg et Poptenn _: magazines japonais destinés à un public adolescent 


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci Para pour ton p'tit mot !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

Après avoir déposé les lettres, il le regretta aussitôt. Il était vraiment égoïste. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était soucié des sentiments de l'autre garçon. Huit mois auparavant il avait peut-être piétiné son cœur allégrement et aujourd'hui, il se permettait de refaire surface dans la vie du claviériste, qui visiblement n'avait pas souhaité le revoir ni même le prévenir de sa présence à Osaka.

Qu'espérait Hiroshi ? Le pardon ? L'amour ?

Il était passé près de la salle de concert où se produisaient les Bad Luck. Il aurait du être avec eux mais il était de l'autre coté. La scène ne lui manquait pas, les fans en délire non plus, la gloire et l'argent encore moins. Il pensait que seule la musique lui manquerait mais quand Shuichi et Fujisaki avaient disparu de son environnement, une partie de son cœur s'était brisée en même temps que son poignet. Le manager américain aussi lui manquait. C'est comme ça qu'il avait sombré. À perdre ses repères, il avait perdu la tête.

La foule était déjà agglutinée devant les entrées de la salle de concert même si celles-ci n'ouvraient que dans une heure. Il soupira et regagna le calme de son appartement.

Si Keiji Niwa avait été un voisin au début, il était un colocataire à présent. Les deux garçons avaient rapidement sympathisé et avaient parlé de prendre un appartement plus grand à deux. Deux filles, Makoto et Yurika, s'étaient jointes au projet et l'ancien guitariste vivait donc dans une petite maison avec trois autres étudiants. La vie à quatre se passait bien et ne manquait pas de piment. Mais ce soir il était seul. Keiji était chez ses parents, Makoto chez son petit ami et Yurika au concert.

Nakano acheta son dîner en chemin et soupa devant un DVD qu'il ne se laissait jamais de revoir. _Velvet Goldmine_ ou le rêve glam rock de deux stars des seventies, Curt Wild et Brian Slade derrière lesquels tout mélovore retrouvait les frasques opiacées et oniriques d'Iggy Pop et David Bowie.

Le film le détourna de ses préoccupations alors quand il se termina, il prit ses livres et monta étudier dans sa chambre. Tout fatigué qu'il était, il s'assoupit assez rapidement sur son bureau.

Un bruit de clef et des pas dans l'escalier le réveillèrent. On toqua à la porte. Il grogna doucement, tentant de paraître réveillé et ouvrit. Yurika était revenue du concert et posa les deux tasses de thé chaud qu'elle avait préparées. Elle raconta avec enthousiasme le concert. Grande fan des Bad Luck depuis le début, elle avait hurlé de joie quand elle avait vu Hiroshi le jour de la rentrée. Heureusement, elle avait cessé de le harceler avec ça rapidement. Elle était fan du groupe mais surtout de Hiro, aussi ne supportait-elle pas du tout Obata qui n'avait rien à faire dans le groupe.

« C'est un usurpateur ! On devrait le pendre avec le fil de sa guitare ! »

La férocité de la jeune fille amusait Nakano. C'est le retour de Keiji qui calma la jeune fille dans sa véhémente diatribe contre le pauvre Obata. Makoto, elle, appela pour dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas. À minuit, la maisonnette était plongée dans le calme et l'obscurité.

Dans la nuit, pourtant, un petit miaulement familier retentit dans la chambre de l'ancien guitariste. À tâtons il chercha son téléphone et décrocha sans même regarder qui appelait.

« Allô... parvint-il à articuler.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano. C'est Suguru. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas... J'ai... Je viens de lire vos lettres... et c'est à peine maintenant que j'ai écouté votre message... Je... Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été surpris... et troublé... Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que nous parlions, tous les deux. »

La surprise passée, il regarda l'heure. 2h03.

« Salut Su… Fujisaki, dit-il en se redressant dans son lit. Je... Excuse-moi, j'ai encore tout gâché, hein ? »

Il ne laissa pas son interlocuteur répondre.

« Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment un égoïste de revenir dans ta vie comme ça ! Je fais vraiment que des conneries avec toi, on dirait que j'ai le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère à café ! Je... »

Hiroshi allait repartir dans de plates excuses mais son ami le coupa.

« Vous me manquez aussi, monsieur Nakano », murmura-t-il.

Aucun des deux n'osa parler puis les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes, les rapprochant, comme des liens invisibles, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Timidement, ils parvinrent à tout s'avouer. À regret l'aube les arracha à leur conversation. Une journee chargée les attendait, les empêchant de se voir mais ils se promirent de se retrouver après le concert.

Hiroshi crut mourir d'ennui tant la journée lui parut interminable. À midi il soupira et dévora son déjeuner comme si cela ferait accélérer le temps. Au lieu de ça, le reste de la journée défila au ralenti.

À dix-sept heures, il bondit hors de la salle de classe comme un diable hors de sa boite. Lui et Suguru n'avaient rien de vraiment prévu. Ils attendaient juste que K et les deux autres musiciens quittent l'hôtel et Hiroshi en profiterait pour le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Mais bien sûr, c'était après le concert. Il fallait tuer la soirée avant. Il fit traîner le dîner au maximum puis expédia ses devoirs. Vers 23h45, le claviériste l'appela. La voie était libre, les trois autres s'étaient couchés, ils partaient à l'aube le lendemain. Hiroshi se précipita à l'extérieur et rejoignit le plus rapidement possible l'hôtel. Intimidé, il toqua à la chambre 709 quinze minutes après le coup de fil.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sourit. Son ami n'avait pas trop changé. Il avait peut-être pris deux centimètres mais guère plus. Au lieu de se durcir, ses traits semblaient s'être affinés. Il resta quelques minutes sur le seuil à le contempler. En fait, il avait changé. Malgré leur douceur, les traits poupins avaient laissé la place à des traits plus masculins, mais toujours très fins. Ce n'était plus un adolescent mais un jeune homme. Le revoir était presque irréel. Suguru lui prit la main et le tira gentiment à l'intérieur.

Isolés du reste du monde, Hiroshi se pencha et embrassa Fujisaki. Il ne se précipita pas. Il dégusta son ami avec tendresse et douceur, prolongeant au maximum le baiser.

« Je t'aime », susurra-t-il.

Il avait réussi à lui dire, droit dans les yeux.

Le musicien lui rendit de manière ardente son baiser et sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait prévu, ils s'embrassèrent dans un élan quasi vital. Chacun laissa sa timidité et son inexpérience de coté. Dans un chuchotis de draps et de soupirs, ils scellèrent leurs retrouvailles. Maladroits et amoureux, ils luttaient contre le temps mais à 4h56 Hiroshi s'arracha des bras de son petit ami. Il caressa du regard les flancs neigeux de son amant et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il ôta une de ses bagues en argent et la mit dans la main de Suguru.

« Je serais toujours contre toi comme ça. »

Du plus loin qu'il s'en rappelle, il avait toujours eu l'anneau qu'il lui avait donné. Il venait de sa grand-mère maternelle et était très précieux à ses yeux.

Il se rhabilla en silence. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne savait pas quand ils se reverraient et cette angoisse étreignait son cœur. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer mais Fujisaki ressentait la même chose.

« On a pu attendre huit mois pour enfin se retrouver alors... on peut attendre quelques semaines. »

Suguru ne disait rien, le regard légèrement voilé.

« Dans un mois et demi je suis en vacances. Où que tu sois dans le pays je te rejoindrai, d'accord ? Brille sur scène pour moi et puis on s'appellera…

- Chaque soir ?

- Chaque soir et chaque matin pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit et une bonne journée. »

Drapé dans un petit peignoir bleu sombre, Suguru raccompagna Hiroshi sur le seuil de la chambre et après un dernier baiser il le regarda partir, le cœur serré.

Un petit raclement de gorge le tira de sa rêverie.

« Alors, Fujisaki, tu as bien dormi ? minauda Obata dont la chambre était mitoyenne de celle du claviériste. Elle s'appelle comment ta copine ? En tout cas... elle t'a fait couiner toute la nuit... Tu as une jolie voix dis-moi, un vrai rossignol », dit-il en enlaçant le jeune garçon.

Au moins la longue chevelure d'Hiroshi avait trompé le guitariste…

XXXXXXXXXX

Tout s'était passé si vite que Suguru n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. À vrai dire, il s'en moquait éperdument, tout ce qui importait était qu'Hiroshi lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, les yeux dans les yeux. Huit mois après que ses paroles l'aient chassé loin de lui… il avait enfin trouvé le courage de laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments.

Ensuite… ensuite, la raison n'avait plus eu son mot à dire, mais l'heure était malheureusement venue trop vite leur rappeler qu'il leur fallait déjà se séparer, après s'être si brièvement retrouvé. C'était douloureux… et injuste. De longues semaines d'attente en perspective, d'autant plus frustrantes après cette première étreinte. Combien de temps encore avant de pouvoir partager à nouveau ne serait-ce qu'un baiser ?

« Dans un mois et demi je suis en vacances. Ou que tu sois dans le pays je te rejoindrais, d'accord ? Brille sur scène pour moi et puis on s'appellera…

- Chaque soir ? »

Suguru savait que sa demande était puérile, mais il avait eu tant de mal à supporter le silence de son ami, surtout au début. Entendre sa voix, même quelques minutes, l'aiderait à surmonter sa solitude. Qu'il était donc difficile de gagner enfin pour perdre juste après…

Sur un dernier baiser, Suguru ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et resta sur le seuil à regarder Hiroshi s'en aller. Il allait retourner à son lit quand un léger bruit dans son dos le fit se retourner. Daisuke Obata se tenait à quelques pas de lui, un petit sourire peint sur le visage.

« Alors, Fujisaki, tu as bien dormi ? Elle s'appelle comment ta copine ? En tout cas... elle t'a fait couiner toute la nuit... Tu as une jolie voix dis-moi, un vrai rossignol. »

Sans même attendre de réponse de la part de son camarade, il lui encercla la taille et l'attira vers lui.

« Obata ! Mais… lâchez-moi ! siffla Suguru à voix basse, car ils étaient dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

- Il me prend qu'à cause de ton concert privé j'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, rétorqua le guitariste en entraînant le garçon vers la chambre de celui-ci. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes miaulements m'ont excité, Fujisaki ! »

Il pressa son entrejambe contre les reins de Suguru qui, bien contre son gré, put attester de la véracité de cette dernière déclaration. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Obata plongea la main dans son peignoir et lui pinça un téton, lui arrachant un hoquet outragé.

« Qui aurait cru ça de toi, Fujisaki ? Tu n'es pas aussi Sainte-nitouche que ça, en fin de compte… C'était qui, cette fille ? Celle qui t'a envoyé les lettres ? Monsieur Fujisaki est un romantique dans l'âme, si j'ai bien compris… »

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et Suguru, revenu de son état de mauvaise surprise, se libéra d'une violente saccade et s'écarta vivement de son camarade.

« Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il tout en resserrant les pans de son peignoir contre lui.

- Ou alors quoi ? Tu vas appeler à l'aide ? Prétendre que j'essaie de t'agresser ? Si ça se trouve, je ne suis pas le seul à t'avoir entendu gazouiller… Qui pourra prouver que ce n'était pas moi qui te faisais chanter, joli rossignol ? » répondit posément Obata, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas jaloux si c'est ça qui te fait peur… poursuivit-il en avançant vers Suguru qui recula. Je ne suis même pas amoureux de toi… Juste un petit moment ensemble, c'est tout ce que je demande. J'ai envie de t'entendre encore miauler comme un petit chat en chaleur…

Il se jeta soudain sur le garçon et, en dépit de sa résistance, l'attira contre sa poitrine et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Terrifié, Suguru redoubla ses efforts pour se libérer, mais Obata lui maintenait solidement les poignets d'une main tandis que de l'autre il le serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui. Un geignement pitoyable finit par lui échapper, et le guitariste consentit à le relâcher avec un petit gloussement moqueur.

« Hé bien ? Où est passée ta fierté, Fujisaki ? Tu as peur ? Je te sens trembler… ou est-ce mon étreinte qui te fait cet effet ? »

Il le lâcha cependant et Suguru recula aussitôt, les jambes tremblantes, la vue brouillée de larmes. Son dos buta contre le mur de sa chambre ; il ne pouvait davantage reculer.

« Ça m'excite encore plus de te voir comme ça, Fujisaki, souffla Obata avec une jubilation mauvaise. Allez, je vais être sympa, je te laisse tranquille… pour cette fois. Mais… tu n'en as pas terminé pour autant avec moi, mon joli rossignol. Je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux… Alors à bientôt. »

Il quitta la chambre sur un dernier petit sourire, doublement satisfait ; Fujisaki avait peur de lui, désormais, et il savait qu'il ne parlerait jamais de ce qu'il venait de se passer. En outre, il avait aperçu, sur la table de chevet, une bague. Le claviériste ne portait jamais de bijoux, à l'exception, parfois, d'une petit chaîne au cou. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un cadeau de la fille avec qui le garçon avait passé la nuit.

Bien, il y avait sans doute matière à travailler, avec tout cela.

Sitôt la porte refermée, Suguru se laissa tomber sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, si éprouvé que ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec Obata, c'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait, mais s'il avait mis sur le compte de l'alcool l'incident de la veille, ce n'était plus le cas. Le jeune homme lui avait clairement fait comprendre quelles étaient ses intentions… et qu'il n'en avait pas terminé.

« Merde, c'est pas vrai… » jura le garçon à voix basse, furieux et désemparé à la fois. Pourquoi ce soir ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hiroshi et lui, le souvenir de cette première nuit ensemble serait à jamais terni par les agissements de cet imbécile… et ses menaces.

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir à cette idée. Il savait que si Obata avait tenté quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Le constat de cette impuissance le terrifia, car que ferait-il si jamais le guitariste récidivait ? Il se sentit soudain plus seul et abandonné qu'il ne l'avait été huit mois auparavant, quand Hiroshi lui avait annoncé sa décision de partir de Tokyo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les Bad Luck quittèrent Osaka à 7h30. Suguru n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil au cours des quelques heures qui avaient suivi le départ d'Hiroshi et la visite d'Obata. Il n'avait presque rien avalé au petit déjeuner, prétextant une légère nausée, imaginaire, et une migraine, bien réelle. Obata, quant à lui, était resté fidèle à lui-même, comme si rien ne s'était passé, poussant même l'audace jusqu'à effleurer, à deux ou trois reprises, la cuisse du claviériste sous la table.

Une fois dans le minibus, Suguru se réfugia à l'avant, mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux afin de tenter de dormir un peu pendant le trajet, ou à défaut mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées chaotiques. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de parler avec le guitariste.

Il commençait à somnoler, quand une exclamation de Shuichi le tira de son demi-sommeil.

« Non ! Ça je le crois pas !

- Je t'assure ! Et après, j'ai vu une fille sortir de sa chambre ! »

Suguru ouvrit les yeux, tout à coup pleinement réveillé. Ce n'était pas possible, ce débile d'Obata n'était tout de même pas en train de parler de ça !

« Tu t'es trompé de chambre… Honnêtement, tu vois Fujisaki en train de faire ça avec une fille, toi ? Y'a rien qui l'intéresse en dehors de sa carrière ! dit Shuichi.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'il veut nous faire croire… parce qu'avant-hier, quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre, j'ai vu qu'il y avait plein de lettres sur son lit. C'est romantique, non ? relata le guitariste avec un petit rire. Suguru sentit ses joues le brûler. Ça allait mal se terminer, cette histoire…

- Non, je te crois pas, Obata, répondit Shuichi. Fujisaki n'est pas du genre à collectionner des lettres d'amour… Et je ne vois pas non plus qui aurait envie de lui en envoyer. C'est sûr qu'il assure au niveau musical, mais en dehors de ça, il faut reconnaître qu'il ne fait pas vraiment envie ! »

À présent totalement hors de lui, Suguru était sur le point de se lever et de dire sa façon de penser à ces deux imbéciles patentés quand les paroles d'Obata l'arrêtèrent tout net.

« J'ai la preuve de ce que je dis, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de me croire. Je parie que tu n'as pas fait attention, mais ce matin Fujisaki portait une bague à la main droite. Il ne l'avait pas avant de venir ici. Eh bien, je suis sûr que c'est un cadeau de cette fille ! Tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier », insista le jeune homme.

La bague ! Il n'y avait plus pensé… Mais de toutes manières, personne ne faisait jamais attention à ce qu'il portait, pourquoi cette fois aurait-elle été différente ? D'ailleurs, il en serait allé de même si ce demeuré d'Obata n'avait rien dit… Furieux, Suguru se leva abruptement et marcha droit vers le guitariste.

« Vous voulez la voir de plus près, ma bague ? Eh bien, la voilà ! » siffla-t-il en envoyant son poing tout droit dans la mâchoire du guitariste qui ne s'attendait pas à semblable attaque et ne put rien faire pour parer le coup.

« Et vous, monsieur Shindo ? Intéressé aussi ? »

Shuichi le regarda avec des yeux aussi grands que des sous-tasses. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais son regard se posa sur la petite bague en argent, ornée de trois fleurs de chrysanthèmes stylisées, et il parut subitement sur le point de s'étouffer.

« Mais… Cette bague… C'est celle de Hiro ! » s'exclama-t-il en saisissant Suguru par le poignet.

Avant que ce dernier ait le temps de répondre la moindre chose, Sakano s'était précipité sur eux.

« Mais ! Qu'est ce qui te prend, Fujisaki ? Obata, ça va ? »

Le guitariste se tenait la mâchoire, mâchonnant des insultes. Qui aurait cru que cette crevette avait autant de force ? Bien entendu il n'avait pas riposté, car s'il avait envoyé la même chose au claviériste, il lui aurait sans nul doute occasionné de gros dégâts. Et il n'avait pas envie de le défigurer ; non, il avait une toute autre sorte de punition en tête.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sakano ? lança K, qui conduisait et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter puisqu'ils étaient sur l'autoroute.

- Je… un différend entre Fujisaki et Obata, je… »

Suguru dégagea son poignet de l'étreinte de Shuichi.

« Rien du tout. C'est terminé », déclara-t-il d'un ton froid en regagnant son siège. Daisuke Obata garda le silence, de même que Shuichi, confondu.

« Ah, euh… » se contenta de dire Sakano, totalement dépassé par la situation, mais puisque l'incident avait pris fin de lui-même…

« Nous… nous reparlerons de ceci une fois de retour à N-G », conclut-il en allant se rasseoir aussi.

_Quel abruti, cet Obata ! J'aurais dû taper plus fort !... Et cet imbécile de Shindo, toujours en retard d'une guerre, qui va ouvrir sa grande bouche ! Je serais curieux de savoir depuis combien de temps il n'a plus pris de nouvelles de son « meilleur ami » !_

Cependant, Obata en avait suffisamment entendu pour en déduire l'identité de la personne qui était venue visiter Fujisaki. Il avait pensé à une fille à cause des cheveux longs… Or, l'ancien guitariste de Bad Luck avait les cheveux longs, et Shindo ne venait-il pas de reconnaître la bague comme lui appartenant ? Tout concordait… S'il s'était douté…

_Alors c'est avec Nakano que Fujisaki s'est envoyé en l'air… Quand je pense qu'il m'a envoyé promener comme un malpropre… Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. D'ailleurs j'ai une idée… Cette demi-portion va regretter d'avoir osé me frapper._

Et comme ils disposaient d'un temps appréciable avant d'arriver à Tokyo, il eut tout le loisir de réfléchir.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à Sherryn de Darkal pour ses reviews !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

Tout s'était passé comme un rêve merveilleux. Le parfum de Suguru l'enveloppait encore lorsqu'il arriva chez lui en douce. Il se déshabilla et se glissa pour une petite heure dans ses draps et rêva à son étreinte. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cette conclusion… Peut-être l'avait-il imaginée après tout. Il regarda sa main gauche.

_Non, il n'y a que deux anneaux._

L'index était dépouillé mais cette fois il ne ferait pas une crise d'angoisse comme il avait fait six ans auparavant, la seule et unique fois ou il avait égaré la bague. À l'époque, il était encore au lycée. Il avait enlevé la bague aux toilettes et comme la cloche avait sonné annonçant le début du cours, il était parti en toute hâte, laissant le bijou sur le lavabo. Quarante-cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées quand le garçon avait remarqué l'absence de l'anneau. Il s'était alors levé précipitamment, sous le regard ébahi du professeur et de Shuichi, et avait quitté la salle tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'était levé. Les kamis avaient été avec lui, il avait retrouvé le bijou là ou il l'avait laissé. À l'intercours, il avait expliqué à son meilleur ami que cette bague était unique et sans prix. Bien qu'elle ait une valeur inestimable, elle venait de la famille impériale et était dans la famille depuis un peu plus d'un siècle, elle venait surtout de sa grand-mère adorée, qui la lui avait transmise juste avant de mourir.

« Et pour rien, ni personne, au monde je la donnerais ou vendrais ! », avait certifié l'adolescent.

Pourtant, cette bague il l'avait donnée mais à quelqu'un de tout aussi inestimable qu'elle.

Hiroshi soupira et s'assoupit.

À 7h30, sur le chemin de l'école, ses amis menèrent un interrogatoire serré.

« Pourquoi tu es parti si vite hier soir ?

- Tu étais où ? Avec qui ?

- Pourquoi tu es rentré si tôt ? Où as-tu découché ?

- C'est quoi cet air idiot ?

- Toi tu as fait des galipettes cette nuit ! C'est quelqu'un qu'on connait ?

- Et ta bague ? Tu lui as donné ? »

Yurika et Makoto soupirèrent. Les deux jeunes filles trouvaient ça tellement romantique alors que Keiji trouvait ça tellement… idiot.

L'ancien guitariste ne dit rien. Il laissait ses amis tirer les conclusions qu'ils voulaient et se contentait d'arborer un sourire magnifique et inébranlable.

Cette bonne humeur déclina en même temps que le soleil. Il ne reverrait pas Suguru avant un mois et demi. Lorsqu'il appela le claviériste, il lui trouva une petite voix mais le mit sur le compte de la journée sûrement fatigante de ce dernier. Les musiciens étaient retournés à Tokyo mais pour quelques jours. Ils repartaient ensuite pour le nord du pays. Il écourta donc la communication pour que Fujisaki puisse se reposer.

Le soir d'après, c'est Hiroshi qui ne fut pas très bavard. Une pile de devoirs l'attendait.

Hiroshi et Suguru avaient passé la nuit ensemble du 10 au 11 novembre. Le 13, au matin, il reçut un appel anonyme.

« N'oubliez pas d'acheter _J-Pop Trash_ ce matin, monsieur Nakano. »

Et on avait raccroché.

Le garçon esquissa une moue dégoûtée. Il détestait ce magazine. Shuichi et lui-même en avait fait les frais. Aussi décida-t-il d'ignorer le coup de fil. Une partie de la journée du moins. Hiroshi travaillait partiellement dans un hôpital et en passant devant une salle d'attente, il vit le numéro qui venait de sortir. Sur la couverture Suguru embrassait à pleine bouche le nouveau guitariste. La photo était récente. Le claviériste portait la bague. Le magazine lui échappa des mains. Sorti de sa torpeur, il le ramassa et lut l'article attaché à la photo.

Il déglutit puis reposa le magazine. Suguru était-il au courant de l'article ?

Nakano retourna aux vestiaires et appela son ami. Le répondeur… Il laissa un message.

« Tu devrais acheter le numéro de cette semaine de _J-Pop Trash_ mais… tu es peut-être déjà au courant, dit-il, la voix blanche. Je… je t'appelle ce soir. »

Il raccrocha et retourna travailler.

Toute la soirée durant, il imagina des scenarii tous plus fous les uns que les autres pour justifier ces photos.

Apaisé, il ne ralluma son téléphone, qu'il avait éteint pour être calme lorsqu'il parlerait à Suguru, que vers 22 heures. Il y avait au moins six messages affolés de son petit ami. Visiblement, jusqu'à l'appel d'Hiroshi plus tôt dans la journée, il avait tout ignoré du magazine.

Calmement, Hiroshi composa le numéro de Fujisaki.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Cet article n'est qu'un mensonge ! Je… je n'ai jamais… avec Obata… jamais je… »

Et la petite voix douce se perdit dans un sanglot.

« Je sais, répondit doucement l'ancien musicien. Tu n'as fréquenté personne pendant plus d'un an pour m'attendre. Ça serait illogique que tu… flirtes avec Obata précisément quand… nous sortons enfin ensemble. »

Il s'arrêta et alluma la cigarette avec laquelle il jouait.

« Alors, reprit-il, je… j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Un long silence s'abattit.

« L'autre matin, Obata vous a vu partir et… »

Le jeune garçon raconta a bâton rompu ce qu'il s'était passé après le départ d'Hiroshi de l'hôtel. Les attouchements, les menaces, le baiser.

« Monsieur Shindo a aussi reconnu votre bague et il est persuadé que je vous l'ai volée. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi précieuse et rare. »

Quand Shuichi lui avait raconté l'historique de la bague Suguru avait été d'autant plus ému du geste. Mais pour l'heure, Hiroshi ne se souciait guère de ça. Il avait serré les poings en apprenant le comportement de l'autre guitariste.

« Je viens à Tokyo, demain. En attendant, continue à ne jamais être seul avec lui.

- Mais, monsieur Nakano ! Et vos cours ?

- Demain, c'est vendredi, je ne manquerai pas grand-chose. »

Ils avaient encore un peu discuté puis avait fini par raccrocher.

L'étudiant était malade de savoir son ami en danger et d'être aussi loin de lui dans un moment pareil. Aussi, il partit tôt pour Tokyo le lendemain.

Il passa une partie de l'après-midi avec son frère, attendant la fin des répétitions pour avoir une discussion avec le guitariste.

Comme d'habitude Shuichi fut le premier dehors, en mode « ouragan », en direction de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Yuki. Suguru et Obata suivaient mais ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fois où il les avait vus discuter un an auparavant. Hiroshi vint à leur rencontre.

« Obata ! Fujisaki !

- Hé, Nakano ! Ça fait une éternité ! s'exclama le guitariste. Quel bon vent t'amène ? Tu viens chercher du travail ? demanda-t-il. J'ai oublié ! Tu ne peux plus jouer…

- Je passais par-là et… je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter toi et moi. Entre… guitaristes, tu vois ?

- Monsieur Nakano… objecta le claviériste.

- Tu devrais rentrer, Fujisaki. »

Hiroshi héla un taxi et y mit le garçon, qui se débattait.

« Je te paie une bière, Obata.

- Tu es venu reconquérir ta belle, Nakano ? Tu sais, je crois qu'il lui faut un homme, un vrai, pas une mauviette dans ton genre qui s'éclipse le matin venu. Tu aurais pu déjeuner avec nous mardi matin. K aurait été ravi de te revoir. Puis le petit a dû t'épuiser. Je suis sûr que c'est une chienne au lit. Tu… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Hiroshi l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le poussa contre le mur. Ils étaient seuls à présent dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

« Tu ne parles pas de lui comme ça.

- T'es mignon, Nakano. Mais tu crois quoi ? C'est qu'une traînée, Fuj… »

Hiroshi lui coupa le souffle en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Je crois que tu ne réalises pas tout ce qui va te tomber dessus. Il va porter plainte contre toi. Attouchements sur un mineur ça n'est pas très bien vu. Si j'étais toi, je quitterais carrément le pays ou prierais pour me faire arrêter le plus vite possible parce qu'il y a pire que la prison. Quand K et cousin Seguchi l'apprendront, tu seras mort, Obata.

- Moi j'ai pas couché avec, gloussa le guitariste. C'est toi qui as détourné un mineur. Pas moi.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va porter plainte contre moi ?

- C'est pas sympa de pas partager, Nakano. J'ai ton boulot alors tu peux me laisser ton petit chat en chaleur. Je saurai le faire miauler de plaisir. »

Hiro lui décocha un autre coup de poing. Au visage cette fois. L'autre gloussa :

« Vas-y ! Frappe-moi ! La colère et l'amertume c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. Tu n'es qu'un loser ! Pauvre Fujisaki qui perd son temps avec un éclopé frustré, ricana Obata. Tôt ou tard il comprendra que ça te manque la musique, peut-être qu'il te croira jaloux de lui alors… soit il te quittera pour quelqu'un de plus… prometteur, soit il régressera inconsciemment parce qu'il culpabilisera. Tu n'as rien à lui apporter. Retourne dans l'anonymat et tes pauvres études de médecin à moins que tu veuilles aussi l'attirer dans ton monde stérile… C'est ce que tu veux Nakano ? »

Hiroshi se troubla un moment et relâcha l'autre garçon. C'était plus ou moins pertinent. Peut-être Daisuke avait raison. Il y avait toujours cette rancœur en lui. Celle de ne plus jouer. Cela gâcherait-il sa relation avec Suguru ? Aujourd'hui, il répondrait non. Mais qu'en serait-il dans un mois ? Six mois ? Un an ? Deux ans ?

« J'ai fait mouche on dirait, rit Obata en réajustant sa chemise. Il verra qu'il perd son temps avec un minable dans ton genre. Et puis… il embrasse tellement bien… On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie, la petite roulure… »

Le regard d'Hiroshi s'embrasa. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il bondit sur le guitariste et le frappa de toutes ses forces. L'autre en perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il se frotta au visage. Il saignait.

« Tu vas le payer, Nakano.

- Sûrement pas autant que toi. Ce baiser dans _J-Pop trash_… C'était pas une bonne idée. Si on croit Suguru consentant, ses parents vont imaginer des tas de choses sur lui et toi et ils porteront plainte pour détournement de mineur. Si on envisage plutôt l'hypothèse de harcèlement sexuel… C'est Suguru qui portera plainte. Dans les deux cas, t'es fini mon pauvre Obata et tu vas te retrouver avec un procès au cul alors commence à préparer ta défense. Moi ma carrière dans la musique est peut-être finie mais je n'en suis pas responsable. Toi, au contraire… Chaque jour tu repenseras à la manière dont tu l'as gâchée. »

Hiroshi le laissa là et téléphona à Suguru.

« J'en ai fini avec lui. Je suis là pour le week-end. Autant en profiter, non ? » demanda-t-il, enjoué.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après qu'Hiroshi l'ait mis de force dans le taxi, Suguru avait attendu avec angoisse un appel de son petit ami. Bien qu'ils aient discuté un long moment au téléphone, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de lui dire quoi que ce soit avant que cet abruti d'Obata n'ouvre les hostilités.

C'est pourquoi les paroles d'Hiroshi, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, lui arrachèrent un bref soupir de soulagement.

« J'en ai fini avec lui. Je suis là pour le week-end. Autant en profiter, non ? »

Certes, mais toute l'inquiétude du garçon ne se dissipa pas pour autant.

« Que voulez-vous dire, vous en avez fini avec lui ? De quelle manière ? Et que s'est-il passé entre vous, d'abord ? »

Choisissant de taire les propos plus que désobligeants d'Obata à l'encontre de Suguru, l'ancien guitariste répondit, désinvolte :

« Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne plus jamais poser un doigt sur toi… du moins s'il tenait à ses dents.

- Vous l'avez frappé ?

- Disons que je me suis montré… percutant. Hiroshi marqua une courte pause. Tu aurais dû me dire le soir même que ce salopard t'avait tripoté. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, monsieur Nakano.

- Et je parie que tu n'aurais rien dit si cet article n'était pas paru. »

Suguru ne répondit pas. Hiroshi savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'extraverti, et qu'il avait tendance à garder ses problèmes pour lui.

« Bon, n'en parlons plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il y revienne, de toutes manières. Et j'imagine que, après ça, ton cousin va le virer. »

Oui, c'était plus que probable. La photo qui ornait la couverture de _J-Pop Trash_ avait été prise un peu trop à propos… À y bien réfléchir, cela sentait le coup monté, et rien que pour cela Tohma Seguchi allait sans nul doute prendre des mesures de rétorsion.

« Donc, puisque je suis là tout le week-end, on pourrait en profiter pour sortir un peu, qu'en dis-tu ? Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas revenu à Tokyo… Tu as envie d'aller quelque part en particulier ?

- Oh, peu importe l'endroit tant que c'est en votre compagnie », répondit Suguru, et ses paroles étaient si empreintes de sincérité – et d'amour – que l'ancien musicien sentit un élan de culpabilité terrible le parcourir. Jamais il n'aurait du attendre aussi longtemps pour renouer avec son camarade.

« Hé bien… Saisi d'une impulsion totalement folle, Hiroshi déclara soudain : Tu es déjà allé dans un onsen ?

- Heu… un onsen ? Oui, quand j'étais petit, avec mes parents…

- Tu sais que les sources thermales d'Hokkaido sont très réputées ?

- Hokkaido ? Mais… Monsieur Nakano, ce n'est pas la porte à côté !

- Je sais. Mais j'estime qu'on a bien gagné le droit de passer au moins une nuit tranquille, tous les deux, et je te le dois bien après ce que cette ordure d'Obata a osé te faire. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout, je te rappelle plus tard pour te dire à quelle heure on décolle demain.

- Mais, monsieur Nakano ! » glapit Suguru, en pure perte : son petit ami venait de raccrocher.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? C'est pas magnifique ? »

L'autocar venait de les déposer dans la station de Shikotsu Kohan, au cœur du parc national de Shikotsu Toya. De là où ils se trouvaient, la vue sur le lac Shikotsu, joyau saphir dans un écrin de verdure, était tout simplement sublime.

« Oh, monsieur Nakano ! C'est superbe… Mais comment avez-vous fait pour organiser tout ça en aussi peu de temps ? s'écria Suguru avec une ferveur mêlée d'admiration.

- Ah, mais je suis un garçon plein de ressources », répondit l'ancien guitariste d'un air suffisant. _Et surtout, j'en ai pour quelques siècles à rembourser à Yuji l'argent qu'il m'a prêté pour cette petite escapade…_

Mais la vue du visage rayonnant de Suguru suffit à lui faire oublier ces basses considérations matérielles. Il s'était démené la veille pour trouver un vol pour Sapporo et un hébergement à Shikotsu, dans un petit ryokan non loin du lac. Partis tôt le matin même, ils venaient d'arriver… et rien que le panorama somptueux valait la peine de tous ces efforts.

« Allez, aussi beau que soit le paysage on ne va pas rester toute la journée à le contempler. Notre ryokan doit se trouver par là-bas… »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient posé leurs affaires dans leur chambre, joliment aménagée de façon traditionnelle, et Suguru était lové entre les bras d'Hiroshi, serré contre sa poitrine.

« Vous avez vraiment eu une idée merveilleuse, monsieur Nakano… souffla-t-il, les yeux brillants. J'en arriverais même à ne pas regretter le temps perdu… »

L'étudiant le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Ne parlons plus de ça, mon cœur. Et si on allait faire un tour dans les environs ? Il parait qu'il y a des itinéraires magnifiques. On mangerait sur place et… une fois de retour au ryokan… on irait se détendre dans la source thermale. Ce programme te convient-il ?

- Et comment… » ronronna le claviériste en initiant à son tour un baiser, encore un peu timide et hésitant. Les insinuations calomnieuses d'Obata traversèrent soudain l'esprit d'Hiroshi. Comment ce pauvre type avait-il osé tenir de tels propos sur Suguru ? Pour quelle raison avait-il mis autant de venin dans ses paroles ? Simplement parce que le garçon avait repoussé ses avances ?

_Ce minable ne mérite même pas que l'on perde du temps à s'énerver sur son compte…_

Ils passèrent une journée merveilleuse. Leur promenade forestière les avait conduit le long de chemins ombreux et paisibles, peu fréquentés à cette époque de l'année. Après la pause de midi, au bord du lac, ils étaient restés un long moment à discuter sereinement, pour la première fois depuis des mois, puis, une fois de retour au ryokan, ils avaient passé un instant de détente dans la source chaude aménagé aux abords de l'auberge.

« Je me demande si notre tournée dans le nord ne va pas être annulée, après tout ce qui s'est passé, dit soudain Suguru alors qu'ils venaient de regagner leur chambre et savouraient cet instant de quiétude. Si mon cousin décide de virer Obata, on risque de-

- Ne parle pas de cet abruti maintenant, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Hiroshi. Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit vienne gâcher ce week-end. On aura bien le temps de penser à tout ça au retour.

- Mais je ne suis pas vraiment en… »

Un baiser le réduisit au silence, suivi d'un autre. Hiroshi l'attira contre lui avant de lentement le renverser en arrière, il sentit ses mains s'insinuer sous son yukata et, avant qu'il ait compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, Suguru se retrouva étendu au sol, à demi dévêtu, le souffle court et le regard voilé.

« On continue ? » souffla l'ancien guitariste dans son oreille avec un petit sourire malicieux. Suguru hocha la tête, tout empourpré de désir, et passa les bras autour des épaules de son petit ami avec un soupir d'extase.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Comme c'est bon d'être dans ses bras… Jamais je n'aurais cru que mon rêve prendrait un jour réalité… Il y a six jours de cela je me rendais à Osaka sans plus aucun espoir de le revoir un jour, prêt à l'effacer définitivement de ma vie, et je suis maintenant serré contre lui, à sentir sa chaleur contre ma peau, écoutant battre son cœur… Je sais à présent que, quoi qu'il advienne, je me battrai pour que vive notre histoire, et ce quels que soient les obstacles qui se dresseront en travers de notre route. _

Un baiser sur le bout du nez le tira de sa rêverie.

« À quoi tu penses, mon cœur ? Te voilà bien sérieux tout à coup », constata Hiroshi en effleurant d'un geste tendre la joue de son petit ami. Suguru releva la tête sans bouger d'un pouce, les bras passés autour de la taille de l'ancien guitariste.

« J'étais en train de prendre la mesure de mon bonheur… Après tout ce temps, rien ne me fera plus m'éloigner de vous, monsieur Nakano », dit-il, résolu. Il se tut un court instant puis reprit :

« Avez-vous totalement et définitivement renoncé à la musique ? »

Surpris par cette interrogation inattendue, Hiroshi se dégagea doucement et s'assit en rajustant son yukata.

« Pourquoi cette question, Suguru ? »

Ce dernier s'assit à son tour et se remit lui aussi en ordre.

« Parce que… Vous avez tout laissé tomber pour vous consacrer à la musique. J'imagine qu'en signant chez N-G, en devenant officiellement Bad Luck, vous avez réalisé un rêve… et maintenant… »

Hiroshi observa un court silence.

« Je suis heureux avec toi, Suguru.

- Mais ça n'est pas la même chose… Je sais que si j'étais à votre place, jouer me manquerait terriblement… »

Son petit ami le regarda un instant avec gravité, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Hé bien… pour tout dire… Une fois que j'aurai achevé mes études de médecine, j'aimerais me lancer dans la composition. Travailler sur des séries d'animation, par exemple… et peut-être des films, plus tard… Enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite mais… Non, je ne pense pas que je puisse un jour totalement abandonner la musique. J'ai tenté de me persuader que c'était possible, au début, mais… je m'étais lourdement trompé. »

Il déposa un baiser dans le cou du petit claviériste et l'attira à nouveau contre lui.

« Je ne pourrais pas plus me passer de musique que ce que je pourrais me passer de toi. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

Le chrysanthème est le symbole de la famille impériale du Japon. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci beaucoup Sherryn pour ton petit commentaire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

« Éloignez-vous de la bordure du quai s'il vous plait. Attention au départ. »

Avant que les portes ne se referment, Hiroshi sauta dans le train. Il souffla, soulagé. Il avait failli rater l'Hikari. Bien sûr il y avait d'autres trains pour Osaka mais il ne tenait pas à passer la journée dans le train en Kodama.

Il chercha une place libre à côté d'une fenêtre et s'installa quand il en trouva une. Il reprit enfin son souffle et sortit son lecteur mp3.

« _You tell me you don't love me over a cup of coffee. And I just have to look away…_»

Le jeune homme frissonna. D'ordinaire, la voix profonde de Shirley Manson lui plaisait mais bizarrement, elle sonnait aujourd'hui comme un mauvais augure. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était idiot. Il frissonnait à cause de sa course et de la climatisation. Il changea pourtant de piste. Il reconnut les notes un peu alarmantes de la chanson des Depeche Mode _A pain that I'm used to._ Il fit une petite moue. Décidemment, la musique n'était pas avec lui.

Il passa ainsi une dizaine de chansons déprimantes et sourit aux notes gaies et entraînantes de _Relax_ de Mika.

« _Took a right to the end of the line where no one ever goes..._ »

Il se cala dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

Ce week-end inopiné était passé trop vite et Hiroshi ne savait pas trop quel bilan en tirer. Flâner avec Suguru avait été une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. L'ombre d'Obata planait encore pourtant. Ce genre de garçon ne renonçait pas facilement. De plus, Suguru était incertain des mesures qu'il allait prendre. Le faire virer du groupe remettait effectivement la tournée en question et des fois le professionnalisme de son petit ami prenait des proportions effarantes.

_Il est capable de ne rien dire jusqu'à la fin de la tournée… Non, je crois qu'il a compris la menace qui pesait sur lui._

À contrecœur, Hiroshi admit qu'il jubilait à l'idée du futur renvoi du guitariste. Du noyau originel, il ne restait que Shuichi. Suguru avait gagné sa place mais l'autre, Obata, n'avait rien à faire dans le groupe.

_Pourtant ils vont trouver quelqu'un d'autre._

« Hum, hum. »

Hiroshi se retourna.

« Excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un à coté de vous ? »

L'étudiant détailla l'arrivant. Une peau très pâle, des yeux pers légèrement bridés, un air suffisant et de longs cheveux blond vénitien. Malgré son âge, début de la vingtaine, son allure était austère et un poil élégante.

_Un Suguru bis_, songea Hiroshi, amusé.

« Non, allez-y », répondit-il, souriant, en enlevant son sac.

Le garçon s'assit.

« Vous êtes Hiroshi Nakano des Bad Luck. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le groupe ?»

Pour être franc, cet étranger, au japonais impeccable et sans accent, l'était.

Étrangement, l'ancien guitariste se sentit obligé de dire la vérité. Il éteignit le lecteur mp3 et raconta son accident. Il le raconta de façon neutre, sans amertume, ni tristesse, ni familiarité. Cet inconnu avait quelque chose d'apaisant bien qu'il reste distant.

La discussion se poursuivit sur la musique en général, le rock en particulier.

Le regard, lui aussi insolite, de l'inconnu brilla soudainement. L'expression jusque-là placide, voire arrogante, du garçon laissa la place à une effervescence qui le métamorphosa. À ce moment, Hiroshi sut qu'il était sous le charme. Ses traits fins s'animèrent et ils bavardèrent comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

L'Hikari s'arrêta. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ils étaient déjà à Kyoto. L'inconnu se leva et sourit.

« J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Kinnara Shihoudani. Je descends ici mais je rentre à Osaka un peu plus tard dans la soirée. J'espère que l'on se reverra. »

Ils s'échangèrent leurs coordonnées et Hiroshi ne put s'empêcher de suivre Kinnara du regard. Son parfum sembla persister sur le siège qu'il avait occupé, délivrant Hiroshi de ses sombres pensées jusqu'à Osaka.

Le soir au téléphone avec Suguru il ne parla pas de sa rencontre. Pour le moment il n'y avait rien à dire de toutes façons.

XXXXXXXXXX

En deux semaines, Hiroshi et Kinnara s'étaient vus une dizaine de fois, tantôt chez l'un, tantôt chez l'autre, dans des pubs et même une fois en boîte de nuit. Hiroshi avait été plus que surpris par Kinnara quand ce dernier lui avait avoué gratouiller lui-même.

« Gratouiller !!!! s'était exclamé l'étudiant après une démonstration du blond. Tu es fantastique ! »

Alors Hiroshi avait enfin osé parler de son nouvel ami à Fujisaki et lui avait demandé s'ils recherchaient toujours un guitariste – Obata ayant été viré à peine Suguru en avait parlé. Lui en connaissait un génialissime et disponible. Il avait même une maquette sous la main !

Le plus dur avait été de convaincre Kinnara.

Kinnara Spencer Shihoudani était métis. Sa mère, une poupée anglaise au teint de porcelaine et aux cheveux dorés comme les blés avait épousé un diplomate Japonais et était venue au Japon avec ses deux enfants un an auparavant. Seulement ses racines aristocrates appréciaient plus que moyennement l'oisiveté de son fils. Heureusement, l'éducation de sa fille unique la préoccupait davantage, laissant à son aîné un peu de liberté. Ni étudiant (bien que cultivé), ni actif, il se familiarisait avec les coutumes du pays. En gros, il paressait.

C'est là qu'Hiroshi intervint. Gâcher un tel talent relevait de la folie.

_Et au moins, lui ne tentera rien contre Suguru…_

Ainsi, ne se connaissant que depuis deux semaines, Hiroshi le conduisit à envoyer une maquette au patron de N-G Prod. Kinnara fut recontacté presque aussitôt et insista pour qu'Hiroshi fasse le voyage avec lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trois semaines après leur rencontre, l'Hikari les amenait à Tokyo. Les deux heures trente de trajet défilèrent tout aussi rapidement que lors du sens contraire.

Ils arrivèrent vendredi en fin de matinée à Tokyo. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et prirent le chemin de la maison de disque. Hiroshi l'attendrait dans un café en face. Là, il tomba nez à nez avec Shuichi qui terminait un déjeuner avec Yuki.

Imperceptiblement l'ancien guitariste se raidit. Il fallait bien que ça arrive et, a posteriori, Nakano aussi était un peu responsable de la situation.

Le chanteur lui sauta au cou comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un flot intarissable de parole l'engloutit.

Au fond de lui, il était très heureux de retrouver le chanteur. Ils n'avaient pas été meilleurs amis pour rien. Shuichi lui avait tellement manqué. Il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Il retrouvait une par une les pièces éparpillées du puzzle qu'était sa vie.

_Si seulement je pouvais rejouer_, soupira-t-il silencieusement.

« HIROOOOOOO, hurla Shuichi, qui avait vu le doigt privé de l'anneau impérial, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Hiroooo ! Le croque-mort t'a volé ta bague !

- Le... croque-mort ? l'interrogea Hiro.

- Fujisaki ! Il t'a volé ta bague ! Et je suis sûr que c'est pour m'embêter qu'il a fait virer Daisuke ! »

Nakano chercha ses mots.

« Hiro ! Il a ta BAGUE !

- Oui… J'ai bien compris… Je… Je lui ai donnée.

- Donnée ?

- Oui. Il y a longtemps. Avant que je parte. Enfin avant que je quitte le groupe. Il… Il m'a rendu un service et je l'en ai remercié. L'anneau le fascinait. »

Shuichi parut déçu.

« Moi aussi elle me plaisait. Mais j'ai jamais eu le droit de la mettre.

- Lui… Personne ne l'aime. Il fallait bien compenser. Non ? Toi, tu as un petit ami fantastique et tellement sexy ! Fujisaki n'a pas cette chance. Alors… Tu préfèrerais avoir la bague et être seul ou ne pas l'avoir et sortir avec un beau gosse comme Yuki ?

- YUKIIIIIII ! gloussa le chanteur. OHHHH ! T'as vu l'heure ! K va me tuer !»

Et la boule rose se précipita à l'extérieur pour ses répétitions, laissant Hiro un peu perplexe.

Le garçon profita de sa tranquillité pour laisser un message sur le téléphone de Suguru.

« Je suis bien arrivé. Kinnara passe son entretien et j'ai vu Shuichi. Pour la bague je lui ai raconté que je te l'avais donnée quand… quand j'ai quitté le groupe. On ne pourra pas se voir, Kinnara reste avec moi ici… et… je n'ai rien dit pour nous deux… Mais… on peut se voir... _par hasard_. Après tout, nous sommes d'anciens collègues. Je t'embrasse, mon cœur, et j'espère qu'on se verra. Je suis tout fébrile de savoir que tu es si près de moi… »

Il raccrocha en tournant rêveusement la cuillère dans son café.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru lut le message qu'Hiroshi lui avait envoyé et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le _hasard_ faisait parfois bien les choses… Sans attendre, il répondit :

« Entendu. Justement, je dois passer ce soir chercher un disque au magasin Hit Import, vers 17h30… Vous pourriez en profiter pour y amener votre ami, il ne connaît peut-être pas, et il trouvera certainement des choses intéressantes. »

Le garçon ne connaissait Kinnara Shihoudani qu'à travers le portrait qu'Hiroshi en avait fait, cependant il l'appréciait sans même l'avoir rencontré. Son petit ami semblait très bien s'entendre avec lui, et d'après ce qu'il en avait dit, il avait beaucoup de talent. Obata n'avait pas été mauvais non plus, et au début ils s'étaient même plutôt bien entendus… mais il avait toujours eu une familiarité que n'appréciait pas Suguru.

Daisuke Obata. Le claviériste haussa les épaules. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Tohma l'avait renvoyé, sans donner la cause véritable de son geste, à la requête de son cousin. Seguchi s'était borné à annoncer à la presse qu'en raison d'opinions divergentes avec les autres membres de Bad Luck, le guitariste avait quitté le groupe. Personne, pas même K, ne savait la vérité, et Shuichi avait été très surpris- et mécontent – de ce brusque départ. Et, depuis, il ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire savoir à son jeune collègue, qu'il accusait d'avoir intrigué auprès du directeur de N-G, et accessoirement son cousin, pour obtenir son renvoi dans le seul but de le déstabiliser.

_Quel abruti, vraiment… _songea Suguru en regagnant la salle de répétition après une courte pause. _Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire… Encore heureux qu'il ait cessé de me considérer comme un voleur._

En effet, sitôt de retour de la pause déjeuner, Shuichi s'était précipité sur lui, lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il venait de voir son « vieux copain Hiro, tu te souviens ? » et lui avait répété ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la bague. Le garçon s'était contenté de l'écouter en silence, avait hoché la tête et avait déclaré « N'en parlons plus », avant de s'en retourner à son synthétiseur.

La perspective de revoir Hiroshi, même s'il leur faudrait feindre la simple amitié, était si réjouissante que le reste de l'après-midi sembla s'effacer en un clin d'œil. La répétition terminée, le garçon prit ses affaires et, sans attendre, sauta dans le métro, direction Shinjuku.

Le disquaire Hit Import était un grand magasin, spécialisé comme son nom l'indiquait dans l'import de disques. Suguru s'y rendait fréquemment, et au cours de ses discussions avec Hiroshi, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il était lui aussi un familier de l'endroit. Le garçon entreprit de flâner au hasard des rayons, examinant les nouveautés en provenance d'Amérique ou d'Europe. Alors qu'il regardait le dos du dernier album de Sum 41, une voix familière déclara dans son dos :

« Tu ne sors donc jamais le nez de la musique, toi ! »

Suguru se retourna vivement, l'air étonné. Hiroshi se tenait là, tout sourire, flanqué par un jeune homme clairement en partie d'origine occidentale, aux yeux clairs et aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Monsieur Nakano ? s'écria-t-il, jouant la surprise – et n'était-ce pas là son (peut-être) futur collègue de travail ? Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Ce qui n'était somme toute pas faux, attendu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le week-end improvisé à Hokkaido, trois semaines auparavant.

« Hé oui, le temps a filé… mais avec mes études de médecine, je te garantis que je vois à peine le jour ! Si je m'attendais à te voir ici… »

L'ancien musicien désigna son compagnon.

« Ça tombe bien, Fujisaki, parce que voilà Kinnara Shihoudani, le nouveau guitariste de Bad Luck. »

Ainsi, l'entretien avait été concluant. Suguru sourit et s'inclina. « Enchanté, monsieur Shihoudani. Je suis Suguru Fujisaki, clavier de Bad Luck, et votre nouveau collègue.

- Tout aussi enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Hiroshi m'a longuement vanté vos qualités, et j'espère que nous allons faire du bon travail ensemble, répondit Kinnara avec un petit sourire, tout autant sur la réserve que son camarade de travail.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller poursuivre la discussion devant un café ? À moins que tu n'ais des choses à faire, Fujisaki ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Les jours qui suivirent furent principalement consacrés aux ajustements nécessaires de Kinnara sur le poste. Bien que très doué, le guitariste devait apprendre tout le répertoire de Bad Luck. Le jeune homme avait quitté Osaka pour s'installer à Tokyo, à la grande satisfaction de ses parents, soulagés de le voir faire enfin quelque chose de concret, même si c'était de la musique dans un groupe de pop.

Suguru avait eu une très bonne impression de Kinnara durant la discussion qu'ils avaient eue au café, et celle-ci ne s'était pas démentie au cours des jours qui avaient suivis. Il avait rapidement découvert que le jeune homme avait plusieurs points communs avec lui, notamment une grande rigueur sous des dehors quelque peu désinvoltes (et par ce trait-là, il ressemblait à Hiroshi). C'était donc pour lui un vrai soulagement, après le désastreux épisode Obata.

De son côté, Kinnara paraissait lui aussi apprécier son jeune collègue, et s'il lui arrivait parfois de plaisanter son côté tatillon et quelque peu rigide, il le faisait avec gentillesse et sans arrière-pensée. De plus, leur amitié commune avec Hiroshi les rapprochait.

« Bon, j'y vais, Yuki m'attend. À demain ! »

Shuichi quitta le studio comme une tornade, plein d'enthousiasme, comme tous les soirs, à la perspective de retrouver son écrivain. Kinnara l'imita, à une allure beaucoup plus modérée.

« Eh bien, Fujisaki ? Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il avec une note amusée dans la voix, voyant que le claviériste s'affairait toujours sur son instrument.

- Oh, ne m'attendez pas, Shihoudani, j'en ai encore pour un petit moment...

- Quand l'inspiration frappe, hein ? À demain, alors. »

K et Sakano, habitués aux débordements d'horaire du plus jeune des membres de Bad Luck, quittèrent eux aussi les lieux. Demeuré seul, Suguru resta un moment à pianoter sur son synthétiseur, apportant ça et là des corrections sur la partition de leur dernière composition.

« Voilà, terminé… dit-il pour lui-même. Et y'a pas à dire, c'est bien meilleur maintenant. »

Un applaudissement, dans son dos, le fit tressaillir et il se retourna abruptement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Tu n'as pas du tout changé, Fujisaki. Toujours aussi imbu de ta petite personne.

- Obata ? s'écria le garçon, saisi de frayeur à la vue de son ancien collègue. Que faites-vous ici ? Monsieur Seguchi vous a formellement interdit de…

- Oh là, du calme ! Ce n'est pas Seguchi que je suis venu voir, mais toi. Une chance que tu sois un acharné de travail, c'est pas avec Shindo que je pourrais avoir une opportunité pareille. Mais je ne suis pas ici par hasard, sais-tu ? Figure-toi que depuis que je suis au chômage j'ai beaucoup de temps libre… »

Daisuke Obata avança vers Suguru, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te souviens de cette nuit, à Osaka ? Je t'avais dit que je n'en avais pas fini avec toi… Eh bien ! Maintenant, je suis là. »

Tout à coup, Suguru se retrouva projeté plusieurs semaines en arrière, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, raillé et menacé de même par son ancien collègue. Il avait cru que son renvoi du groupe, l'intervention de son cousin, aurait mis un terme à tout cela… mais il s'était trompé.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en tirer son téléphone portable, mais Obata fut sur lui en deux enjambées et lui tordit violemment le poignet.

« Inutile d'essayer quoi que ce soit, mon joli petit minou. Personne ne viendra… »

Le jeune homme le saisit à bras-le-corps et l'entraîna dans la cabine vitrée d'enregistrement. Horrifié, Suguru se débattit de toutes ses forces et hurla à l'aide, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire Obata.

« Pas la peine de crier, c'est insonorisé… Mais tu peux continuer si tu veux, parce que ça m'excite drôlement ! »

Il glissa sa main entre les cuisses du petit claviériste qui, dans un sursaut de révolte désespérée, parvint à libérer un de ses bras et lui griffa le visage. Furieux, Obata le jeta rudement au sol et le gifla à la volée.

« Le petit chat a fini par sortir ses griffes ? Attends un peu, je vais te faire miauler ! »

Trop absorbé par sa lutte avec Suguru, qui continuait à se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir, Obata ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un était rentré dans le studio. Il se sentit soudain saisi par les cheveux et, avant qu'il ait pu faire un seul geste, un direct en pleine figure l'écarta du jeune musicien. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que Kinnara Shihoudani le bourrait de coups.

« Que je te reprenne ici, sale ordure… je te jure que je te fais la peau ! » siffla le jeune homme en jetant d'un dernier coup de pied Obata hors de la pièce. Sans attendre, il retourna auprès de Suguru, toujours assis par terre dans la cabine.

« Ça va, Fujisaki ? Il… il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

Encore choqué, le garçon secoua la tête. Il tenta de se remettre debout, mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus.

« Attends, appuie-toi sur moi… Une chance que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille ici, hein ? Je m'en suis aperçu une fois arrivé chez moi, et je suis aussitôt reparti le chercher. »

Il conduisit Suguru dans la salle de repos et l'assit sur la banquette.

« Ça va ? Tu veux que… je prévienne quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en remplissant un gobelet à la fontaine placée dans un coin de la pièce. Tiens, bois ça. »

Suguru vida le verre d'un trait et hocha la tête.

« Merci, Shihoudani, murmura-t-il. Heureusement que vous êtes intervenu… Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ce gars faisait ici ? C'est un employé de N-G ?

- Non… C'était… Daisuke Obata, votre… votre prédécesseur… Il avait déjà essayé de… Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

- Bien sûr, je comprends », dit Kinnara avec sollicitude. Il demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants, silencieux, puis Suguru s'estima suffisamment remis pour rentrer chez lui.

« Je… je vais y aller… Merci d'être resté avec moi.

- Tu as l'intention de rentrer seul ? Pas question, je te raccompagne.

- Mais…

- J'insiste », déclara Kinnara d'un ton sans appel. Vaincu, Suguru céda et, pour tout dire, il préférait cela. La nuit commençait à tomber, et Obata l'attendait peut-être… Il se força à chasser cette idée de son esprit.

« Merci. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

Shirley Manson est la chanteuse du groupe Garbage. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Je remercie Sherryn pour sa review !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

« COMMENT ?? » hurla Hiroshi dans le téléphone.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et eut soudainement la nausée.

« Et c'est arrivé quand ?

- Avant-hier. Le pauvre Fujisaki était désorienté. Heureusement que j'avais oublié mon portefeuille ! »

Hiroshi tremblait. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma nerveusement. Une fois de plus, Suguru n'avait rien dit. Les deux garçons s'étaient téléphonés la veille et le jour d'avant mais il n'avait pas parlé d'Obata.

_Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi il ne me dit jamais rien ?_

Hiroshi décida de tester son petit ami le soir-même. Il allait tourner autour du pot, peut-être que Suguru se confierait alors.

« Hiroshi, tu es encore là ?

- Oui, répondit évasivement l'autre.

- Je vais te laisser de toutes manières, je dois encore travailler si je veux être prêt pour la reprise de la tournée dans deux semaines. Tu seras en vacances, tu viendras nous voir ?

- Moui... Je viendrai. Je te laisse aussi, je... je vais dîner. Kinnara, veille sur... sur Fujisaki. Il... il a un sacré caractère mais... mais Obata m'inquiète.

- Avec moi à ses cotés, il ne risque rien. Salut.

- Salut », conclut Hiroshi en refermant son téléphone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, Nakano fumait. Encore. La nuit déjà tombée enveloppait la cité vrombissante. La fumée de la cigarette montait et se perdait dans les nuages grisâtres et trop près des têtes. Les pensées d'Hiroshi, elles aussi, se perdaient dans ce ciel trop bas. Après son coup de fil à Shihoudani, il avait dîné rapidement et avait appelé son petit ami. Malgré tous les hameçons, Suguru n'avait rien avoué.

Une vague inattendue de chagrin le heurta.

Qu'avait dit Obata dans cette ruelle ?

_« Tu n'es qu'un loser ! »_

Hiroshi n'avait pas su protéger Suguru.

_Il se passera quoi la prochaine fois ? Je ne serai pas là de toutes manières..._

Un sentiment d'inutilité succéda au chagrin. Obata avait peut-être raison.

_« Pauvre Fujisaki qui perd son temps avec un éclopé frustré. »_

Le regard gris se voila. Le jeune homme écrasa sa cigarette et retourna à ses obscures pensées au lieu de se focaliser sur ses examens qui débutaient le lendemain.

XXXXXXXXXX

La semaine s'écoula à une vitesse incroyable. Les quatre habitants de la maison avaient eu l'impression de vivre une seule journée de cent vingt heures. Du lundi matin au vendredi soir ils avaient à peine eu le temps de dormir et manger.

Hiroshi profita de ce surmenage pour échapper aux coups du fil du soir qu'il éludait de plus en plus habilement. Cette semaine lui avait permis de trouver une parade au voyage à Tokyo qui était prévu aussitôt les examens terminés. Ainsi quand Suguru l'appela le vendredi soir pour savoir comment s'étaient passés les examens et quand est-ce qu'il arriverait à Tokyo le lendemain, c'est avec aplomb qu'Hiroshi déclara ne plus venir :

« L'hôpital va manquer de personnel, je dois rester.

- Je peux peut-être venir avant que la tournée ne reprenne ? » hasarda Suguru.

Ça aussi Hiroshi l'avait envisagé.

« Non, je vais être absent de jour comme de nuit. Tu t'ennuieras. »

De toutes manières, que savait Suguru de son travail ? Rien. Son intérêt se bornait à la musique ; comme cette question au ryokan. En dehors de la musique, le musicien se fichait de tout. Et puis le « boulot » d'Hiroshi n'avait rien de glorieux. Loin du travail de médecin ou encore d'interne, il se contentait, avec son colocataire Kelji, de nettoyer. C'était déjà un pied dans l'hôpital et leur travail terminé, les deux garçons discutaient souvent avec des infirmières ou d'autres étudiants plus âgés.

Le ton un peu sec avait découragé le jeune garçon mais il ne s'en offusqua pas.

XXXXXXXXXX

La première semaine de vacances coïncidait, à quelques jours près, avec la reprise de la tournée.

Les discussions téléphoniques ne semblaient tourner qu'autour de Kinnara.

« Shihoudani est gentil. »

« Shihoudani a vraiment travaillé dur pour s'adapter aussi rapidement. »

« Il est amusant et parfois il plonge monsieur Shindo dans des Abymes de désespoir... »

Suguru ne semblait parler que de Shihoudani.

_Lui au moins il était là quand il fallait... Je ne dois pas être le garçon qu'il faut à Fujisaki... _

_  
« Soit il te quittera pour quelqu'un de plus... prometteur, soit il régressera inconsciemment parce qu'il culpabilisera. Tu n'as rien à lui apporter. Retourne dans l'anonymat et tes pauvres études de médecin à moins que tu veuilles aussi l'attirer dans ton monde stérile... C'est ce que tu veux Nakano ? »_

_  
Non, ça n'est pas ce que je veux..._

Sa rancœur se réveilla comme un animal sorti de son hibernation. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Lentement, elle étira ses membres endormis et reprit possession du cœur fragile de Nakano.

Tout se dégradait entre les deux amants mais un seul le savait. Il masquait son chagrin grandissant derrière des rires fallacieux.

_« Il verra qu'il perd son temps avec un minable dans ton genre. »_

Obata avait versé le poison dans son oreille et c'est son cœur qui en récoltait les fruits amers et pourris.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les jours où il ne travaillait pas, Hiroshi restait dans le noir, à ressasser les paroles clairvoyantes dObata.

Les jours où il ne travaillait pas l'éloignaient de Suguru.

_« Tu n'es qu'un loser ! »_

Pour la première fois, il ressentit une vive jalousie à l'égard de Kinnara. Lui, il était parfait. Il jouait brillamment, il s'habillait avec élégance, il avait de l'argent, il était amusant et spirituel et surtout, il était là. Plus de quarante heures par semaine à veiller sur Fujisaki.

Dans ces moments, Hiroshi se sentait si vulnérable et impuissant. Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, en position fœtale, et s'abandonnait à ses larmes brûlantes. L'animal féroce de la rancœur répandait son fiel et s'abreuvait de l'eau de ses yeux.

Oui, la jalousie s'estompa rapidement pour laisser la place à une résignation silencieuse mais incontestée.

Suguru ignorait tout du drame dans lequel Hiroshi était plongé. Il ignorait que chaque fois qu'il parlait du nouveau membre des Bad Luck, il plongeait une lame acérée dans le cœur meurtri de son petit ami.

Keiji s'était rendu compte de ce qui arrivait à son ami. Il le regardait s'éteindre peu à peu. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de le divertir mais Hiroshi s'était refermé sur lui et se murait dans un silence inébranlable. Alors, Keiji restait avec lui, pour montrer qu'il était là.

Au retour des filles, qui avaient passé leur mois de vacances en famille, Hiroshi n'allait guère mieux. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il n'avait pas rejoint son petit ami. Pour tout dire, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque un mois et demi. En fait, il avait pris une décision et il se raccrochait à elle comme à une bouée de secours. Il avait pris une décision et décréta qu'il était temps d'agir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi se redressa et se passa un boxer. Rien à faire, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Un petit bruissement de drap le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et regarda la silhouette dans l'obscurité. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. L'étudiant se leva et prit une cigarette qu'il tassa lentement. Une fois de plus, accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre, il l'alluma. Il laissa le froid de la nuit mordre sa peau nue. Il ne sentait plus rien de toutes façons. Seul son souffle perturbait le silence profond de la pièce.

La rupture était arrivée comme la neige ; sans prévenir.

La veille, un maigre soleil protégeait encore la ville et aujourd'hui, tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin, l'hiver avait enfin revêtu son manteau blanc et Suguru était comme une petite fleur captive d'un étau de glace. Oui, son petit ami n'était plus qu'un sourire figé, privé de chaleur, souvenir d'un printemps lointain, emprisonné dans un carcan de givre. Quant à Hiroshi, son cœur aussi s'était cristallisé. Mais il s'était aussitôt brisé en mille et un petits morceaux.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et après un dernier regard à la silhouette sombre dans son lit, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du claviériste.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Suguru Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre actuellement mais n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, je vous rappellerai. »

_Pas étonnant, il est 4h30..._

Hiroshi inspira et se lança. Il avait répété, tout se passerait bien.

« Fujisaki, c'est fini nous deux. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un que je vois régulièrement depuis quelques jours. »

Il marqua une petite pause.

« Ça ne pouvait pas marcher toi et moi, expliqua-t-il un peu sèchement. Tu... tu es trop... insignifiant, terne. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé croire que tu me plaisais. En fait, tu m'ennuies. »

Nouvelle pause.

« Ah ! Renvoie-moi la bague s'il te plait. »

Il raccrocha.

Le regard légèrement voilé, il se glissa sous les draps et se blottit contre la silhouette chaude et toujours endormie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme tous les matins, le premier geste de Suguru en se réveillant, fut d'allumer son téléphone portable et consulter sa messagerie. Ce matin-là il n'y avait qu'un seul appel, provenant d'Hiroshi.

Le cœur du garçon fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Justement, la veille au soir, il avait téléphoné à son petit ami, mais il était tombé sur sa boîte vocale. Il avait laissé un message pour rappeler que ce jour était le dernier de leur tournée et qu'il retournait le soir même à Tokyo. Et puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir depuis un long moment, Suguru pouvait tout aussi bien se rendre à Osaka. Sans doute son petit ami lui répondait-il à ce propos…

Mais à peine eut-il entendu les premiers mots que Suguru sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Glacé, il écouta jusqu'au bout le bref message asséné d'une voix presque cassante, et sa conclusion brutale.

« Ah ! Renvoie-moi ma bague, s'il te plaît. »

Le message cessa abruptement. Abasourdi, le garçon garda stupidement son téléphone collé à l'oreille, incapable de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. S'agissait-il d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, quelqu'un qui avait imité l'ancien guitariste, peut-être ? Mais non, personne n'était au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Suguru écouta et réécouta le message, et chaque fois ces paroles implacables s'enfonçaient un peu plus profondément dans son cœur, telles des lames de glace._Insignifiant. Terne. Tu m'ennuies._ L'incrédulité fit peu à peu place à la colère, qui céda elle-même le pas à la douleur et le garçon, incapable d'en supporter davantage, reposa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller afin d'étouffer les sanglots qui le secouaient tout entier.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » ne cessait-il de répéter, impuissant à comprendre ce qui avait provoqué la rupture. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Hiroshi était un peu plus froid avec lui, au téléphone, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte du stress des examens et de l'attente des résultats.

Ses larmes mirent un long moment à se tarir et, tant bien que mal, Suguru se traîna hors de son lit jusque dans la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image pathétique d'yeux rouges et bouffis, d'un nez qui coulait encore malgré l'emploi d'un demi paquet de mouchoirs en papier et, pour couronner le tout, sa gorge lui faisait terriblement mal.

Ce spectacle lamentable provoqua un nouvel accès de larmes, qu'il parvint tant bien que mal à juguler. Une longue douche l'aida à se ressaisir quelque peu et, priant pour que ses émotions ne le trahissent pas à nouveau, il descendit à la cuisine. Il n'avait absolument pas faim, mais s'il ne mangeait rien du tout, sa mère l'accablerait sans doute de questions et il n'avait surtout pas besoin de cela en cet instant. Bien qu'âgé de dix-huit ans et demie, Suguru n'avait pas quitté le nid familial. Il s'entendait bien avec ses parents et appréciait leur indéfectible soutien.

« Tu es en retard, Suguru, l'accueillit son petit frère de huit ans, Ritsu. Fais attention, le monsieur Américain risque de venir te chercher avec son fusil !

- Ton frère est rentré tard cette nuit, expliqua sa mère en se retournant vers son aîné. Eh bien, comment s'est passé ce dernier concert ? Oh, mais tu as une de ces mines ! »

En dépit de tous ses efforts, Suguru n'était pas parvenu à totalement effacer les traces de sa crise de larmes. Il opta donc pour le mensonge.

« J'ai pris froid avant-hier, il pleuvait et…

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien ! Tu ne préfères pas rester à la maison, aujourd'hui ? »

Rester ici et ressasser les paroles blessantes du message d'Hiroshi… autant s'occuper l'esprit en travaillant, même si, compte tenu des circonstances, la répétition serait sans doute écourtée.

« Non, ça va aller. Je me sens déjà mieux qu'hier.

- Hé bien, ça devait être quelque chose… fit remarquer sa mère. Allez, donne-moi ton assiette, pas question de partir le ventre vide si tu es malade. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi avait lui aussi passé une mauvaise journée. Même s'il n'avait cessé de se répéter que c'était pour le bien de Suguru qu'il avait rompu, il se sentait minable d'avoir employé le procédé qu'il avait adopté. Une rupture par téléphone… sur répondeur, en plus. Lâche jusqu'au bout…

_Mais ça se serait fini comme ça, de toutes façons. Je ne suis pas à sa hauteur. Il lui faut quelqu'un comme Shihoudani… qui soit toujours à ses côtés, que ce soit pour le protéger ou l'encourager._

Le soir venu, pour la première fois, Suguru ne l'appela pas, pas plus qu'il ne le fit. Néanmoins, quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit, son cœur bondit. Mais il s'agissait de Kinnara. Le jeune homme hésita à répondre, mais… il voulait savoir.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, de la tournée, de la reprise, des études… Hiroshi ne savait trop comment aborder le sujet de Suguru, et il cherchait une entrée en matière quand Kinnara déclara :

« … ceci dit, K aurait pu nous laisser au moins quelques jours de congés ! Shindo avait l'air crevé, mais j'imagine que Yuki et lui ont dû… célébrer leurs retrouvailles, et Fujisaki était carrément à côté de ses pompes.

- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

- Ben… Il avait complètement la tête ailleurs et il a vraiment joué comme un manche. Quand K lui en a fait la remarque, il s'est contenté de dire qu'il était un peu malade, mais là où j'ai un peu tiqué, c'est quand il n'a pas répondu aux réflexions de Shindo… Non, il était vraiment dans les choux. »

Et pour cause. Hiroshi avala sa salive.

« Il est peut-être réellement malade…

- C'est possible… Après tout nous sommes en hiver, il a dû prendre froid. »

Une semaine s'écoula avant qu'Hiroshi ait à nouveau des nouvelles de Kinnara.

« … et Fujisaki ? Il va mieux ?

- Oui, enfin… Il a changé, je trouve. Il est devenu glacial avec tout le monde et il ne parle plus que de boulot. Il est… c'est effrayant comme il est devenu impassible. Je crois bien que… je ne l'ai pas vu sourire depuis notre retour de tournée », confia le nouveau guitariste. Hiroshi sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu'il avait fait du mal à Suguru… Il le regrettait sincèrement, mais… c'était nécessaire.

« J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour lui », conclut-il.

Le lendemain, un samedi, le jeune homme travaillait seul chez lui quand on sonna à la porte. Il s'arracha à ses cours avec un soupir, puisque aucun de ses colocataires n'était présent, et alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. »

Hiroshi demeura planté sur le seuil de l'appartement, aussi stupéfait et pris de court que la fois où il avait trouvé Suguru devant sa porte, plus d'un an auparavant. La scène était irréellement familière…

« Je suis venu vous rendre votre bague. Comme elle a de la valeur, j'ai préféré vous l'apporter directement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se perde… Excusez-moi pour le délai, mais je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. »

Suguru le dévisageait des ses yeux noisette au fond desquels aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Il tira un petit paquet de sa poche et le tendit à l'ancien musicien qui ne disait toujours rien, trop ébranlé pour parler.

« Voilà. Peut-être souhaitez-vous vérifier que c'est bien l'originale ? »

Ces paroles mordantes tirèrent Hiroshi de son hébétude.

« Su… Fuji… » balbutia-t-il. Il fit mine de s'écarter de la porte, mais Suguru secoua la tête.

« Inutile, je ne fais que passer. Mais avant de partir, je veux vous demander quelque chose. Ces mots de rupture, que vous m'avez assénés au téléphone, je veux que vous me les répétiez en face, les yeux dans les yeux, dit-il d'un ton grave. Que vous aimiez quelqu'un d'autre, je peux le concevoir. Mais que vous me l'annonciez d'une façon aussi lâche… Je ne suis pas un chien, monsieur Nakano. »

Son regard ne vacillait pas, planté droit dans celui d'Hiroshi. Celui-ci demeura muet, dans l'impossibilité de rien répondre à ces paroles dignes et détachées en apparences, mais au fond desquelles il décelait une terrible souffrance.

« Hé bien ? N'êtes-vous pas suffisamment courageux pour me dire les choses en face ? »

Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard du claviériste, Hiroshi détourna les yeux, honteux, écoeuré par sa lâcheté. Il n'était qu'un minable, comment avait-il pu agir de manière aussi basse ?

Sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour se contrôler, il enlaça soudain Suguru et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Pardon ! Pardonne-moi, Suguru ! Je… J'ai été infecte avec toi ! Depuis le début je n'arrête pas de te faire du mal, je… Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie », hoqueta-t-il, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots. Suguru avait été si surpris par ce geste qu'il était demeuré pétrifié entre les bras de son ancien collègue. Puis, doucement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte écrasante et entraîna Hiroshi dans l'appartement.

« Je… crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire… » murmura-t-il.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ils avaient longuement parlé. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Hiroshi avait mis en paroles ses hésitations et ses doutes. Il était enfin parvenu à crever l'abcès douloureux dont le poison avait corrompu sa raison et, au fil des mots, jalousie et rancœur s'envolaient petit à petit de son cœur… même si tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là.

« Vous auriez dû m'en parler avant, monsieur Nakano. Je… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… »

L'ancien guitariste l'interrompit.

« T'en parler ? Mais tu es le premier à garder le silence ! C'est Shihoudani qui m'a appris ce qu'Obata avait fait. Et si Kinnara n'avait pas été là, tu…

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter ! s'écria Suguru. Vous étiez à Osaka, qu'auriez-vous pu faire ? Que je vous en parle ou non n'aurait rien changé ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque question de confiance, monsieur Nakano !

- Mais Shihoudani était là, lui ! Et sans son intervention, ce salopard serait parvenu à ses fins !

- Il était là parce qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille, et sans cela il ne serait pas revenu. Il était là par hasard, monsieur Nakano ! Bien sûr que je lui suis reconnaissant d'être intervenu ! Et c'est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup en tant que collègue. Il a de grandes qualités. Mais… »

Le garçon prit entre ses mains l'une de celles d'Hiroshi et la serra.

« … Mais c'est vous que j'aime, pas Shihoudani. Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir là-dessus, monsieur Na… Hiroshi. »

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu… J'ai bien entendu, là ? demanda-t-il, et un pâle sourire éclaira ses traits.

- Oui. En échange de quoi, je m'engage à ne plus rien vous cacher. Même… même les choses les plus désagréables. »

D'un geste hésitant, presque timide, Hiroshi caressa la joue de Suguru puis, lentement, se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le claviériste sourit à son tour mais redevint sérieux aussitôt après.

« Monsieur N… Hiroshi… La personne dont vous m'avez parlée… que… que vous voyez… elle existe ? » questionna-t-il d'une petite voix incertaine. L'étudiant se retourna et prit dans ses bras une petite boule de poils crème qui s'était tenue jusque là perchée sur le dossier du canapé.

« Il n'y a jamais eu que toi… et cette demoiselle à avoir partagé mon lit, dit-il en déposant la toute petite chatte sur ses genoux. Elle s'appelle Ikkyoku, ma petite mélodie. Je l'ai trouvée qui errait dans le quartier un soir en rentrant du travail, alors je l'ai recueillie. »

Suguru tendit la main et gratta doucement la chatte derrière les oreilles. Ikkyoku se mit aussitôt à ronronner comme un petit moteur.

« Elle est mignonne », commenta-t-il. Hiroshi caressa lui aussi le petit félin, et ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Suguru, qu'ils saisirent.

« Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, s'il te plaît. Je te promets que… j'en ai fini avec les conneries. Je préfère être honnête et te dire que je ne cesserai jamais tout à fait d'être jaloux de ceux qui gravitent dans ton milieu… mais je vais faire des efforts. »

Il souleva la main de Suguru, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, et déposa un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts. Il ouvrit ensuite le petit paquet, en tira la bague aux chrysanthèmes et la passa au majeur du garçon.

« Garde-la. Elle te va bien mieux qu'à moi. Garde-la, et ne me la rends sous aucun prétexte. Tu… tu veux bien me le promettre ? »

Suguru ne répondit rien mais se glissa tout contre son petit ami et se serra contre lui.

« Reste ici jusqu'à demain, proposa Hiroshi. Keiji passe le week-end chez ses parents, mais les filles rentreront d'ici ce soir, et je suis certain qu'elles seront ravies de faire ta connaissance. Yurika surtout est fan de Bad Luck, alors tu penses un peu !

- C'est d'accord, accepta Suguru, après un bref instant d'hésitation. Mais je n'ai pas de rechange…

- Ça ne fait rien, je te prêterai des affaires. Par ma faute nous sommes restés presque deux mois sans nous voir… Je veux rattraper un peu de ce temps bêtement perdu. »

Il attira Suguru contre sa poitrine, l'embrassa doucement puis le tint serré contre lui, les yeux clos, partageant avec son petit ami un instant de paix véritable, comme il n'en avait pas goûté depuis longtemps.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à Sherryn et Prudence pour avoir laissé un commentaire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

"_Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God what have we done to You ?_"

Hiroshi ouvrit presque instantanément les yeux et baissa le volume de son radio-réveil qui venait de se mettre en marche. 8 heures. Il sourit et serra le petit corps chaud de son petit ami contre lui. Il soupira de satisfaction et laissait son rêve s'effilocher alors qu'il se réveillait peu à peu. Sa réalité était bien plus intense que ses chimères ne le seraient jamais.

"_We always try to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put You through..."_

Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau nue de Suguru. Il aimait le murmure de la caresse, la douceur veloutée de la peau, les courbes graciles et chaleureuses de son petit ami. Inconsciemment, il insista sur quelques zones plus sensibles, arrachant un petit gémissement au claviériste qui se blottit davantage contre l'ancien guitariste.

"_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

_Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you."_

Les paroles le tirèrent de ses rêveries. L'étudiant eut honte. Il avait blessé Suguru à tant de reprises qu'il se dit que Fujisaki devait vraiment l'aimer pour endurer tout ça. Il l'avait repoussé à Tokyo, il lui avait brisé le cœur et Suguru, pauvre ange, avait accepté et pardonné.

_Je ne le mér..._

De ça aussi ils en avaient parlé. Suguru était définitivement plus mature que lui en amour. Même lui avait quelques doutes mais sa foi quasi inébranlable en leur couple avait abattu les derniers complexes d'Hiroshi.

Il repensa au jour où Suguru était venu à Osaka lui rendre la bague. Ça ne datait que de deux semaines mais ça lui paraissait une éternité. Le regard féroce et peiné du claviériste l'avait bouleversé. Il avait pensé ne jamais le revoir. Il s'était tenu, fier et impassible sur le seuil de la maison. Froid, il avait tendu un paquet contenant son anneau. Trop troublé, Hiroshi avait éclaté en sanglot. Suguru avait compris et avait pardonné.

Ils avaient passé quelques jours à Osaka. Les autres colocataires, absents, étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tard. La présence de Fujisaki n'avait étonné personne. Être dans le même groupe avait forcément créé des liens.

"_If God has a master plan  
That only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through_

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give."_

_Oui, il y a deux semaines nous étions brouillés et là..._

Là, Hiroshi lui avait préparé une surprise. On était le 13 février. D'ici deux heures ils prendraient l'avion pour Okinawa. Hiroshi n'avait eu qu'à prendre les billets d'avion, un ami de Yuji avait un petit appartement à Okinawa Honto, l'île principale de l'archipel, et le lui avait prêté pour le week-end.

"_I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your hearts for two."_

L'étudiant regarda Suguru dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible, si détendu. Il caressa les cheveux sombres et s'enivra encore de son parfum discret. Un joli sourire illumina le visage de Nakano.

« Hiroshi... murmura-t-il. Hiroshi... Tu m'as enfin appelé Hiroshi. »

"_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give."_

La chanson se termina. Il réveilla le dormeur avec des baisers de plus en plus appuyés. Suguru ouvrit lentement les yeux en gémissant doucement. Il se redressa à moitié sur les coudes, le regard toujours voilé par le sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller.

« Bonjour toi... » murmura Hiroshi en l'embrasant chastement sur les lèvres.

Le claviériste ne put que grogner légèrement. Il était si bien dans son rêve et dans les bras de son petit ami !

« Ne boude pas, se moqua gentiment Hiroshi. C'est pour la bonne cause. »

Sa langue gourmande descendit et s'attarda sur un des tétons durcis de son petit ami. Suguru se rallongea. Un réveil comme il les aimait s'annonçait.

Entre les cuisses de Fujisaki, Hiroshi grignota encore un peu le bouton de chair et reprit son chemin vers le nombril. Suguru se cambra, comme pour encourager son petit ami à poursuivre plus bas.

Grisé par les préliminaires, Suguru dut se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer son cri de plaisir quand Hiroshi s'introduisit en lui. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait eu de relations charnelles avant de sortir ensemble mais ils se suffisaient. Tous les deux aimaient la douceur et la tendresse de leur étreinte. Hiroshi faisait toujours preuve d'écoute et de délicatesse. Pourtant, ce matin, c'est avec fougue qu'il fit l'amour à son petit ami.

Les autres colocataires ne se doutaient de rien. Hiroshi disait dormir sur le canapé et les deux amoureux adoptaient toujours une attitude neutre en public.

Mais ce matin, ils décidèrent de vivre dangereusement et après le réveil coquin, ils recommencèrent les câlins, mais sous la douche cette fois.

« C'est pour gagner du temps », avait argumenté en riant Hiroshi.

Les rires et les soupirs furent étouffés par le jet de la douche et ils ressortirent de la salle de bains rayonnants et affamés. Ils déjeunaient quand Keiji les rejoignit à la cuisine.

« Déjà levés ? demanda-t-il encore fatigué. Il est tôôôôt ! s'exclama-t-il en baillant.

- Notre train pour Tokyo est tôt lui aussi. Yuji, me tue si je le rate. On doit déjeuner chez nos parents. Fujisaki aussi doit être chez lui pour le déjeuner. »

Keiji les regarda bizarrement puis s'adressa à Suguru.

« Tu es juste venu passer la nuit à Osaka pour... repartir à Tokyo après ? C'est bizarre... »

Au lieu de répondre le garçon plongea le nez dans son café fumant.

« Il avait oublié... des affaires et... j'ai été incapable de les retrouver, expliqua Hiroshi.

- Tiens... tu as la même bague qu'Hiroshi ! »

Keiji marqua une petite pause et regarda Nakano.

« Elle où d'ailleurs la tienne ? »

Le plan galère... Encore...

Hiroshi se leva et regarda sa montre.

« J'en sais rien par contre on va y aller notre av... train ne nous attendra pas. C'est gentil de t'occuper d'Ikki-chan. Embrasse les filles de notre part. »

Ils allèrent récupérer leurs bagages dans la chambre d'Hiroshi et prirent un bus puis le train pour aller à l'aéroport international du Kansai.

À Okinawa, malgré l'hiver, la température était douce. En effet, l'archipel jouissait d'un climat subtropical, au grand bonheur des deux garçons qui ôtèrent leur écharpe et manteau.

Suguru était ravi. Jusqu'au moment de prendre l'avion il ne savait pas où ils allaient. Il ne connaissait pas Okinawa et vu la température, ils pourraient même se baigner !

L'appartement était un deux-pièces coquet avec vue sur la mer dans la chambre. Et surtout, ils étaient à cent mètres de la plage ! Ils déposèrent les bagages et Suguru se jeta aux bras de son petit ami.

« Hiroshi, c'est fantastique ! Vous me gâtez ! »

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa l'étudiant.

« Allons nous baigner ! » glapit-il.

Nakano aimait voir le regard noisette étinceler et ne put que s'exécuter. Ils se changèrent et allèrent sur la plage encore déserte. L'eau était fraîche, on était en février après tout !

Le lendemain, le 14 février, Hiroshi ignora toute la journée la Saint-Valentin. Ils visitèrent la station balnéaire et se baignèrent en fin d'après-midi. Il guettait du coin de l'œil Suguru, qui boudait légèrement, un peu déçu peut-être de ne pas fêter le jour des amoureux. Le soir, Suguru allait mettre la table mais Hiroshi l'arrêta.

« On dîne dehors, un pique-nique sous la lune pour la plus brillante des étoiles. »

L'ancien guitariste avait tout prévu. Un panier les attendait.

Ils étendirent sur le sable un plaid et Hiroshi disposa les mets qu'il avait préparés le matin même, alors que Suguru dormait encore. Il avait même prévu une petite chaîne qui diffusait une musique envoûtante. Ils dînèrent donc avec enthousiasme face à la mer. Au dessert, ils se levèrent pour une petite promenade sous les étoiles. La main dans la main ils longèrent la grève. L'eau fraîche leur léchait les pieds mais la nuit était encore tiède, ils n'avaient pas froid. De retour au pique-nique, ils se rassirent et Hiroshi déboucha une bouteille de champagne et sortit deux flûtes. D'une main experte il les remplit et en offrit une à son petit ami. Il leva la sienne et plongea son regard dans celui du claviériste.

« À toi !»

Il rampa jusqu'à Suguru et l'embrassa.

«À tes cheveux ! Noirs comme une nuit sans étoiles, poursuivit-il en murmurant. À ton regard ! Doux comme une caresse. À tes lèvres ! Appétissantes et sucrées comme un fruit défendu. À tes bras ! Accueillants comme un havre de paix. À tes mains ! Promesses de plaisir et volupté. À ton cœur ! Si courageux. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je t'aime.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et le tintement cristallin des flûtes troubla un instant le calme de la nuit. Hiroshi posa son verre et sortit du panier un petit écrin qu'il lui offrit.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin. »

Le cœur palpitant, Fujisaki l'ouvrit. Il y avait deux coquillages. Un en chocolat et son jumeau en vrai, nacré. Le petit mot : «_Toujours._ » était accroché au vrai coquillage. Il porta le coquillage nacré à son oreille. Oui, il entendrait toujours la mer et se rappellerait de ce moment.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur vespérale les force à rentrer. Ils vacillèrent jusqu'à l'appartement se dévorant de baisers entrecoupés d'éclats de rire. Ils s'effondrèrent dans un hoquet d'ivresse sur le petit canapé extérieur de la terrasse. Le roulis régulier des vagues les enivra davantage et leurs baisers gagnèrent en ardeur. La lune, timide, se cacha derrière des nuages et les laissa s'aimer discrètement.

Les premiers rayons de soleil brodaient l'horizon d'or et de saumon quand ils se réveillèrent. Hiroshi se leva le premier et porta son petit ami jusqu'au lit où ils s'y rendormirent quelques heures.

Le cœur serré, ils préparent leurs bagages et après une dernière baignade, prirent la direction de l'aéroport.

Le vol fut silencieux.

Arrivés à Osaka, ils allèrent directement au terminal pour Tokyo. Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, dans un coin discret, et Suguru embarqua.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le jeune homme lança un coup d'œil à sa montre et esquissa un sourire ; l'avion en provenance d'Okinawa n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il replia ses longues jambes sous la banquette et ferma les yeux, bercé par la musique que diffusait son baladeur mp3.

Deux mois déjà que sa vie avait pris un virage radical. Deux mois depuis ce soir où, rentrant chez lui après une soirée chez des amis, il avait été pris à partie par trois inconnus, entraîné dans une ruelle et roué de coups. Mais on ne lui avait rien pris. Cependant, avant de partir, l'un de ses assaillants lui avait glissé ces mots à l'oreille :

_« Amuse toi à seulement croiser la route de Fujisaki et tu iras engraisser les poissons dans la baie de Tokyo. »_

Et c'était là que Daisuke Obata avait véritablement compris à quel point Tohma Seguchi était un homme dangereux.

Le musicien soupira. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles et en payait à présent le prix au centuple. Sa carrière au Japon était finie. Tout ça à cause d'une rebuffade, d'un stupide mouvement de son orgueil qui n'avait pas supporté qu'on puisse le repousser de la manière dont l'avait fait Fujisaki. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, mais sur le moment il n'avait plus voulu qu'une chose : écraser de la pire des façons ce gamin trop sûr de lui qui avait osé l'envoyer promener et avait été la cause de son renvoi.

Les passagers en provenance d'Okinawa commençaient à arriver dans le hall, et il se leva après avoir coupé sa musique, cherchant du regard l'ami avec qui il devait partir pour les États-Unis. Là-bas, peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de débuter une nouvelle carrière…

« Hé ! Ryô ! » appela-t-il en adressant un geste à un jeune homme qui sourit en l'apercevant et se dirigea vers lui.

« Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

- J'ai surtout passé un bon week-end, il a fait très beau… Alors, tout est prêt pour le grand départ ? »

Obata hocha la tête.

« Paré à partir à la conquête des States, mon pote ! »

C'est alors qu'il les vit. Marchant côte à côte dans leur direction, un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns dans lesquels la lumière jetait des éclats cuivrés, et un garçon plus petit, à l'épaisse chevelure courte et noire. Il les reconnut aussitôt… et sa raison le déserta.

« Tu… Attends-moi ici, Ryô, s'il te plaît. Je reviens tout de suite.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je reviens tout de suite ! » répéta Obata en emboîtant le pas à Hiroshi et Suguru. Ainsi ils étaient toujours ensemble, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait tenté pour les faire se séparer. Une jalousie folle, mêlée à une colère aveugle, lui embrasa le cœur.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas pris la direction de la sortie mais se dirigeaient vers le terminal des vols pour Tokyo. Ils se réfugièrent soudain dans un coin du hall peu fréquenté et s'enlacèrent.

De là où il se trouvait, Obata n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais il s'agissait clairement d'une scène d'au-revoir. Bondissant sur l'occasion, il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche et photographia, à plusieurs reprises, le couple enlacé qui ne s'aperçut de rien, avant de retourner auprès de son ami, un petit sourire triomphal sur le visage.

« Hé ben ! Tu devais avoir sacrément envie ! l'accueillit Ryô à son retour.

- Tu sais bien que ce genre de chose n'attend pas, répondit le jeune homme. Bon, on va chez toi directement ou on passe chercher Masa avant ? »

Une semaine plus tard, Daisuke Obata quittait le Japon pour les États-Unis, après avoir semé derrière lui les graines de son dernier forfait. Il n'en aurait pas les échos cette fois mais… nul doute que Nakano et Fujisaki, eux, récolteraient les fruits de cette ultime vengeance.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé bien ? Que pensez-vous du niveau de Yae ? »

Haruka Fujisaki dédia un magnifique sourire à la mère de ladite Yae, qui baissait le nez vers le clavier de son piano d'un air résigné, tout en cherchant désespérément un moyen d'expliquer de façon diplomatique que la fillette, adorable au demeurant, avait à peu près autant de prédispositions pour la musique q'une vache pour la pratique du deltaplane.

« Hé bien… Disons que… peut-être devriez-vous laisser sa sensibilité artistique s'exprimer dans un autre domaine, comme la peinture par exemple… »

Kasumi Nishikawa, mère de Yae Nishikawa et épouse de Jiro Nishikawa, magnat de la finance, ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

- Parce que je ne crois pas que votre fille soit un jour en mesure de dépasser le niveau d'un… amateur moyen. _Et encore, en suant sang et eau…_

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que Yae n'a aucun don pour la musique ?

- Certaines personnes n'ont pas l'oreille musicale, et Yae est malheureusement de ceux-là. »

Madame Nishikawa se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et Haruka attendit l'explosion d'indignation qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre. Mais quoi ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si cette fillette n'était pas faite pour la musique !

« Oh, comme j'ai eu raison de suivre le conseil de mon amie Mieko ! Mieko Sawada, vous enseignez à sa fille, et c'est elle qui m'a chaudement recommandé de m'adresser à vous ! Vous n'avez pas hésité à me dire ce que vous pensiez vraiment de ma fille, alors que tous les autres professeurs, de peur de me déplaire, ont lâchement trouvé de stupides faux-fuyants ! Vous êtes la personne qu'il faut pour Yae !! » s'exclama la dame avec élan. Haruka la dévisagea avec stupéfaction, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, madame Nishikawa reprit d'un ton impérieux :

« Bien ! Nous nous revoyons donc jeudi. Au plaisir, madame Fujisaki ! »

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle un professeur aussi désemparé que son élève.

« Je… suis vraiment désolée, Yae… Je croyais pourtant qu'en disant ça… »

La petite fille eut un pauvre sourire.

« Ça n'est pas de votre faute, professeur… Merci tout de même d'avoir essayé… »

En regagnant son domicile, après être passée chercher Ritsu à l'école, Haruka avait une migraine terrible. Et l'idée de passer des heures à écouter la pauvre Yae massacrer allègrement ses partitions était loin d'arranger son état.

« Il y a des jours comme ça où je regrette d'avoir choisi l'enseignement à domicile... » dit-elle pour elle-même en ramassant le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. Quelques prospectus publicitaires et plusieurs lettres… Elle les examina d'un coup d'œil distrait, et l'une d'elles attira son attention : en dehors de l'adresse, imprimée, il n'y avait rien d'autre sur l'enveloppe.

Un peu intriguée, elle la décacheta et en sortit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre, au milieu de laquelle étaient glissées plusieurs photos. À la vue de ce qu'elles représentaient, elle pâlit, surprise et un peu choquée, et déplia la feuille. Quelques lignes y étaient imprimées.

_« Vous êtes-vous jamais douté que votre fils avait un faible pour les garçons ? Ces photos devraient vous éclairer sur la situation. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez-lui d'où vient la bague qu'il porte à la main droite. »_

De plus en plus troublée, Haruka regarda à nouveau les photos. De mauvaise qualité, manifestement prises avec un téléphone mobile, elles montraient néanmoins clairement Suguru dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux, leurs lèvres séparées par quelques centimètres à peine, et il ne faisait guère de doute, au vu de ces clichés, sur la nature de la relation qui semblait être la leur.

Madame Fujisaki porta la main à sa bouche avec un cri étouffé. C'était impossible… Jamais Suguru n'avait laissé entendre… ou paraître… qu'il pouvait être attiré par d'autres garçons. Certes, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie… mais là encore, il n'avait jamais paru s'intéresser à autre chose que sa musique.

Accablée, elle replaça d'une main mal assurée la lettre et les photos dans l'enveloppe, qu'elle rangea fébrilement dans son sac. Il lui fallait avant tout regagner son calme avant d'essayer d'avoir la moindre discussion avec son fils aîné.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme tous les soirs après la répétition, Suguru salua ses camarades et rentra chez lui sans attendre. Depuis sa réconciliation avec Hiroshi, trois semaines auparavant, il était de la plus belle des humeurs et le souvenir de ces deux jours à Okinawa ne le quittait plus. Cette surprise d'Hiroshi l'avait profondément touché, et il conservait précieusement le petit coquillage nacré dans un tiroir de sa chambre.

« Bonsoir, je suis rentré», s'annonça-t-il. Un air de piano provenait du salon, dans lequel Ritsu étudiait avec leur mère. Celle-ci se leva de son siège en l'entendant.

« Continue tout seul, Ritsu, dit-elle à son cadet. J'ai à parler avec ton frère. »

Le petit garçon acquiesça et se remit à son étude cependant que Suguru, un peu étonné, suivait sa mère dans la cuisine. Haruka referma la porte et, sans un mot, tendit les photos à son fils.

Suguru sentit son cœur cesser de battre à peine eut-il posé les yeux dessus. Il devina immédiatement à quelle occasion avaient été pris ces clichés. Mais par qui ? Et de qui sa mère les tenait-elle ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour le demander, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« C'était dans le courrier d'aujourd'hui, dit enfin madame Fujisaki d'une voix calme. Il y avait un mot avec, ajouta-t-elle en donnant le message à Suguru. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Le garçon ferma les yeux, désemparé, pris de court, gagné peu à peu par une panique si violente qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens. La gorge si nouée qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler, il ne put que hocher la tête, glacé.

« Ce garçon, c'est… ton ancien collègue, n'est-ce pas ? Nakano ? »

Les yeux baissés, Suguru acquiesça à nouveau.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela dure, Suguru ? »

Ce dernier avala sa salive. Il avait toujours su que le jour viendrait où il lui faudrait assumer ses choix. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il arriverait si vite… et qu'il serait autant pris au dépourvu.

« De… depuis novembre dernier… Mais… mais j'aime Nakano depuis bien plus longtemps », dit-il, retrouvant enfin l'usage de ses cordes vocales. Le visage de sa mère ne laissait rien paraître, et ses yeux marron, si semblables aux siens, étaient graves.

« Je… je suis vraiment désolé que tu l'ais appris… comme ça, reprit Suguru, désignant les photos. Je ne savais pas comment… Je… »

Il culpabilisait tant qu'il n'osait pas détacher les yeux du sol. Il avait conscience que cet aveu blessait sa mère, et il avait trop peur de lire sur son visage tout le dégoût, la colère et le mépris qu'il redoutait d'y trouver.

Haruka demeurait muette, luttant contre les sentiments contradictoires qui envahissaient son esprit. Tout était si inattendu… un peu choquant, pour tout dire, mais avait-elle le droit de juger Suguru ? De quel forfait était-il coupable, en fin de compte ? Celui d'aimer ?

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler… dit-elle doucement. Que croyais-tu que j'allais te faire ? Te chasser de la maison ? »

Stupéfait, Suguru osa enfin relever la tête. De toutes les réactions auxquelles il s'était préparé, celle-ci n'en avait jamais fait partie.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de porter un quelconque jugement sur tes sentiments, Suguru. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on choisit. Je… reconnais que… cette lettre m'a… bouleversé. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que mes sentiments envers toi vont changer. »

Étranglé par l'émotion, le garçon murmura un timide « merci » puis ajouta, les yeux embués de larmes, « Je l'aime, maman. Presque depuis le temps où j'ai fait sa connaissance. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que lui… »

Suguru raconta tout, du jour où il était allé trouver Hiroshi dans l'appartement minable au fond duquel il se terrait jusqu'au week-end à Okinawa, choisissant cependant de minimiser la gravité des crises qu'ils avaient déjà traversé, et d'occulter totalement les agressions d'Obata.

« … et il m'a donné sa bague, conclut-il en étendant la main droite, au majeur de laquelle brillait l'anneau d'argent. Elle appartenait à sa grand-mère, et il ne s'en était encore jamais séparé.

- Elle est vraiment très belle, approuva sa mère. Suguru… Quand ton père reviendra de sa mission en mer, il faudra lui en parler aussi. Je… ne garantis pas qu'il le prendra très bien mais… je pense qu'il comprendra.

- Oui, bien sûr maman, dit le garçon en inclinant la tête. Je… merci. »

Haruka le serra doucement contre elle. Son fils ressemblait tellement à son cousin, incapable de retenue quand il aimait et prêt à tout endurer en échange d'un mot tendre.

« Suguru… Puisque ça a l'air sérieux entre Nakano et toi… Je tiens à rencontrer ce jeune homme. Tu le lui diras ? »

Car elle tenait à faire la connaissance de celui à qui son fils avait offert son cœur sans la moindre retenue, et voir s'il était vraiment digne de cet amour. Et, surtout, lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas jouer avec les sentiments de Suguru…

« Bien, je retourne auprès de Ritsu, il doit se demander ce que nous fabriquons tous les deux. Quant à ces photos… »

D'un geste décidé, Haruka Fujisaki déchira les clichés et la lettre, et laissa tomber les morceaux dans la poubelle d'un air méprisant.

« … elles ne méritent pas mieux que ça. »

Resté seul, Suguru se laissa tomber sur une chaise, encore en état de choc, une furieuse envie de pleurer bloquée au fond de la gorge. Sa mère était formidable… mais qui avait pris et envoyé ces photos ? Et… si ses parents avaient reçu pareille lettre, n'était-il pas plausible que ceux d'Hiroshi en aient reçu une aussi ?

Saisi d'un horrible pressentiment, le garçon se précipita dans sa chambre et composa le numéro de téléphone de son petit ami.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Chanson : « Precious », de Depeche Mode 


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci beaucoup Sherryn pour tes reviews !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

Le téléphone sonna. Sans un regard vers ses parents, Hiroshi regarda qui l'appelait. Il raccrocha, coupa la sonnerie, puis remit le téléphone dans sa poche.

« C'est lui ? » aboya un homme âgé de la cinquantaine.

Hiroshi ne répondit pas.

_Suguru… Oui, c'est lui._

« Tu vas me répondre, Hiroshi ?

- Non… Ca n'est pas lui, répondit le jeune garçon, le regard baissé.

- Hiroshi, tu es la honte de la famille. Suivre le chemin de ton frère…. Musicien… Un… _saltimbanque_ dans la famille ça ne suffisait pas ??? Mais lui au moins il ne s'est pas laissé débaucher par… par un HOMME ! Tu perds complètement la tête. On pensait que tu étais retourné dans le droit chemin ! Que tu trouverais une gentille et jolie jeune fille ! Pas… Pas que tu t'enticherais d'un musicien drogué et déviant ! »

L'étudiant serra les poings. Que son père s'en prenne à lui, il le tolérait mais traiter Suguru de « drogué » et « déviant »… Là il abusait.

L'ancien guitariste se leva et donna un coup de poing sur la table. Son père recula, étonné. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage du jeune garçon.

« Oui… J'aime sucer des queues. »

Ni plus, ni moins, Hiroshi reçut une claque magistrale qu'il accusa sans ciller.

Nakano n'était pas habitué à dire des vulgarités mais il devait rabaisser le caquet de son père.

« Mais… mon petit ami est quelqu'un de bien, poursuivit-il, adouci. Il n'est ni drogué, ni déviant. Il est intelligent, gentil et c'est un pianiste très doué !

- Ton petit ami, répéta monsieur Nakano, écoeuré. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu restes à Tokyo et nous allons te faire soigner !

- Je ne suis pas malade ! » hurla presque Hiroshi.

Une femme brune, enserrée dans un kimono bleu sombre, s'approcha. Jusqu'ici elle avait écouté la conversation mais n'était pas intervenue. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son fils.

« Hiroshi, calme-toi, voyons. Ton père et moi nous comprenons ton anxiété. Tu es peut-être trop jeune pour vivre loin de nous, dans une ville inconnue. C'est normal que tu aies agi singulièrement. Ton père a raison, à Tokyo tu retrouveras tes marques et je suis sûre qu'en avril tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour ta rentrée. Sinon, tu peux te reposer un an et tenter Todai l'année d'après. Tu es doué, ne t'inquiète pas »

Dans un mouvement brusque, identique à celui d'un animal traqué, Hiroshi se dégagea et recula.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Tôt, le matin même, il étudiait en compagnie de ses amis et avait reçu un coup de fil inquiétant de sa mère, le priant de venir par le premier train à Tokyo. Il avait rechigné, il avait trop de travail. Sa mère avait insisté, expliquant que c'était urgent, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas appelé. Ainsi, dans le quart d'heure qui suivit il mit quelques affaires dans un sac et partit pour la capitale. Que s'était-il passé qui ne pouvait pas être dit au téléphone ? Sur le trajet, il appela son frère, lui saurait peut-être. Mais il tomba sur le répondeur. Il essaya infructueusement pendant les deux heures trente de trajet ; en vain. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Yuji-nii ????

Dans le taxi qui l'amenait chez ses parents, dans le quartier résidentiel chic de Meguro, Hiroshi essaya de prendre un air neutre. Pourtant, au plus profond de lui, sa rancoeur envers eux se réveilla. Il avait quitté la maison après le lycée, quand il avait choisi la voie artistique avec Shuichi. Ses parents n'avaient pas été dupes pour son échec à Todai et son père lui avait coupé les vivres aussitôt. Le garçon en avait ri. Il aimait la vie de bohème et bien vite le succès apporta ses fruits, lui permettant une vie aisée. Son accident, et surtout sa complication, aurait dû le ramener au domicile familial. Mais il avait déjà croqué la vie indépendante et préférait mourir de faim plutôt que retourner dans ce carcan. Et il avait été affamé. Affamé mais aussi esseulé, en perdition, il dépérissait lentement quand Suguru était venu et lui avait insufflé sa force. Et son amour…

_Suguru !!!!!_

Il ne l'avait pas appelé ! Dans son inquiétude, il avait même oublié de le joindre pour lui dire qu'il était à Tokyo. Il aurait certainement le temps de le faire plus tard, et puis là il devait travailler. Il pourrait même prendre un café avec le groupe après leur répétition.

Avec une légère appréhension, il franchit le portail et se dirigea vers la maison. Il n'y était plus venu depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, tout juste diplômé du lycée. Aller à Osaka étudier la médecine l'avait un peu ramené dans les faveurs de la famille mais ses parents voulaient des résultats et n'avaient toujours pas toléré l'éclipse musicale.

Sur le seuil, il avait soupiré, frappé à la porte. Une domestique lui avait ouvert et l'avait conduit dans la chashitsu. Son père était assis devant une petite table et sa mère était debout derrière lui. Sur la table, il y avait une enveloppe.

Hiroshi salua ses parents en s'inclinant et demanda des nouvelles de son frère aîné.

« Ne te soucie pas de ton frère quand toi-même tu as des ennuis, avait répliqué son père sèchement. Regarde donc ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe. »

Hiroshi allait s'asseoir quand son père interrompit le mouvement :

« Qui t'a dit de t'asseoir ? »

Hiroshi se redressa.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, maintenant », lâcha son père.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une invitation. Toutefois, Hiroshi s'exécuta. Il craignait toujours un peu son père. C'était un homme autoritaire et bien qu'il l'ait bravé une fois, il le redoutait encore.

Quand il vit les clichés de lui et Suguru à l'aéroport d'Osaka, il pâlit. Il regarda les différentes photos en silence et lut le mot imprimé :

« _Vous êtes-vous jamais douté que votre fils avait un faible pour les garçons ? Ces photos devraient vous éclairer sur la situation. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez-lui où est passée la bague qu'il tenait de sa grand-mère ?_ »

« Alors, Hiroshi, qu'as-tu à nous dire pour ta défense ? »

Ses parents n'auraient jamais dû l'apprendre. Il l'avait dit à Ayaka et peut-être l'aurait-il confié à Keiji, mais Fujisaki avait une vie publique et ça n'aurait jamais dû se savoir.

_Suguru… Et si lui aussi les avait reçues ?_

« Je savais que tu n'aurais que des ennuis à fréquenter des gens de mauvaise vie. En plus… Tu lui as donné l'héritage de ta famille ?

- Baa-san aurait été fière de moi si elle avait su que… que j'ai donné sa bague à la personne que j'aime.

- Tu es répugnant, Hiroshi ! N'insulte pas la mémoire de ta grand-mère avec des propos blasphématoires ! Regarde-toi ! Tu ressembles à un Yankee. Jamais tu ne t'es coupé ces maudits cheveux longs. Tu ne respectes rien. Tu n'as aucune valeur. Tu rates ta vie. Tu as été incapable de réussir Todai, même cette année. Tu as dû te rabattre vers une école de seconde zone. »

Les mots cruels glissaient sur Hiroshi. Finalement, il était content que cette discussion ait lieu.

« Non. J'ai quitté Tokyo pour ne plus vous voir. »

La mère d'Hiroshi retint un cri. Les traits de son père se crispèrent alors que le garçon continuait :

« Je suis content que nous en parlions, enfin ! Je vous déteste. Tu n'es qu'un vieux con, obstiné, vivant à une autre époque. Et peut-être que si tu nous avais témoigné un peu d'amour à Yuji et à moi, peut-être aurions-nous été différents. Mais tu nous as toujours méprisés. Nous n'étions jamais à la hauteur de tes espérances. Tu m'as abandonné quand j'avais besoin de vous. Tu n'es personne pour moi. Ma famille, c'est Yuji et… et Suguru. Tu ne représentes plus rien. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Il était arrivé vers 14h30 et quand Suguru l'appella, il y était encore.

« C'est lui ? aboya le père de l'étudiant. Tu vas me répondre, Hiroshi ?

- Non… Ca n'est pas lui », répondit le jeune garçon, le regard baissé.

Mais son père s'en prit à Suguru et ça, ça ne passait pas et voilà que ses parents parlaient de maladie !!!!

« Hiroshi, calme-toi, voyons. Ton père et moi nous comprenons ton anxiété. Tu es peut-être trop jeune pour vivre loin de nous, dans une ville inconnue. C'est normal que tu aies agi singulièrement. Ton père a raison, à Tokyo tu retrouveras tes marques et je suis sûre qu'en avril tout rentrera en ordre pour ta rentrée. Sinon, tu peux te reposer un an et tenter Todai. Tu es doué, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hiroshi les scruta.

« J'en ai marre. Je m'en vais. Vous me faites gerber tous les deux. »

Son père le regarda partir.

« Je me demande si les parents de… ce jeune homme approuvent ses tendances déviantes. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis d'une petite visite… »

Hiroshi se figea. Il se retourna lentement vers son père.

« Tu ne sais même pas où il habite.

- Hiroshi, ne sois pas si naïf. Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas le savoir ?

- Pourquoi tu irais ? » demanda le jeune garçon, essayant de cacher son trouble derrière la colère.

Un rictus orna le visage de Fuyuie Nakano.

« Parce que ça te fait peur. Peut-être que le spectre de sa chute te ramènera à la raison. Quitte-le, trouve une épouse digne de notre nom et tout ira bien. Ses parents ne sauront rien. »

Hiroshi frémit. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas encore abandonner Suguru. Il se rappela ce que le claviériste lui avait dit à Hokkaido : rien ne les séparerait. Et il avait tenu sa parole. L'étudiant avait fait souffrir son petit ami mais il avait la certitude que lui non plus ne laisserait rien ni personne s'interposer entre eux.

« Bien, commença Hiroshi d'une voix calme. Allons-y. Mais je viens avec toi. »

Il prétexta l'envie de se rafraîchir avant de partir pour envoyer un message à son petit ami.

« _Suis à Tokyo. Mon père sait pour nous deux. Il est furieux et veut nous faire rompre. Nous venons chez toi. Suis désolé de tout ça. Je t'aime._ »

Pendant qu'Hiroshi tapait son message, son père avait demandé qu'on prépare la voiture et le préfet en personne lui avait révélé l'adresse des Fujisaki.

L'étudiant n'avait aucune idée de comment cela allait se passer mais il se jura de défendre leur amour.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi n'avait pas répondu. Suguru avait voulu lui laisser un message, mais la communication s'était brutalement interrompue. Surpris et un peu inquiet, le garçon avait voulu réessayer quelques instants plus tard, et avait trouvé un message de son petit ami.

_« Suis à Tokyo. Mon père sait pour nous deux. Il est furieux et veut nous faire rompre. Nous venons chez toi. Suis désolé de tout ça. Je t'aime. »_

Ainsi, ce qu'il avait redouté s'étai bien produit : la personne qui avait envoyé la lettre chez lui en avait adressé une autre aux parents d'Hiroshi. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela…

_Ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre…_

Cette journée cauchemardesque ne finirait-elle donc jamais ? Suguru fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et descendit en toute hâte dans le salon.

« Maman ! Il faut que je te parle, c'est très urgent ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Mise au fait de ce nouveau développement, Haruka Fujisaki se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, en fin de compte. C'est même plutôt logique… pour les photos, je veux dire. Donc, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver… C'est ennuyeux, tout ça », dit-elle d'un ton pensif, les sourcils froncés.

« Ennuyeux » n'était pas forcément le mot qu'aurait employé Suguru. Catastrophique, affreux, étaient plus dans l'ordre de ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant.

« Maman ?

- Tu connais ce monsieur Nakano, Suguru ?

- Non… Mais d'après ce que m'en a dit Hi… Nakano, il n'a pas l'air très commode. »

Haruka soupira. Sa migraine avait fini par passer, aidée en cela par un comprimé d'aspirine, mais elle aurait préféré se passer d'une scène d'explications sans doute longue et compliquée.

« S'il te plaît, chéri, conduis Ritsu chez madame Kondo et demande-lui de le garder un moment… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il entende des horreurs. »

Alors que Suguru quittait la maison pour se rendre chez madame Kondo, une voisine, il ne prêta pas attention à la berline gris métallisé qui se rangeait non loin de son portail. Hiroshi le vit qui s'éloignait, accompagné d'un petit garçon, sans doute son frère. Il ne paraissait pas plus perturbé que ça… N'avait-il pas eu son message ?

« C'est ici, monsieur », annonça le chauffeur en arrêtant la voiture devant le petit pavillon qu'occupaient les Fujisaki. Son employeur fit une petite moue à la vue de modeste demeure qui, bien que sise dans le quartier résidentiel de Shinagawa, ne payait pas vraiment de mine.

Hiroshi et son père descendirent de voiture et sonnèrent à la grille. Peu après, une petite femme brune sortit de la maison.

« Oui ? Que désirez-vous, messieurs ?

- Bonsoir, madame… Fujisaki, c'est bien ça ? Je suis Fuyuie Nakano, et je souhaiterais vous parler, ainsi qu'à votre mari. Ce ne sera pas long.

- Ah… C'est que mon mari n'est pas là en ce moment. C'est à quel sujet ? demanda Haruka, feignant l'ignorance.

- Je… ne préfère pas en parler dans la rue. Mais je vous assure qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de très important concernant votre fils Suguru, dit monsieur Nakano avec un coup d'œil appuyé à Hiroshi qui gardait le silence, les poings serrés.

- Suguru ? Mais…

- Je vous en prie, madame.

- Heu… Hé bien… entrez donc… »

C'était la première fois que l'ancien guitariste pénétrait dans la maison de son petit ami. La demeure, modeste de l'extérieur, était meublée avec goût et sobriété. Madame Fujisaki les précéda dans le salon, dans lequel trônait un très beau piano.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie », les invita Haruka. Petite et menue, elle avait un visage aux traits délicats encadré par des cheveux noirs et lustrés, retenus sur la nuque en un chignon bas. Elle présentait une ressemblance frappante avec Suguru, et Hiroshi songea avec consternation que cette malheureuse femme n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance face à son père.

« Hé bien ? De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? »

Fuyuie Nakano tira de la poche de sa coûteuse veste les photos reçues le matin même et les tendit à la maîtresse de maison.

« Que dites-vous de ceci, madame ? »

Haruka parut étudier les photos sans que son visage ne laisse paraître le moindre trouble. Elle finit cependant par froncer les sourcils et Hiroshi, affreusement tendu depuis le début, se crispa, attendant l'explosion de colère – ou de panique – qui n'allait pas manquer d'avoir lieu.

« Je dis qu'en matière de photos, rien ne vaut l'argentique, déclara enfin madame Fujisaki en hochant la tête. Ces appareils numériques ne sont pas bons à grand-chose. »

Stupéfait, Hiroshi releva abruptement la tête, qu'il avait gardée baissée, dans une attitude de repli. Il risqua un coup d'œil à son père, dont le visage n'était plus que stupeur.

« Mais… Madame, je… bredouilla-t-il. Il se reprit aussitôt et siffla : C'est votre fils sur ces photos !

- Oui, j'ai bien vu, répondit posément son hôtesse en reposant les clichés sur la table. Et c'est aussi le votre, bien qu'il ne soit pas aisé de le reconnaître sur ces images assez peu flatteuses… Hé bien ? »

Son calme était si olympien que Fuyuie Nakano en était complètement désarçonné. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette femme, qui avait l'air de prendre à la plaisanterie le fait que son fils s'envoyait en l'air avec un autre homme ?

« Mais madame… C'est… Votre fils… est homosexuel !

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il semblerait. Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il, monsieur Nakano ? »

Hiroshi tressaillit. Derrière la ressemblance qu'offrait la dame avec Suguru, une autre venait de faire jour… avec Tohma Seguchi. C'était donc par sa mère que son petit copain était apparenté au directeur de N-G… La partie s'annonçait peut-être moins déséquilibrée qu'il l'avait supposé au départ, et il se prit à espérer.

Mais Nakano père n'était pas du genre à encaisser pareil affront sans rien dire. Il comprenait soudain qui était le responsable dans tout cela, qui avait entraîné son fils sur la pente du vice, d'où provenait cette engeance perverse qui avait déshonoré Hiroshi en même temps que son nom.

« Et vous cautionnez cela ! cria-t-il brusquement. Vous approuvez un comportement aussi déviant ! C'est à cause de gens comme vous que la société japonaise court à sa perte ! À cause de vous et de votre dégénéré de fils ! »

Les yeux marron de la dame s'embrasèrent, mais c'est d'une voix très calme qu'elle répondit :

« Non, c'est à cause de gens comme _vous_. Mesquins, étroits d'esprit, et qui ne pensent qu'à sauvegarder les apparences au mépris le plus absolu des sentiments des autres. Qui êtes-vous, dites-moi, pour venir chez moi et m'insulter ainsi que ma famille ? »

Hiroshi osait à peine respirer. Il avait suivi son père, prêt à défendre bec et ongles sa relation avec Suguru, mais il semblait en fin de compte que la mère de son petit ami n'avait pas besoin de son aide – ou de celle de quiconque. Et son attitude glaciale et composée était digne de celle du Tohma Seguchi des grands jours.

Avant que monsieur Nakano, estomaqué, ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle poursuivit :

« Qui êtes-vous pour décider de ce qui est bien ou mal ? De quel droit osez-vous parler de mon fils, que vous ne connaissez même pas ? »

Émergeant enfin de son état de stupeur indignée, Fuyuie Nakano rétorqua :

« Je ne le connais peut-être pas, mais à ce que j'ai compris c'est lui qui est venu chercher Hiroshi et qui lui a communiqué son vice ! C'est un fait bien connu que les trois quarts de ces prétendus « artistes » ne sont que des drogués et des pédés ! »

Devançant la réaction de madame Fujisaki, Hiroshi se leva brusquement et s'écria :

« Là, tu vas trop loin ! Je t'interdis de parler de Suguru de cette manière ! De toutes façons, tu auras beau faire, je l'aime et je ne le quitterai pas !

- Tu… Tu prends le parti de cette pédale ?! »

Outragée et excédée, Haruka se mit debout à son tour, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire la moindre chose, Hiroshi déclara : « C'est grâce à « cette pédale » que j'ai réussi à remonter la pente après mon accident. C'est Suguru qui est venu me trouver quand j'étais mal. Tu étais où, toi ? Dans ton mépris confortable ! Tu m'as abandonné, alors que tu savais très bien dans quel état j'étais ! Alors, par pitié, cesse de déverser ton fiel sur lui ! »

« Quant à moi, j'en ai assez entendu, enchaîna madame Fujisaki qui n'avait qu'une envie, jeter ce malotru à la porte sans plus attendre, et je ne crois pas que nous ayons quoi que ce soit d'autre à nous dire, aussi je vous saurais gré de quitter ma maison. Immédiatement. »

Tremblant de colère, Fuyuie Nakano se leva.

« Savez-vous seulement à qui vous vous adressez ?

- Quand bien même vous seriez l'empereur en personne, cela ne vous autorise pas à venir m'insulter chez moi. Au revoir,_monsieur_. »

Père et mère en étaient à se toiser dans le salon, sous l'œil inquiet d'Hiroshi, quand la voix aisément reconnaissable de Suguru s'éleva du seuil de la pièce.

« Maman ? Hiroshi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ah, Suguru ! » s'exclama l'ancien guitariste, mais avant qu'il ait pu poursuivre, et sans qu'il l'ait prévu le moins du monde, son père marcha vers le garçon, le saisit brutalement par le poignet droit et lui arracha violement l'anneau d'argent qu'il portait au majeur.

« Cette bague n'a rien à faire entre les mains d'un pervers de ton espèce ! » siffla-t-il en réponse au cri de douleur de Suguru qui avait instinctivement reculé, serrant sa main meurtrie contre lui.

Le premier geste d'Hiroshi fut de serrer son petit ami entre ses bras, mais un regard à la mère de ce dernier le fit aussitôt changer d'avis. Haruka Fujisaki paraissait sur le point de se jeter sur son père et lui arracher les yeux.

« Sors d'ici immédiatement ! lança-t-il en poussant son père vers l'entrée. Tu as récupéré ta précieuse bague, maintenant laisse ces gens tranquilles ! »

Comme il ouvrait la porte, monsieur Nakano entendit Haruka déclarer, d'une voix si calme et glacée qu'elle en était effrayante, « Si jamais Suguru garde des séquelles de ce que vous venez de lui faire, je vous jure, monsieur Nakano, que vous n'aurez pas assez de toute votre vie pour regretter votre geste. »

Fuyuie Nakano, directeur de cabinet du Ministre des Finances, traversa presque en courant le petit jardin et se précipita dans sa voiture. Cette femme était complètement folle ! Il avait lu dans ses yeux bruns, juste avant de refermer la porte, qu'elle était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Je… je suis désolé, madame… commença Hiroshi.

Fais voir ta main, Suguru », l'interrompit la dame sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Le garçon étendit précautionneusement la main droite, dont le majeur avait déjà commencé à gonfler.

« Tu as mal ? »

Suguru hocha la tête. Quand Nakano père s'était jeté sur sa main pour en arracher la bague, il avait instinctivement eu un geste de recul qui avait sans nul doute aggravé les choses.

« Ça ne doit pas attendre. Je t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Suguru, sa mère et Hiroshi, qui avait tenu à les accompagner, regagnèrent la maison, après avoir récupéré Ritsu chez la voisine. Bilan de la soirée : luxation du majeur, quinze jours d'arrêt.

« Bien, je vais rentrer… annonça le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte. Je… je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, et des conséquences malheureuses pour Fujisaki… »

Haruka le retint.

« Je sais que le moment n'est pas forcément très bien choisi mais… J'aimerais que vous restiez ici ce soir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits** : les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à Sherryn de Darkal et Momo974 pour leur review, ainsi qu'à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

Hiroshi eut un petit mouvement de recul et prétexta une soirée d'études pour rentrer par un train de nuit à Osaka mais madame Fujisaki insista. Refuser une nouvelle fois était comme aller à l'encontre des règles de bienséance et après la prestation de son père, il ne put que se résigner à accepter l'invitation. Il s'absenta toutefois quelques minutes pour prévenir ses colocataires qu'il ne rentrerait que le lendemain.

« Suguru, occupe-toi de ton frère, dit madame Fujisaki. Monsieur Nakano, venez donc avec moi. »

Après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à son petit ami, Hiroshi suivit la maîtresse de maison dans la cuisine.

« Asseyez-vous donc. »

Il obtempéra.

« Je suis navré de vous rencontrer dans des circonstances aussi déplorables. Je...

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, monsieur Nakano. »

Et le petite femme s'affaira à préparer le dîner.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la cuisine. Le seul bruit était les arpèges de Ritsu puis un air entraînant. Une sonate de Mozart en Do majeur. L'ambiance aurait dû s'alléger mais au contraire, la mélodie joyeuse exacerbait les tensions dans la cuisine.

« Nous avons reçu les photos nous aussi. J'aurais souhaité l'apprendre autrement. Mais de cela, vous n'êtes pas responsable. »

Elle découpait du thon avec la précision d'un chirurgien. Ce poisson terminé, elle entreprit de découper des lamelles de saumon.

« En revanche, vous êtes responsable de mon fils aîné à présent. Et j'espère que vous êtes à la hauteur. »

Hiroshi déglutit.

La mère de Suguru attendait une confirmation et le jeune garçon devait répondre assez rapidement. Plus il tardait, plus il risquait de la mettre en colère. Pas une colère explosive, non-contenue comme celle de son père. Non. Une colère froide, calculée et qui touchait sa cible à chaque fois.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur, commença Hiroshi d'une voix faible. Pour tout avouer, j'ai... j'ai été horrible au début. »

!  
Il s'interrompit un instant. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Etait-ce nécessaire de raconter ces moments peu glorieux ? Il allait sûrement s'attirer les foudres de la cuisinière. Pourtant, c'était l'occasion de partir sur des bases saines.

« Quand il est d'abord venu me voir, l'an dernier, je l'ai laissé partir. Là, encore, ça n'était pas trop grave. J'avais le droit de... de ne rien ressentir. Là où j'ai... »

_Déconné ?_

« J'ai mal agi, c'est quand je l'ai revu, sept mois plus tard. J'ai pris autant de temps pour réfléchir sur moi, sur nous. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé des choses pour un garçon. Suguru est le premier pour qui je ressens ça. Je l'ai donc revu pour... pour lui dire que... que je ne l'aimais pas et que je partais pour Osaka. Bien sûr, c'était faux mais j'avais peur de mes sentiments. En fait, je l'ai d'abord... embrassé puis je lui ai dit que je ne ressentais rien. »

Un coup plus prononcé dans la chair du poisson fit tressaillir l'étudiant.

« Il est parti en pleurant. Mon... mon baiser ne laissait pas prévoir que je l'éconduirais. Et... Je l'ai laissé partir. Les mois ont passé et mon amour pour lui grandissait mais je n'ai rien fait, rien dit. Puis il est venu à Osaka. La tournée... »

Attentif aux mouvements de la mère de son petit ami, Nakano continua.

« Je l'ai appelé. Il me manquait. J'avais médité sur mon comportement dans le parc. Je voulais m'excuser et lui dire que... que je l'aimais. Comme il n'avait pas répondu, j'ai imaginé qu'il ne voulait pas me revoir. Alors, je suis allé à l'hôtel où le groupe dormait et j'y ai laissé les lettres que je n'avais jamais osé envoyer. Il m'a rappelé le soir-même et... et on s'est vus le lendemain et... on a discuté et... et voilà. »

Raconter leurs ébats n'était nécessaire. Il aurait dû arrêter là mais il avait fait la moitié du chemin. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

« Puis on s'est vus à Tokyo, on est partis à Hokkaido et il y a eu cette histoire avec Obata. J'étais bouleversé. »

Hiroshi ne le nota pas mais madame Fujisaki marqua une petite pause puis reprit sa découpe régulière.

« Pardonnez mon langage mais ce type est une ordure. Les Kamis soient loués, il n'est rien arrivé à Suguru. Grâce à Shihoudani, ceci dit. Moi j'étais à Osaka... »

L'ancien musicien pensait que la mère était au courant alors il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer. Toutefois, la maîtresse de maison enregistra cette information dans un coin de sa tête; elle en toucherait un mot à son fils, en particulier.

« Je... je n'aurais pas dû écouter ce qu'il m'a dit. Ça aurait évité à Suguru de subir ma... ma lâcheté.

- Comment ça ?

« Je… Obata m'a dit des choses affreuses. Que je n'étais qu'un loser, que je n'avais rien à apporter à Suguru, que... que je serais plus un boulet qu'autre chose. Alors... alors j'ai ressassé tout ça dans ma tête et... et j'ai quitté votre fils. »

Madame Fujisaki fit le rapprochement avec la déprime que son fils s'était efforcé de dissimuler. Mais il était naïf, les mères devinaient tout.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Fin janvier, murmura Hiroshi. Je... je lui ai dit des horreurs, poursuivit-il, toujours bas et hésitant. Je lui ai dit que... que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Que de toutes façons, il était... il était terne et ennuyeux. »

Haruka posa son couteau et se retourna. Ainsi, elle avait vu juste. Toute chaleur avait déserté son regard. Cette fois c'était lui qui allait faire les frais de la colère de la mère de son petit ami. Elle fondit vers lui et le gifla.

L'étudiant tressaillit et déglutit à nouveau. Madame Fujisaki ne possédait pas la même force physique que son père mais le discours qui suivit l'effraya davantage.

« Monsieur Nakano, je comprends votre maladresse en amour mais vous n'avez pas vu Suguru. Sa détresse était d'autant plus palpable qu'il n'a rien dit. Il a assumé seul votre couardise et votre incapacité à communiquer. Et cela a eu des répercussions. Sur son travail et son humeur. Sachez qu'à l'avenir, si vous vous conduisez encore de manière égoïste, je veillerai _personnellement_ à vous faire comprendre votre erreur. Je ne vous demande pas de rester éternellement avec lui si vous ne l'aimez plus ou rencontrez quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous demande de vous conduire en gentleman et de traiter mon fils dignement. Pas comme un animal de compagnie que vous sifflez à votre guise. »

Hiroshi ouvrit la bouche pour protester, en vain.

« Ai-je été bien claire, monsieur Nakano ? Dignité et honneur. »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Au ton sec et au regard glacial de la cuisinière, il comprit que le moindre écart serait fatal.

« Bien, sourit-elle, comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Allez donc rejoindre mes fils au salon. »

La conversation close, Hiroshi n'eut d'autres choix qu'obéir.

Ritsu jouait toujours sous le regard bienveillant de son aîné.

Quand l'ancien musicien les retrouva, Suguru lui adressa un coup d'oeil rapide. Un petit sourire tenta de le rassurer mais l'atmosphère était tendue ici aussi.

Le dîner fut silencieux et après avoir couché Ritsu, tous trois discutèrent. Il fut convenu qu'Hiroshi repartirait pour Osaka par le premier train le matin puis madame Fujisaki indiqua à Hiroshi la chambre d'ami, invitant toutefois Suguru à rester un petit peu.

L'étudiant s'endormit assez tôt, n'entendant même pas son petit ami et sa mère monter se coucher.

Le lendemain matin il remercia l'hôtesse et partit.

Quand Suguru se réveilla pour les répétitions, Hiroshi était déjà parti. Au studio, K annonça un arrêt. Shuichi sauta de joie et partit comme un ouragan. Shihoudani proposa à Suguru de venir avec lui à Osaka. Le premier retrouverait sa famille et le second, son ami. Ravi, Suguru appela Hiroshi qui venait à peine d'arriver chez lui. Si sa mère l'y autorisait, pourrait-il venir ?

Haruka accepta. Ainsi, Kinnara et Suguru se retrouvèrent à la gare et firent le trajet ensemble.

Le soir, ils dînèrent tous dans la maison des quatre étudiants. Les deux filles étaient ravies. Ce fut aussi l'occasion de déclarer à tout le monde la relation entre Suguru et Hiro. Bien sûr les deux étaient d'accord.

« Aaaah... Quelles excuses bidons t'as pu nous sortir, Nakano ! gloussa Keiji avant d'énumérer les dites excuses.

- T'es pas le seul, Fujisaki aussi en a sorti quelques unes, surenchérit Kinnara en donnant un petit coup de coude amical au claviériste. Ce soir vous pourrez criez au lit, gloussa-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à Keiji.

- Ch'ais pas si c'est une crieuse, Nakano, gloussa Keiji.

- Vous êtes trop lourds les mecs! s'offusqua Yurika. Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux!

- Et la bague ? demanda Keiji. Elle est où ? »

Un petit silence s'abattit sur l'assistance. Aucun des deux garçons n'avaient donné d'explications quant à l'accident de Fujisaki.

Hiroshi expliqua succinctement les entrevues de la veille, omettant le comportement injurieux de son père et la discussion avec Haruka.

« Mais j'ai un plan », sourit-il.

Après quelques boutades, tous allèrent se coucher. Seuls dans la chambre d'Hiroshi, les deux amants eurent enfin leur premier moment d'intimité depuis la veille.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrive. Mon père aurait pu ruiner ta vie en quelques secondes. »

Le garçon eut du mal à contenir son émotion. Il savait par quoi _lui_ était passé. Sa carrière avait été avortée en quelques secondes, il n'aurait pas supporter être responsable de la fin de celle de Suguru.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Et puis... tout va bien. »

L'un contre l'autre, ils bavardèrent et s'endormirent, heureux à la perspective de passer autant de temps ensemble.

XXXXXXXXXX

La tête appuyée à la vitre du train qui le ramenait à Tokyo, les yeux fermés, Suguru repassait dans son esprit la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Une semaine entière à Osaka, avec Hiroshi, sans qu'ils aient à dissimuler leurs sentiments. Il s'était très bien entendu avec les trois colocataires de son petit ami, même si Yurika, grande fan de Bad Luck, n'avait jamais loupé une occasion de lui poser des questions sur le groupe et les membres qui le composaient.

En dépit des révisions dans lesquelles les étudiants étaient constamment plongés, Hiroshi avait toujours réussi à se libérer une demi-journée afin de passer un peu de temps avec lui à visiter Osaka et ses environs ; Kinnara Shihoudani était lui aussi régulièrement passé les voir, mettant à profit ces instants pour flirter ostensiblement avec Keiji qui ne se privait pas d'entrer dans son jeu, plongeant les filles dans des questionnements sans fin : y avait-il oui ou non quelque chose entre les deux jeunes hommes ?

En résumé, sept journées de détente après tout ce qui venait de se passer, sept journées de coupure salutaire… et sept nuits encore meilleures.

Suguru n'avait pas demandé à Hiroshi de quoi sa mère avait tenu à lui parler, en ce fameux soir, bien que l'envie de le faire l'ait bien souvent effleuré. De son côté, le jeune homme n'avait rien dit. Et lui-même avait gardé le silence sur la conversation qui avait suivie le repas, après qu'Hiroshi soit allé se coucher.

_« Bonne nuit, Hiroshi. _

_- Suguru, un instant, s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »_

_Un peu intrigué, le garçon reprit sa place dans le salon, où attendait sa mère._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement, avec cet Obata ? »_

_Le jeune musicien tressaillit, mais parvint néanmoins à conserver un air calme et détaché. Il était toujours parvenu à éviter ce terrain particulièrement bourbeux… jusqu'à ce soir. _

_« C'est Nakano qui t'en a parlé ? demanda-t-il, assez désagréablement surpris toutefois. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? _

_- Pas grand-chose, justement, mais d'après le peu dont il m'a parlé j'ai bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. D'ailleurs, cet Obata a quitté votre groupe, officiellement pour divergences d'opinions, mais ce que m'a dit Nakano me laisse à penser que la raison est toute autre… Alors, j'attends des explications. Sincères, si possible. »_

_La dame eut un petit sourire assez désagréable et ajouta :_

_« Je peux toujours me renseigner auprès de Tohma, le cas échéant. »_

_Piégé, Suguru se mordit la lèvre, mais il savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à être honnête s'il voulait conserver la confiance de sa mère… Même si elle n'allait sans doute pas être enchantée d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé._

_« En fait… ça a commencé le premier soir de notre tournée à Osaka. Shindo et Obata étaient sortis prendre un verre après le concert et… »_

Suguru grimaça en se remémorant la réaction de sa mère quand elle avait appris l'agression du guitariste, et l'intervention de Shihoudani.

_« Et tu n'en as parlé à personne ?! Est-ce que tu réalises bien ce à quoi tu as échappé ?!! _

_- Je te garantis, maman, que j'en ai bien conscience ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! Mais je n'ai rien dit parce que… parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez, Nakano ou toi. Qu'auriez-vous pu faire, de toutes manières ? protesta le garçon avec véhémence. Il avala sa salive et reprit, d'une voix plus calme, de toutes façons, Tohma m'a assuré qu'Obata avait quitté le Japon. Il a pris des dispositions pour qu'il ne puisse plus nuire. »_

La discussion s'était poursuivie un long moment, et après coup Suguru comprenait parfaitement la réaction de sa mère. Un frisson le parcourut à l'évocation de l'agression d'Obata, dans le studio désert. Si Shihoudani n'était pas fortuitement intervenu…

Quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne viendrait ternir le souvenir de cette semaine à Osaka. Il aurait bien aimé rester une semaine de plus, mais il ne voulait pas davantage perturber les révisions d'Hiroshi et ses amis.

Ce qui lui fit songer à une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Makoto, l'une des colocataires de son petit copain.

_« Deux jours à Okinawa pour la Saint-Valentin, c'est romantique ! Et qu'est-ce qu'Hiro t'a offert, comme cadeau ? _

_- Un petit coquillage, très joli. Et surtout, une soirée magnifique… répondit Suguru, du rêve plein les yeux._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir pour le White Day ? _

_- Le… le White Day ? _

_- Hé bien oui ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé. »_

Pour être tout à fait honnête, le garçon ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de ni de la Saint-Valentin ni de son pendant, le White Day, un mois plus tard. Il fallait dire aussi que, jusque là, les préoccupations romantiques n'avaient jamais tenu beaucoup de place dans son esprit… et il était pris au dépourvu.

Il lui restait encore quinze jours avant le White Day, quinze jours pour trouver à acheter quelque chose de blanc… et qui ne soit pas trop gnangnan non plus. Suguru poussa un profond soupir. Il aurait dû demander des conseils à la jeune étudiante.

XXXXXXXXXX

La deuxième semaine, à Tokyo, s'écoula de manière beaucoup moins excitante que la précédente, même si les deux garçons avaient repris l'habitude de leur coup de fil quotidien. Il n'était plus arrivé de lettres anonymes, et ni Suguru ni Hiroshi ne devinèrent jamais qu'elles avaient été envoyées par Obata, qui avait depuis quitté le sol japonais.

Le claviériste profita de son repos forcé pour travailler les arrangements de quelques mélodies en souffrance depuis longtemps, mais son doigt blessé l'handicapait terriblement pour jouer et, pour la première fois, il se rendit réellement compte de ce qu'avait pu ressentir Hiroshi lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ne pourrait plus rejouer de la guitare comme avant. Et encore ! Sa blessure n'avait rien d'irréversible, contrairement à celle de son petit ami. Il imaginait à présent quel serait son désarroi s'il venait à ne plus pouvoir jouer, et combien il lui serait difficile de trouver les ressources nécessaires pour aller de l'avant s'il était contraint de renoncer à la musique. Et Hiroshi avait été tout seul pour faire face à cette épreuve… Pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu pied.

En y repensant, Suguru avait honte de sa réaction d'alors. Il n'aurait jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps pour reprendre contact avec son camarade. La musique tenait une place essentielle dans sa vie, pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas été de même pour l'ancien guitariste ? Lui qui avait défié ses parents pour vivre sa passion, et qu'un stupide accident avait brutalement précipité de la lumière à la grisaille d'une vie sans musique… et sans amour.

Et, tout à coup, le garçon sut quel cadeau il allait offrir à Hiroshi à l'occasion du White Day.

Sans attendre, il passa un manteau et sortit de la maison.

XXXXXXXXXX

À l'issue des quinze jours de repos, le majeur droit de Suguru était complètement guéri, aussi les Bad Luck reprirent-ils sans attendre le chemin du studio. Un bonheur n'arrivant jamais seul, Shuichi brandit d'un geste triomphal le brouillon d'une toute nouvelle chanson, qu'il avait écrite en moins d'une demi-heure sous le coup d'un éclair d'inspiration. Le texte en était bon, aussi tout le monde se mit à l'œuvre afin d'en faire un futur hit.

« Et pour vous faire pardonner de cette coupure de deux semaines, faites en sorte que votre single rentre directement dans les trois premiers du classement de l'Oricon ! » déclara K avec détermination.

« Me faire pardonner ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Comme si j'avais fait exprès… maugréa Suguru en allant prendre place derrière son synthétiseur. Kinnara gloussa.

« Ne râle pas, tu en as bien profité, surtout la première semaine… Le guitariste se pencha vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille : Alors ? Qui est la crieuse, de vous deux ?

- … Shihoudani !! » glapit le claviériste, écarlate et suffoqué, attirant sur lui les regards étonnés du reste de l'équipe.

Ainsi absorbé par le travail sur leur nouvelle chanson, Suguru ne vit pas le temps passer, et le week-end arriva avant qu'il ait eu le temps de languir. Le vendredi soir, Hiroshi lui téléphona pour lui dire qu'il viendrait à Tokyo passer avec lui le White Day. Le jour venu, le 14 mars, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur le parvis de N-G Prod., à la requête de Suguru.

Hiroshi eut un petit pincement au cœur à la vue du building dans lequel il avait eu l'habitude de venir travailler. À présent qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer, il évitait l'endroit. Certes, Suguru ne le savait pas mais… quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait plus romantique comme endroit.

« Bonjour, mon petit amour », l'accueillit-il néanmoins en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Suguru qui, le temps s'écoulant, avaient toujours ce goût de sucre si particulier – signe d'une consommation excessive de friandises ?

Le claviériste lui rendit son baiser avec passion, puis le prit par la main et l'entraîna sans attendre derrière l'imposant immeuble. Personne ne travaillait en ce dimanche, mais le garçon tira des clefs de sa poche et déverrouilla une porte de service qui donnait sur un couloir étroit aux murs gris.

« Les coulisses de N-G, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Attendez, Hiroshi, il faut que je désactive l'alarme. »

Il rentra un code sur un petit clavier puis fit signe à l'étudiant de le rejoindre avant de refermer la porte à clé.

« Tu… viens souvent ici le dimanche ? questionna Hiroshi, impressionné par le silence profond qui régnait en ces lieux.

- Ça m'est arrivé, répondit Suguru en l'entraînant sans hésiter le long d'un véritable dédale. Monsieur Sakano y vient aussi régulièrement, tout comme mon cousin.

- Pour un jour de repos, ça fait du monde… Où allons-nous ?

- Ah, c'est une surprise. Contentez-vous de me suivre. »

Ils atteignirent enfin un ascenseur. Suguru sélectionna un étage et Hiroshi, intrigué au possible, le suivit encore le long d'un autre couloir, moquetté cette fois ; le claviériste poussa l'un des battants d'une porte double, dévoilant une salle de belle taille, garnie de fauteuils agencés en escaliers e où, au centre d'une scène, se trouvait un piano.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un auditorium dans les locaux de N-G, constata le jeune homme en embrassant la salle du regard.

- Vraiment ? Oh, mais il y a certainement des tas de choses que vous ignorez sur cet endroit… Prenez place, je vous prie », l'invita Suguru en se dirigeant vers le piano. Il s'inclina et déclara solennellement :

« Pour fêter notre premier White Day, permettez-moi de vous interpréter un arrangement de _La Dame Blanche_, de François Boieldieu. » Sur quoi, il s'assit au piano et se mit à jouer.

Un concert privé… L'idée était originale, et changeait du classique ruban blanc fréquemment offert. Hiroshi se cala dans son siège et se laissa emporter par le jeu limpide de son petit ami. En dépit de sa blessure récente, son exécution technique était irréprochable.

Le morceau fini, Suguru descendit prestement de la scène et se jeta au cou d'Hiroshi, qui applaudissait avec chaleur.

« Ça vous a plu, Hiroshi ? s'enquit-il en l'embrassant.

- Et comment ! C'était fantastique… Et j'imagine qu'avec ta blessure au doigt tu n'as pas dû pouvoir répéter beaucoup… Je suis flatté d'avoir pour petit copain un musicien aussi doué, dit-il en lui rendant son baiser avec un enthousiasme non feint.

- Merci ! Mais j'ai encore quelque chose pour vous. »

Le garçon ouvrit son sac à dos et en tira un petit paquet plat et carré, enveloppé dans un papier cadeau multicolore. Un livre ? Hiroshi écarta lentement le papier satiné et en sortit ce qui semblait être un carnet. Il le feuilleta et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un cahier de partitions – vierge.

« Vous m'avez dit à Hokkaido que vous envisagiez de revenir un jour à la musique, même si ce n'était pas dans l'immédiat. Ma… blessure à la main m'a aidé à comprendre ce que vous avez dû ressentir en apprenant que vous ne pourriez plus jouer. Mais… vous pouvez toujours composer. Alors je vous offre ce carnet, et le jour où vous vous sentirez prêt… vous pourrez l'étrenner », expliqua Suguru avec un petit sourire. Ému, Hiroshi le serra entre ses bras et fit pleuvoir sur ses cheveux noirs une cascade de baisers.

« Je t'aime, mon ange. Je voulais attendre un peu, mais… j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te donner. »

Il tira de son sac une petite boîte et la tendit à Suguru qui la regarda un instant avec curiosité avant de l'ouvrir.

« Oh ! Votre bague !

- Non, la tienne. Je te l'avais donnée… elle t'appartient ; quoi que puisse en dire mon père. Et je veux que tu la gardes… toujours. » _Merci Yuji de m'avoir aidé à la récupérer…_

- Merci beaucoup… » souffla le garçon, remué aux larmes. Il enfila l'anneau d'argent et sourit.

« J'ai… un dernier cadeau pour vous. Mais pour ça… Il faut d'abord que vous m'embrassiez.

- Hm… Ce n'est pas vraiment une corvée, tu sais », dit Hiroshi en s'exécutant de bonnes grâces. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, et quand ils se séparèrent, Suguru passa les bras autour du cou du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je t'aime. »

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de l'ancien guitariste était celle d'une stupéfaction si grande qu'elle en était comique. Suguru laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je t'aime », répéta-t-il, enhardi.

Hiroshi se contenta de rire et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, heureux, tout simplement.

_**Quatre ans plus tard.**_

Hiroshi referma l'appartement et jeta les clefs sur le meuble près de l'entrée. Il ôta ses chaussures et sa veste trempées.

Les volets étaient ouverts mais l'appartement semblait vide. Ikkyoku paressait sur le dossier du canapé, se souciant comme de sa première souris de l'averse qui tombait à l'extérieur.

Le ventre d'Hiroshi gargouilla.

"Pas étonnant, il est 20h45 !" grommela-t-il.

Ce qui était plus étonnant, c'était le silence de la pièce. Il chercha parmi ses disques compacts et choisit _Double Fantasy_ de John Lennon.

Le répondeur clignotait. Le garçon appuya sur le bouton pour écouter le message :

"Monsieur Nakano ? Monsier Kudoh. Nous devions nous voir demain à 18 heures mais pourriez-vous venir une heure plus tôt au studio ? Mademoiselle Mori a beaucoup aimé votre maquette et elle aimerait vous rencontrer. Rappelez-moi pour confirmer. Bonne soirée et à demain !"

Il sourit. Suguru serait fou de joie.

Quand son petit ami lui avait offert le carnet de partitions quelques années plus tôt, Hiroshi l'avait gardé dans un coin, certain de n'avoir plus rien à offrir au monde de la musique. Pourtant, il l'ouvrit beaucoup plus tard. Une mélodie, puis, deux, puis trois s'étaient écrites dans sa tête. Le garçon avait alors cherché le précieux carnet et y avait couché les airs qui l'obsédaient. Plus tard, il avait enfin racheté une guitare pour les interpréter. Oh, son interprétation n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait été auparavant, avant son accident, mais le claviériste, à qui il les avaient jouées, en fut ému et le poussa à envoyer les maquettes aux célèbres studios d'animés Itaro.

Un mois après, il avait reçu une réponse favorable. C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé sa première collaboration sur un animé tiré d'un manga. Ça avait été un succès et depuis il avait travaillé sur d'autres oeuvres. Aujourd'hui, les mangakas et les réalisateurs d'animés aimaient travailler avec lui, même s'il mettait un point d'honneur à poursuivre ses études, dont il entamait à présent la dernière année.

Les chansons défilaient et la pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur la station balnéaire. Le dîner préparé, il s'assit dans le canapé et son regard se perdit sur l'océan.

"_Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way  
It's getting better and better_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy_

_Out on the ocean sailing away  
I can hardly wait  
To see you come of age  
But I guess we'll both just have to be patient  
'Cause it's a long way to go  
A hard row to hoe  
Yes it's a long way to go  
But in the meantime._"

Un bruit de clef le tira de sa rêverie.

Il avait quitté la maison d'Osaka pour un appartement à Atami. Outre la petite féline, deux nouveaux "pensionnaires" lui tenaient compagnie.

Une whippet de dix mois courut vers lui et lui sauta dessus, réclamant des câlins.

"Ophélie !"s'exclama Suguru, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon à la suite de la chienne.

Le jeune homme sourit à la vue de son petit ami.

" Tu es déjà rentré, Hiro-chan ?

- Déjà ? Il est 21h15 !

- Oups ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure."

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent.

Hiroshi avait passé sa deuxième année de médecine à Osaka, mais sitôt Suguru majeur, ils avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble. Ils avaient cherché une ville entre Tokyo et Osaka et Atami leur avait plu à tous les deux. En plus, leur appartement donnait sur le port !

« Tu écoutes encore cette musique déprimante ? le réprimanda gentiment Fujisaki.

- J'aime bien écouter Lennon sous la pluie, répondit Nakano.

- Écoute plutôt ça, je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui, ça me faisait penser à nous deux."

Le claviériste changea de disque. Une voix de femme emplit la pièce.

"_Elle avait des bagues à chaque doigt,  
Des tas de bracelets autour des poignets,  
Et puis elle chantait avec une voix  
Qui, sitôt, m'enjôla._"

Le jeune homme revint vers son petit ami. Dans un français maladroit il demanda :

"Voulez-vous danser avec moi ?"

Hiroshi sourit et enlaça son petit ami. Tous les deux se laissèrent porter par la musique...

"_Quand on s'est connus,  
Quand on s'est reconnus,  
Pourquoi s'perdre de vue,  
Se reperdre de vue ?  
Quand on s'est retrouvés,  
Quand on s'est réchauffés,  
Pourquoi se séparer ?_

_Alors tous deux, on est repartis  
Dans l'tourbillon de la vie  
On a continué à tourner  
Tous les deux enlacés._"

FIN

* * *

Chanson : « Le tourbillon », interprétée par Jeanne Moreau 


End file.
